Devotion
by kat009
Summary: Sakura doesn't realize that Sasuke has changed, and trusts him only for him to hurt her terribly. Even now that his soul has been merged with Orochimaru, Sasuke wants her...just as Kakashi realizes that he has feelings for his beautiful ex student.
1. Denial

**Devotion**

**Chapter 1: Denial**

By: Katryn Parker

----

**Author's Note: **You guessed it; I've been sucked into the world of KakaSaku...it's eating me up...and I actually got an idea. This'll be rated M for language and rape, and there will most likely be no graphic lemons, but probably a few limes. I don't really know when I'll continue this, because I'm also working on a few other stories right now...but this is what I want to do at the moment. Hopefully I'll regain the will to finish my other stories soon. I seriously don't know if it'll even get updated in the next month, since I still need to finish, Home, eLove, and Separation & Reunion.

This chapter will mainly be flashbacks to explain what happened...I hope it's not too corny.

A couple points before you read...Sakura is 20 in this fic, making our beloved copy ninja 34. Also, thoughts and memories will be in _italics_.

So here it is: Devotion.

----

His hands.

Not so gentle as she would've liked.

Not gentle at all.

His lips.

Rough. Cracked. Corpse-like.

His tongue. Too long. Like a snake.

Sakura had just realized that she never should have gone looking for Uchiha Sasuke.

Because there no longer _was_ an Uchiha Sasuke.

----

"Sakura...Sakura, wake up."

Her eyes fluttered open and the morning light filtered in, illuminating the room. _What...a hospital?_

"Sakura, you're awake!"

Naruto's voice...she quickly turned and saw the blonde next to her, a wide smile on his face. His blue eyes were lit up with excitement as Kakashi shushed him from the dark corner of the room. Sakura could barely see him.

"Where's Sasuke?" she asked. _I can't remember..._

Naruto visibly cowered, a look of intense regret on his face. Kakashi let out a long sigh. "He hurt you, Sakura," he said quietly. His voice was rough and low, betraying the anger that she was sure marred his features under that mask.

Her eyes widened considerably, her pretty mouth trembling. "No..." _Sasuke... _"That wasn't Sasuke! It couldn't have been...that monster...it wasn't Sasuke!"

"Sasuke gave his body to Orochimaru, Sakura," Kakashi said steadily. Naruto's head whipped around to face the older man.

"Sensei!" he said sharply, "Don't tell her –"

"No," Sakura said. Her face dropped to the covers as she watched herself pick at her nails. "I want to know...tell me everything."

----

Though she couldn't see it, Kakashi's face was filled with concern for the girl – _Young woman... _he corrected himself. _She's a woman now...she can take care of herself...I should be able to tell her... _"It was only a piece of Sasuke, Sakura," Kakashi continued. "Apparently Sasuke's chakra had become so strong after defeating Itachi that Orochimaru simply...joined with him, rather than completely took over." _I'm going to regret this...she's not strong enough..._

He was surprised to see her with her face set firmly, a grim expression transforming her pretty face. "If Sasuke hadn't still been a part of that...you would probably be dead right now," Naruto said.

"So...Sasuke's still in there?" Sakura said. She had completely changed from the tangle of emotions she had been when she'd first been taken into the hospital, and Kakashi was beginning to respect her even more.

"Yeah," Naruto chimed in.

"But there's no way to get him back," Kakashi said

Naruto glared at the older man and Kakashi simply sent back an even gaze with his one obsidian eye. Sakura cleared her throat. "How long have I been here?"

"Two weeks."

"Is Sasuke..." she stopped, "Orochimaru. Is Orochimaru dead?"

Kakashi frowned. "Do you remember anything, Sakura?"

She squinted at her fingernails. "I was on a mission...nothing special. Typical B-class." She looked up. "He was there."

"Yes. He was looking for you, Sakura."

Naruto was still sitting next to the girl, but now he had his fists clenched. "That bastard..." he growled under his breath. Sakura took little notice of him.

"I went after him...I made up an excuse, because the team told me not to go. And he was waiting for me...he told me to come with him." Her lip was trembling again. "That's what you meant when you said he hurt me...he..."

"He _raped_ me."

Kakashi's fists did the same as Naruto's, his fingernails nearly digging through his glove and into his skin. Naruto quickly shoved aside formalities and wrapped his arms around her. "It's OK, Sakura..." he said, moving to rock her back and forth. She gripped his arms tightly.

"It's not OK..." she sobbed out.

Meanwhile, Kakashi just stared at them. He could feel the chakra activate in his body as he remembered...

_Sakura's scream echoed around the forest and the newest member of their team, Amarante, looked at them with fear in her purple eyes. "What was that?"_

"_NARUTO! SENSEI!"_

"_Sakura," they both said at the same time. Kakashi could feel the anger coursing through him...what could've happened to her...she was told not to go after him, damn it..._

_He was already gone by the time they arrived, and Sakura's ravaged body lay in the middle of the clearing. Naruto was at her side immediately. "Sakura, who did this to you?"_

"_Sasuke..." she whispered through bruised and bloody lips._

"_She's not too badly injured," Kakashi said after using what basic medic skills he had to determine if she was alright. "He must have put her in a trance with the Sharingan."_

It was all too obvious what had happened now. Amarante had just left, and both of her male teammates had stayed with her for almost the entire time.

Sasuke could still be after her.

----

Sakura had known that going after Sasuke would mean trouble. The conflicting chakras in his body could only mean one thing...but she'd been stupid enough to think that she could bring him back from the darkness.

She'd always been _so stupid._

She regretted all the times that she's supported him, and yet she still loved him, if not a little less. The dark-haired boy that had stolen her heart as a child still kept it in the palms of his hands, no matter how much he'd changed. She'd kept on looking for him through all of the years that he'd been with Orochimaru, learning what she could from any shinobi that spotted him on a mission.

When she'd found out that Sasuke had killed Itachi, she'd cried for the whole night, knowing that the next step would be to give his body to Orochimaru in payment. Because her parents were dead, an unlikely friend and mentor had stepped up to help her.

Kakashi, her sensei turned teammate, had held her through that rough time – awkwardly, yes, but he'd held her all the same. She'd fallen asleep in his arms, and she still didn't know why he had arrived at her house, or how he had known that she was hurting so badly.

----

He remembered when they'd first brought her back to Konoha, when she'd first been admitted into the hospital.

_Tsunade looked at both of the girl's teammates with anger in her eyes, her hands clenching the desk in front of her. "How did this happen?"_

"_We told her not to go, Hokage!" Naruto yelped hastily. Kakashi glared at him, silencing him._

"_She disobeyed our orders and followed Uchiha to the clearing that we found her...I believe that she was under the influence of the Sharingan and that's why she didn't call out sooner."_

"_You let her go off on her own!" the older woman nearly screeched. Naruto nearly crumpled up in his chair, but Kakashi just sat stoic, the same glare on his face that had been there since they'd found Sakura._

_Kakashi looked from her to Naruto. "Naruto, if you would please leave and go watch over Sakura?" The boy quickly got up and walked out the door, eager to leave the room. "Hokage..." Kakashi continued. "You know that I trust and care for Sakura –"_

"_Obviously not enough," the busty woman cut him off, "You may trust her, but if you truly cared for her you would know that she would still do anything for the Uchiha boy, no matter what your orders are."_

_Kakashi's voice rose in anger. "I couldn't follow her if she said she was going to relieve herself-"_

"_Stop making excuses for yourself and shut the fuck up," Tsunade said, "You should have sent Amarante with her. You know that we put the girl with your team to be a comrade to Sakura."_

_He stayed silent, not wanted to anger the Hokage again._

"_I trust that you'll take better care of her next time...she'll have to have someone with her at all times." Kakashi frowned at her. "The Uchiha boy must want something with her if he left her alive. You, Naruto, or Amarante will be living with her in turn as soon as she's released from our care, and I would suggest you sit here with her too." She glared at the silver-haired man. "She's sure to be having a hell of a lot of nightmares._

----

She did have nightmares. A million things ran in front of Kakashi's eyes as he thought about the many nights that she'd woken up crying for her parents or nearly beating the shit out of whoever was closest to the bed. He himself still had a couple bruises from her last outburst.

"_Sakura...Sakura, you've got to snap out of it!"_

"_Sasuke...Sasuke...please, Sasuke, LET GO OF ME!" she said, clawing at Kakashi's hands, which were on her shoulders._

_They were the only ones in the room that night, as Kakashi had finally gotten Naruto and Amarante to take a break. They both loved the pink-haired girl dearly, and it was tough for them to leave her in that condition._

"_Sakura, it's Kakashi, wake up!"_

_An abrupt change of emotion phased through the girl's blank and clouded eyes, her mouth smiling slightly. "Sasuke...I can't believe you came for me...I love you..."_

_She'd leaned her head towards him and planted a passionate kiss on his cloth-covered lips._

The problem was, he found himself liking it...even though it really hadn't been for him, her kiss had sparked something in the sex-deprived jounin (didn't you ever wonder why he read those Icha Icha books?) that he hadn't felt in years. Of course, he felt that it was utterly wrong for him to have those feelings for _Sakura_ – he was like her father, and he knew that she felt like his daughter – but at the same time, he couldn't help wanting more from the beautiful girl...no...woman.

_Oh, shit..._

This was really, _really_ not good.

----

**Author's Note: **So pleeeease tell me what you think! I don't know how this is going to turn out...but it will probably be full of angst and fluff (YAY!)!

Now, one thing I don't want to hear is "ewwww that's disgusting" or "he's like her DAD, ewwwww". Unlike some people, I don't take flames. And if you are saying those things, you're crazy. Kakashi is pretty much the sexiest ninja EVER and I don't want to hear you being DISGUSTED by him...because I LOVE him.

Anyway, please REVIEW!

--Kat


	2. Discovery

**Chapter 2: Discovery**

By: Katryn Parker

----

**Disclaimer: **OH CRAP! I forgot to inform you that I do not own Naruto, just in case you were wondering...lol.

----

**A/N: **Inner Sakura will now be in **bold**.

----

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXTREMELY SERIOUS CONTENT. PLEASE PROCEED WITH CAUTION.**

----

Konoha was a buzz of gossip and excitement today. The word had just gotten out.

Their beloved medic-nin, Haruno Sakura, was being released from the hospital.

It was still a mystery as to what had happened to her and why she'd been hospitalized so long. Even the shinobi were out of the loop; all that they knew was that the village was under threat of Orochimaru again.

Luckily, another thing that nobody knew was that Kakashi had already escorted her home.

"_We'll have to randomize where she's staying," Tsunade said seriously to Kakashi, Naruto, and Amarante as they sat in her office once again, "It'll be harder for Uchiha to find her that way."_

_All three of them nodded in agreement. "So who's first?" Naruto asked._

"_She's actually requested to stay with Kakashi first..." the Hokage explained._

_Kakashi glanced up, visible eyebrow raised. Sakura was going to be alone with him...in his own house... _Damn those Icha Icha Books! _he cursed silently._

_Tsunade continued. "...so you'll be taking her from the hospital to your own apartment as soon as she's released." The older woman glared at him. "You don't even want me to explain the consequences if she gets hurt again."_

_Kakashi just nodded, the same relaxed expression remaining on his face. Naruto looked with wide eyes between the Hokage and the older man..._

"_Go on now. Sakura's waiting."_

"So is there anything I can get for you?" Kakashi asked as Sakura sat down on the couch and looked around.

"It's not like I'm hurt anymore...I can get things on my own, thanks," she said, slightly annoyed. She turned towards him, a scowl on her face as she gestured towards the bookshelf. "Don't you read anything other than Icha Icha Books?"

"No."

Sakura just shook her head. It seemed like nothing could phase her ex-sensei...

Except that he had seemed so angry back at the hospital. She'd seen the anger in his obsidian eye, his fists clenched at his sides...a tingly sensation stirred in her abdomen and she quickly stopped thinking of that, forcing herself to return to the fact that the subject of these thoughts didn't read anything but porno books. Said subject sat down in a chair across from her, the newest of his favorite series in hand.

"Sensei?" she said quietly.

"It's just Kakashi now, Sakura," he said, glancing up at her, "The minute you became a jounin, we became equals...you remember that."

"Hm," she acknowledged. She did remember that. "Anyway...Kakashi."

"Yes?"

"Did I do anything over the two weeks that I was unconscious?"

She thought he saw him stiffen a little and she frowned. _Is that a blush I see...?_

"You had lots of nightmares," he answered calmly, "You beat the shit out of Naruto a couple of times."

She snorted. "Too bad I couldn't..."

Silence.

Kakashi spoke up after a few minutes. "Too bad you couldn't what?"

He glanced up from his book once again to see tears streaming down her face. She'd pulled her legs in and was sobbing into her knees at that moment. "Sakura..." He stood up and walked over to the couch, cursing Sasuke in his mind. _Stupid boy..._

"Why'd I let him touch me like that?" she choked out as Kakashi gathered her into his arms. The mentor he had him directed him from there.

"Just don't think about it," he murmured, starting to rock her awkwardly.

----

"_Sensei?"_

"_Yes, Sakura?"_

_She looked down into the water that flowed beneath the bridge that Team 7 had always met at, shaking her head. "I miss Sasuke and Naruto."_

"_Me too," he said silently. The girl hadn't been his student for four years...and now she was eighteen, tall, beautiful, and a competent chuunin. She'd been training with him for a few weeks in preparation for the jounin exams._

_She glanced up at him in surprise. "You miss them?"_

"_Why the surprise?" He was now officially distracted from his book. She'd caught him off guard...of course he missed his former students..._

"_I just...didn't think you cared that much," she admitted, blushing, "I mean, when I approached you about training for the exams, it was the first time I'd had a real conversation with you since Naruto left with Jiraiya. It seemed like...like you didn't care for us."_

_He slipped his book back into his pocket and moved closer to her, a frown visible on his face. "Of course I care for you and the boys," he said firmly, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder, "You were my students...my friends."_

"_And everyone knows your in desperate need of those," Sakura teased, grinning at him._

----

"I trusted him..." Sakura sniffled, wiping her nose on the back of her hand. Kakashi reached over and grabbed a tissue quickly, handing it to her. "Thanks...I just...I trusted him up until..."

She broke into a fresh wave of tears. Kakashi sighed, shaking his head. "Remember Sakura, it wasn't the Sasuke that we knew."

"Yeah, I know...it still hurts though..." She sucked in a fierce breath and wiped off her eyes. "I hate to be like this."

"It's to be expected."

"Yeah, I know that too."

"Well then don't be ashamed."

She looked up at the older man from her place on his shoulder, cursing the mask that he wore for hindering her ability to see his expressions. _I wonder if he's feeling the same thing I am..._

**Aren't you just dying to see what's under that mask?**

Sakura rolled her eyes. Inner Sakura hadn't spoken up since she'd been in the hospital. _Of course I'm dying to see what's under that mask... _she replied.

**You could ask him right now...he would probably do it just to make you feel better! **Inner Sakura said, cackling.

_That's a good idea..._

"What is it?" Kakashi said, looking at her.

Sakura blushed fiercely, realizing that she'd just been staring at him. "Uh...it's nothing...sorry..."

He got up, moving her back to her own space on the couch. "Well, since you seem to be feeling better, I'm going to go have a shower." For some reason, this made her blush, but he didn't seem to notice. "If you need anything, scream."

"Mm," she acknowledged, hiding her face. **Wouldn't you like to know what's under that mask...? **Inner Sakura said gleefully. Sakura frowned, cursing that other side of her.

_It's not like I'm going to spy on him. He's taking good care of me and it wouldn't be right for me to do that._

**You know you want to.**

_Yes, I think I've determined that already._

**Aw, fine...you're such a bore.**

_Sorry._

----

Kakashi sighed as he walked away from the pink-haired girl, thinking of how strong she'd been before. The girl had changed so much, all because of Sasuke...

_It wasn't Sasuke! _he told himself angrily. Of course he knew that it was all to make him feel better...what had happened to Team 7? What had he done wrong to make them all leave? Sasuke had been a complete failure...Naruto had gone off with another teacher...and Sakura had eventually followed her friends. And what had Kakashi done? He'd just sat around, continuing the missions that Tsunade would assign him and reading his damn books.

On another note, Sakura...something about his feelings for Sakura had changed. Was he really having strong feelings for her, or had he just gone too long without sex...needless to say, it was becoming a hindrance to taking care of her. They'd gone through too much together for him to betray her trust now.

He took off his mask and let the cool air touch his face. It wasn't even natural anymore...the piece of cloth that hid his features had become like a second skin to him.

Of course, he didn't know that someone was watching him.

----

Sakura quickly learned that there was nothing to do around Kakashi's house, and the option of conversation was out of the question – Kakashi was still in the shower. Ignoring the outbursts of Inner Sakura, the kunoichi made her way around the small apartment, delicately picking up pictures that interested her and running her fingers over the furniture. _I'll be here pretty often...why not make myself at home?_

Kakashi didn't have much at his home. The living room consisted of a bookshelf full of porno with a few pictures on top, a couch, a small table, and some chairs. The kitchen was on the other side of the room, the cupboards filled with non-perishable food and leftovers from restaurants. _I guess he doesn't cook..._

Down the hall was the bathroom, and at the end was his bedroom. She didn't want to invade his space, so she simply stayed in the main room, looking around. It didn't seem like he had guests very often, but the place was surprisingly clean.

She picked up one of the photographs and ran her fingers over the face of one of the boys in the picture...Team 7, back in the early days. "Sasuke..." she murmured, biting her lip. She didn't know what to think of him anymore. She knew that he'd changed, that the man that had violated her wasn't her old crush...but at the same time, he was the same...this was Sasuke now. And they hadn't thought of a way to dispel Orochimaru from his body.

It hurt so badly to be betrayed by the one you loved the most.

"Sakura," a voice said from behind her.

She jumped, turning towards the voice to see Kakashi. He had a towel in his hand and he was roughly drying his spiky silver hair. "You alright?" he asked.

She hastily put the picture down on it's face, bringing her hands together in front of her. "I'm fine," she said.

"OK." He walked into the kitchen and pulled some leftovers out of the freezer, then proceeded to throw them in the oven. "You don't mind leftover tempura?"

She shook her head, smiling weakly. _I want to be strong again..._

"Who are they?" she asked, pointing to another picture. Kakashi looked up and she thought she saw a flash of pain in his dark eye.

"They're my old teammates," he said quietly, "They're dead."

That was the end of that discussion...Sakura sat down in the chair across from the couch. _I guess this is how things are gonna go from here..._

**You could always make things more interesting.**

_Not you again..._

**Oh, come on...just go up to him and ask to see his face! That's all there is to it!**

_I doubt that he would show me._

**Come on...**

"No!" she said out loud. Kakashi looked back from the oven to her, raising an eyebrow. She blushed. "Hehe...it's nothing."

----

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked as she watched Kakashi walk down the hall with a pillow and a blanket in his hands, wearing only a pair of black sweat pants and his mask. She tried to keep herself from salivating. _He really is kind of attractive..._

**Now you're talking.**

_Hey! Who said you could start barging in on all my conversations!_

**I _am_ you, stupid.**

"I'm sleeping on the couch," he said, throwing both the blanket and pillow on said piece of furniture. "While you're here, you get to sleep on the bed."

She frowned. "Are you sure? I mean, it's already really nice of you to let me stay..."

"It's fine," he said firmly, "And I've already made up my mind. Now go to bed."

She shrugged her shoulders and said goodnight before picking up her bag and walking to the room to see that he had a really nice room. A big bed took up most of the space and a small window let the moonlight in, lighting things up. She smiled slightly when she saw a newer picture of their team by the bed, one that had probably been taken within the past year. She was smiling brightly and Naruto was leaning on her shoulder, grinning. Kakashi was seen bringing a bored eye up to the camera from his book.

"Things have changed," she said to herself quietly.

"_Sakura, just look into my eyes and I won't have to hurt you..."_

She squeezed her eyes shut as if it would enable her to look away from the scene that was playing out again in her memory.

"_Sasuke, this can't be you...what are you doing to me!"_

"_I want you, Sakura..."_

"_Please, stay back! I just wanted to talk...it's not supposed to be like this!"_

_His tongue flicked out, licking his lips hungrily, and Sakura's eyes widened, her voice completely gone as the Sharingan took it's hold on her._

_A snake's tongue._

"No!" she gasped, opening her eyes again. The moon shone in comfortingly and she wrapped her arms around herself, rubbing her shoulders.

She walked into the bathroom and switched on the lights, then proceeded to brush her teeth. The girl in front of her gazed back with dark circles under eyes, her skin pale and ghostly, her eyes empty.

She picked up her pajamas and began to take off her clothes.

_His hands._

_Not so gentle as she would've liked._

She cringed when she saw the bruises covering her chest and hips, tracing her fingers over them delicately only to pull away, remembering the last person to touch them. Her skin was flawed now...her inner thighs ached from what she'd been through, and she winced again as she remember his hands there, his teeth biting into her as if she belonged to him.

She'd thought it would be pure ecstasy to lose her virginity to Sasuke. That was definitely not the case.

Whenever anyone touched her now, she could feel those cold, cracked lips on her skin...all except for her closest friends, nobody could touch her without her jumping away. She kept on looking over her shoulder, thinking that he was there, waiting to hurt her again.

Somehow, she managed to go to bed, closing her eyes and pushing away the images to finally go to sleep.

----

Oh no.

"Sakura...I want you, Sakura..."

She opened her eyes.

He was there.

"Get away from me!" she screamed. He gripped her shoulders, bringing his snake-like face closer to hers. "KAKASHI!"

"He won't hear you...I've already used my Sharingan on him to put him into a trance..."

"NO, STAY AWAY!"

----

Kakashi's eyes popped open to the sound of Sakura's screaming and he was immediately at the door to his room. His eyes widened and he went to her quickly.

She was gripping the blankets on the bed, nearly shredding them with her nails, and thrashing around, kicking her legs as if someone were attacking her. Her eyes were open, but she didn't seem to see.

Kakashi knew exactly what she was dreaming.

"Sakura..." he said loudly, sitting next to her and dodging her feet as she sent kicks towards him. Luckily, her hands stayed glued to the sheets.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed, staring at him. He almost felt guilty as he took a grip on her arms.

"Wake up Sakura!" he said firmly. "WAKE UP!"

She blinked and the sleep cleared from her eyes as she looked around the room. "He was here," she said, panic creeping into her voice.

Kakashi held her shoulders gently, yet firmly. "No, he wasn't. You were dreaming. It's over...it's OK."

She stared up at him for a moment before wrapping her arms around him quickly and sobbing into his chest. He slowly brought his arms up and patted her on the back, stroking her hair as comfortingly as he could. _I should just get used to this..._

"When is it going to be alright?" she choked out, her entire body shaking.

He sighed. "It's only your first day out of the hospital..." he said, continuing to pull his fingers through her pink locks. "Give it time. It'll be rough, but your teammates will be there for you the whole way through...I'll be there for you."

Sakura slowly calmed herself, taking comfort in the closeness of the protective jounin.

**Well, this is nice.**

_I didn't expect you back so soon._

**Hey, you brought me here with your little outburst...he has nice abs. Too bad he's still wearing that damn mask, or I would-**

Sakura abruptly pulled away from him, her face burning. It was funny how she could forget her pain so quickly when she was fighting with Inner Sakura, and she quickly realized that it was probably her own way of recovering.

"Are you alright now?" Kakashi asked, his hand still tangled in her hair.

"Yeah, I'm...I'm fine," she said. She flashed him a quick smile, putting a hand on his wrist. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said, gazing into her eyes. "Now if you need anything else, just let me know."

He got up to leave and she cleared her throat awkwardly, stopping him.

"Yes?"

"Could you..." She took a deep breath, calming her nerves. "Could you just stay in here? I don't mind sharing the bed-"

"I'll sleep on the floor," he cut her off. "Be right back." _She's your student, Kakashi... _he scolded himself as he went to go get his pillow and blanket.

Meanwhile, Sakura was back in the room having her own thoughts...

**That was nice.**

_He's my ex-sensei!_

**He's still a hottie.**

_Oh...he kind of...no, I'm not doing this. I can't do this. This isn't the time or place._

**Then what is the time or place?**

_How about not right after I've been raped!_

Inner Sakura shut up after that. Every time that something serious would come up, Sakura's alternate personality would just disappear.

But the feelings still remained. When he came back to the room and lay down on the floor beside her, bidding her goodnight again, a tingly sensation crept into her stomach, reminding her of what she'd felt for Sasuke all those years ago.

_A crush...that's all it is...a crush._

Inner Sakura wasn't even there to prove her wrong.

----

**Author's Note: **Well, that was much longer than I'd expected...I'm quite pleased, actually. Please let me know what you think!

--Kat


	3. Delirium

**Chapter 3: Delirium**

----

Kakashi had always been a light sleeper, so he wasn't surprised when he woke to the light noise of Sakura getting out of bed early that morning and taking quiet steps out of the room and down the hall. Keeping his eyes closed and his ears open for just a moment to make sure she was alright, he quickly went back to sleep.

Luckily, the young woman hadn't had any more nightmares for the remainder of the night. Kakashi knew that she hadn't really gotten much sleep; considering how much she'd tossed and turned, keeping him awake, he guessed that she'd had a lot of trouble getting comfortable. And the floor wasn't the best place to spend the night either. If it had been any one else Kakashi would've gladly shared the large bed...but he was worried about what he'd do if he was in the same bed with his beautiful ex-student.

He hadn't had more than a few minutes of precious sleep before he heard her crying. Drowsily, he opened his eyes, adjusted his mask, threw the covers off, and walked down the hall.

----

Sakura knew that Kakashi was a light sleeper. After all, he was a ninja, and always had to be on alert – so she tried not to make too much noise after she left the room and went to go find entertainment somewhere in the empty house. Kakashi's presence had thankfully let her rest a little more than she had expected, the power of his chakra soaking into everything in the room. The feeling of so much strength and energy had left her secure enough not to worry or think about Sasuke too much.

Bored, Sakura looked around the small living room again, throwing herself onto the couch. Early morning sunlight leaked in through the blinds, and her stomach grumbled. _I think those leftovers were a little ancient... _she complained, getting up again and going through the pantry for the third time during her stay there. _I'm surprised he doesn't get food poisoning more often...guess he's immune or something... _Finding nothing good to eat, she walked over to the bookshelf and sorted through what seemed like hundreds of Icha Icha Paradise books, all with the same little orange cover. Needless to say, there was nothing to do here.

So she was left with only her thoughts. Absentmindedly, she sat down again and stretched out on the couch, staring at the white ceiling. Nothing stirred in the apartment, making things eerily silent. She thought about going back to Kakashi's room, stood up, and then changed her mind and returned to her original position.

"Sakura."

A jolt of fear ran along her spine and she sat up and spun around, her hand going to the place that usually held a kunai. She knew that voice...

"No, I'm just imagining things," she told herself sternly before remembering that Kakashi was still asleep and covering her mouth. She didn't want to wake him with her silly daydreams.

Another whisper of her name and she clenched her fists as a glimpse of red flashed across her vision. Suddenly, hands were trailing across her shoulder and the nape of her neck, and breath brushed against her ear.

"Mm...you're imagining me now, huh Sakura?"

"S...Sa...Sasuke?" she stuttered, looking back to see nothing but air. However, those cold hands still raked across her flesh, making her panic and squeeze her eyes shut. "No...you're...you're not..."

"Sakura."

Her eyes popped open and she saw Kakashi standing in the hallway, his one visible eye staring at her in alarm. She mustered up a smile and plastered it on her face, letting out a deep breath.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I...I'm fine," she said, pausing in the middle of her sentence. What had just happened? She'd definitely felt those hands...

The pink-haired girl watched as Kakashi walked across the room and pulled an oily, disgusting snack out of the pantry, pulling off the wrapper and walking to the bookshelf to pull out a volume of Icha Icha Paradise before sitting down across from her. A few minutes of silence passed before he eyed her warily. "Sakura, what's wrong?"

She looked up at him, blushing. "I..."

He waited for her to continue before sighing. "Yes?"

"I think I'm going insane."

His eye widened considerable and he dropped the book below eye level, looking at her instead. "And why is that?"

It wasn't long before tears were spilling out of her eyes and pouring down her face again, and he was suddenly moving towards her. However, when she felt his hands on her shoulders she threw her hands out to stop him, her chakra stabbing out in self-defense. Alarmed, he sat down on the other end of the couch as she let out more of her pain, unable to control the sobs that found their way out of her throat.

When she'd stopped crying a little he frowned at her. "Sakura, what happened?"

She gazed at him through blurry eyes, biting her lip until it bled. "I keep on imagining he's here...I can feel him touching me..." He murmured her name in concern, moving towards her a little, and she pushed her hands towards him again, obviously telling him to stay away. "Don't touch me!" she shrieked, her voice cracking.

That's when she saw it: blood was running down his arm. He looked in the same direction and quickly covered it up. "Don't worry..."

"I'm sorry," she blurted out quickly, "My chakra...it was instinct-"

"I said not to worry about it!" he said quickly, "You need to worry about yourself right now. Anything I can get you?"

She lowered her eyes, gulping down the rest of her tears. "A book would be nice."

"A book?" he asked her, "That's all?"

"Food would be nice too," she muttered, "Something that's not poisonous or expired."

His visible eye brightened and she knew that he was grinning under his mask. It actually made her feel a little bit better too, the positive energy overwhelming the negative. He chuckled, standing up and offering a hand. "A book, I can do. Here, come with me."

She got up and he led her down the hall, stopping at a closet with a plain wooden door. She wondered that she hadn't noticed it before in her boredom, regretting the choice not to adventure down here when he opened the door. Old, dusty weapons, apparel, and books decorated the shelves inside, set apart form the cleanliness of Kakashi's apartment.

"What is all this?" she asked quietly.

"It's stuff from my old team," he answered with the same reverent tone of voice. "Rin – the girl in the picture – was a medic, like you...she had a lot of medical books that I figure you'd like."

"Could I look at more of this stuff?"

He sighed, looking over at her. "Sure," he said, "I'll go out and get some food...and I'll send Naruto over as well, to guard you while I'm gone, alright? You shouldn't be alone for more than ten minutes."

"I'll be fine on my own, thanks," she said without looking at the older man, her gaze traveling along all of the items in the closet.

"I insist," he said, smiling. She looked at him briefly before nodding, and he left the apartment quickly for Naruto's, anxious about leaving her alone with her phantoms.

----

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Naruto screamed in Kakashi's face. The copy-nin sighed in frustration.

"I said she's having hallucinations and that you're not to touch her, Naruto," he replied calmly, "Now, I want you to go to my apartment and watch over her while I'm gone. Understood?" The obnoxious blonde really had matured over the past few years, but he still needed to be ordered around every once and while. "I'll be back soon, but I need to go get some food." He turned to leave, but the younger man caught him.

"Sensei?"

"Kakashi," he corrected, turning back to Naruto. "Yes?"

"Why did Sakura want to stay with you first?"

His brow furrowed in thought as he stared at his ex-student. "I hadn't really thought of that. Why?"

"Just curious. I'll ask her myself."

"Just don't upset her."

"I won't."

Kakashi left the blonde's apartment with the same thought in mind. Why _had _Sakura wanted to stay with him first? He supposed it was because she felt safest with him...Sakura hadn't really gotten used to Amarante yet, and Naruto was obviously too loud and obnoxious to stay with right after such a traumatic event. But the option that stuck in his mind, which he shouldn't really have been thinking of, slowly pushed its way to the forefront. _Does she have feelings for me?_

Shaking his head, he pushed the thought right back. _No way..._

That couldn't be true. Sakura was young and innocent, and had so many other options that it would just be bizarre for her to choose Kakashi over the rest. He was also still trying to deny that he might feel something more than friendly love for Sakura... _Alright, just stop thinking about it now, before it's too late, _he told himself. He just needed to get the food and get back to his apartment.

----

Sakura jumped when she heard the door open, relieved to see that it was only Naruto. "Hey Sakura-chan!" he greeted happily, raising a hand and smiling.

"Hi," she said, quirking her mouth a little and then returning to the medical books that Kakashi had shown her. Naruto walked over and stared at the objects in the closet curiously.

"What is all this?"

"It's stuff from Kakashi-sensei's – I mean, Kakashi's – old team," she said, correcting herself as she went along and pulling a picture down from the highest shelf. Naruto took it and stared at it. "Isn't it weird? I mean, I never even knew he had a team before us...or, I guess I knew, it just hadn't really ever seemed real."

"Yeah," Naruto agreed, giving her back the picture. "Hey, Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Why'd you want to stay with Sensei first?"

She stared at her friend, narrowing her eyes in thought. "Oh...I guess it's because...well, do you remember when we heard that Sasuke had killed Itachi?"

"Yeah."

"And I was really upset?"

"Yeah..."

"Well..." she shrugged her shoulders and looked down at the pictures as she thought about it. "Kakashi was the only one who showed up to comfort me. It was like he knew that I was in pain, somehow...and he really supported me, you know? It was really nice to know that someone was there for me, because my parents weren't."

Naruto frowned. "Well, he didn't comfort _me_, and I don't – "

"You were with Jiraiya," she said quickly.

"Oh." He stopped. "So why do you think he did that?"

"I don't know," she said, "I just feel safe with him, that's all."

She glared when she saw that he wasn't even really paying attention but now examining some surgeon's tools in the closet. "Whoa...what are these...?"

Sighing, she just shook her head. _He'll never grow up..._

----

Naruto ended up staying the rest of the day, going through the old dusty closet in awe, while Sakura retreated to the couch with one of the books. Kakashi occasionally glanced up at her from his own little orange book, worried that she would start having hallucinations again, but she seemed unaware of anything but the information in the heavy tome. She devoured the medical logs one by one, feasting on the knowledge inside.

They ate ramen for dinner, and Naruto ended up shoveling down the remainder of the pot along with most of the snacks in Kakashi's pantry before leaving with an upset stomach. Kakashi and Sakura shared a short laugh about the blonde before settling back in to their spots in the living room, each of them scanning the pages of their own books and not paying much attention to one another.

But someone was.

As the hours went by, Kakashi slowly drifted off, letting the book fall to his lap. Sakura briefly looked up from a diagram of the human arm and then returned to her reading without thinking of the older man deep asleep across from her, slumped in his chair and breathing deeply. The tick of the clock was the only noise other than Kakashi's breathing and the occasional turn of a page as green eyes examined old sketches by a dead medic nin.

"Sakura."

She looked up from her comfortable spot in the lamplight, shivering. She thought about waking Kakashi, but changed her mind quickly. _If it's just a hallucination, I have to be strong...for Naruto and Kakashi...they're strong..._

"Sakura..." he said. She looked up to see he was there, standing right next to Kakashi's prone form. His snake-like eyes gazed at her lustfully, the face she once knew changed into something different and evil. "You sure you're imagining things?"

Her eyes widened as he took a step closer to her and she slammed her book shut, willing herself not to let the Sharingan take hold. "You...you're not real..."

He reached out and touched her face delicately, hissing out a breath. "Does this feel real to you?"

"Stop it!" she said loudly. Kakashi should've been awake by now, at least to pull her out of this waking nightmare...

The creature in front of her pulled his hand lower, across her collar bone. "Why should I? I can't be defeated...the only thing keeping me from killing your unconscious old friend over there is the Uchiha boy...and his will is fading fast."

A spark of hope invaded Sakura's mind. "Sasuke's still in there?"

"Barely..."

Looking across at Kakashi, she wondered why he was unconscious, but everything was getting less and less troublesome as the Sharingan lulled her into a trance. Orochimaru – who she now realized was the one controlling what happened – dragged his hand lower until he touched her again where she didn't want to be touched. "Please..." she murmured, "No...not again...don't..."

----

When she woke up again she was back in bed, a splitting headache making her cringe. Kakashi looked over at her from his chair by the side of the bed, putting down the book hastily. "What happened..." she murmured.

"You fell asleep, and started muttering and thrashing around," he said, a hint of worry in his overly calm voice, "I tried to wake you up, but it obviously didn't work."

She grimaced, recalling what must have been a dream. "So why couldn't you..."

"I have reason to believe that these are aftereffects of the Sharingan," he said quietly, "It's the only explanation I can think of."

"Tell me more."

He sighed, putting a head in his hands and looking at the clock. It was now well past three in the morning, and he'd already spent most of the night worrying about the pink-haired kunoichi. "You're showing the same signs that you would if you were continuously being made to see illusions by the Sharingan. I've never seen this happen to anyone, but considering your...experience...with the Uchiha bloodline trait, it could be having a more long-term effect on your mind."

She gulped. "So how long will this last?"

Sitting back in his chair and shrugging his shoulders, he shook his head. "Who knows? Days...weeks? But we'll be here for you." One tired eye showed signs of a smile underneath the mask, and Sakura relaxed a little. It would be OK if she had people there to support her.

A few minutes later he was putting his pillow on the other side of the bed and throwing the blanket to the side of the room as he took off his shirt, shoes, and headband and slid under the covers. They weren't touching, but Sakura was still surprised at the act. "What are you doing this time?" she asked curiously.

"Taking you up on your offer of sharing the bed," he said emotionlessly, facing away from her, "I'm getting old enough that it's not very comfortable to sleep on this floor.

She laughed quietly and turned away from the silver-haired man, a smile on her face.

Maybe she could get through the night without any more bad dreams.

----

Sharingan eyes stared through the window at the pair of sleeping Hidden Leaf Ninja, narrowing as the man climbed into the bed with the beautiful young woman that the owner of the eyes longed for. _She'll be mine soon...and then I'll break you, boy, _a voice hissed in the owner's head.

**_Never...Sakura's too strong...and Naruto and Kakashi will protect -_**

The first voice laughed at the weaker voice, cutting him off. _But I can still blame you for all she's been through...after all, she wouldn't be in so much pain now if you didn't still lust after her._

**_Damn you_**, the second voice replied simply, not saying anything else.

With that, Uchiha Sasuke leaped off of the roof of the nearby building and into the forest outside of Konoha.

----

**A/N: **So Sasuke's still in there...acting as an Inner Orochimaru, I guess...I hope this fic isn't too predictable. '

I just finished reading the Nature of the Game – which is a PHENOMENAL story, you should go read it! It's by leafygirl and it's seriously amazing...beautifully written...

All these great KakaSaku stories are intimidating me, but your reviews keep me going. I promise there will plenty of fluff in later chapters, but for now Sakura is dealing with her betrayal by one of her closest friends, and I don't think it would be appropriate to have she and Kakashi just jump on each other right now or anything...she's having serious personal space issues.

On another note, I need some cool words starting with "D" to use as chapter names...that's going to be the theme.

PLEASE continue to review, I love you all! And I hope you liked the chapter!

--Kat


	4. Deception

**Chapter 4: Deception**

----

"Sakura..."

Sakura smiled lightly. _Finally, a good dream... _"Mm...yes?"

Someone cleared their throat and brought her farther out of her reverie as she cracked an eye open. Something was obstructing the light from hitting her eyes...

A blush painted her cheeks when she felt a pair of hands cover her own and delicately move them from where they were resting. She quickly closed her eyes again to fake sleep as Kakashi sat up and looked over at her, realizing that she had moved all the way over to him from her side of the bed. The older man got up stiffly and walked out of the room, followed by the sound of a door shutting quietly down the hall.

Sakura opened her eyes again, suddenly overcome by an uncontrollable fit of giggles. The laughter bubbled out of her chest for the first time in almost a week.

"What's so funny?" Kakashi's voice said from the doorway. She jumped, turning towards him and trying to stifle her laughter.

"I...I really don't know..." she said breathlessly, a grin still on her face.

Kakashi leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms, his visible eye showing that he was pleased with her change of mood. She'd now been out of the hospital for five days, but this was the first time she'd slept through the night, or had any kind of real laughter. It was also the first time she'd been so close to him.

"You slept well?"

Unbelievably, the smile on her face grew. "I didn't have any nightmares!" she said happily, jumping up. **_Hell yeah!_** Inner Sakura yelled as the girl continued to celebrate before running up to Kakashi and throwing her arms around him. His eyes widened a little and then he awkwardly returned the embrace. Sakura pulled away quickly. "Does this mean I get to go home?"

Kakashi frowned a little, shaking his head, and her smile faltered. "I don't think so..."

"Hey, it's alright," she said, shrugging. A blush quickly covered her pretty face. "Sorry for..." She gestured back to the bed. "...uh...you know..."

He cleared his throat, "Uh, yes, it's alright. Well." They stood there silently, the joy of the moment having passed. "You feel up to breakfast?"

Sakura made eye contact with him quickly, her green eyes wide. She hadn't left the apartment since being released from the hospital...her incident with Sasuke/Orochimaru had left her nerves on edge, and she didn't want to explain anything to everyone else. But cabin fever was kicking in...

She nodded firmly, smiling. "Yeah. Let's go."

----

Luckily, the small teahouse down the street wasn't very crowded that morning, and the storm that had soaked Konoha the night before had kept a lot of people inside. Kakashi and Sakura made their way quietly down the street and into the little building quickly, Sakura running a hand through her hair to brush out some of the water. Kakashi hastily went to a table and sat down, Sakura following.

"Why so quick?" she asked after getting settled across from him. A yellow light shone down on the wooden table, illuminating the booth in the absence of the sun.

"I just didn't know if you wanted anyone to see you," Kakashi explained, slouching in his seat a bit. Sakura knew that if he'd have sat any taller his hair might've hit the light fixture.

She nodded. "I see...thanks."

A waitress came and took their orders and soon they were both clasping cups of hot tea in front of them. Kakashi raised the cup to his lips and slowly took a sip through his mask. Sakura let out a short laugh at the sight.

"What?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It seems funny how attached you are to that mask," she responded, rolling her eyes.

"And why does it bother you so much?"

She laughed, and then took a sip of her own tea. "Touché."

He chuckled lightly and then looked at her with an appraising eye. "You know Sakura, you've changed so much."

Instant regret took over the minute he said it. The smile on her face didn't fade, but a trace of confusion founds its way into her eyes, making her crease her brow slightly. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing."

It was obvious that that part of the conversation was over.

A few moments of silence passed between them during which the waitress came back with their food, putting a plate in front of Sakura only. The kunoichi looked at her ex-sensei accusingly. "So you don't eat?"

He shook his head sarcastically, and she thought she heard a quiet laugh. "Sakura...you've seen me eat plenty of times in the past few days, haven't you?"

She thought back on it, but didn't remember seeing his face. "I...well, I guess I wasn't watching..."

"So I do eat, but you just don't pay enough attention to see me take off my mask," he explained gleefully. Sakura glared before beginning to eat her own food.

"This tastes so good after the crap you have at your place..." she muttered between bites.

"Was that supposed to be an insult?"

"Not at all..." she drawled. Kakashi laughed at her again.

"You've grown up, but I see you haven't lost your sense of humor. I guess that's a good thing."

She didn't respond, continuing to eat instead.

Kakashi sat silently as she finished, and then watched as the waitress came back and took Sakura's empty plate from her. It wasn't long before the pink-haired girl looked up at him expectantly. "So what else are we doing today?"

He stared at her with his droopy eye, betraying no emotion whatsoever. "I was thinking we'd go back to the apartment and read some more."

Another moment of silence. And then...

"How about we train?"

He stared at her incredulously. "Sakura, it's raining. Hardly a good day to train."

She looked up at him, pouting and clasping her hands in front of her. "Pleeeeeease Sensei?"

He sighed, giving in. "Fine, Sakura...let's just wait for the bill and then we can go..." Just as he said that, a new bucket of rain fell on Konoha, and the sound of raindrops pattering on the roof filled the teahouse. Kakashi took a breath to ask if she was sure, but Sakura cut him off.

"I'm sure...now let's get going."

----

Drops of water fell from Sakura's hair as she put her hands on her knees to catch her breath after another sparring session with Kakashi, pleased to see that he was leaning against a tree and doing the same. She guessed that they'd been out in the forest training grounds for a couple hours now, and they were both soaked. Kakashi's mask clung to his skin, but still didn't suggest enough of his features to make them out. The April air bit at Sakura's wet skin, making her shiver as she stood up, stretching a little. "Wanna go again?"

He looked at her in awe, his eye wide. "_Again_?"

"Aw, come on Kakashi...or are you gettin' too old?"

He rolled his eyes at her stab at his age. "You know that I only just turned twenty-six..."

Sakura laughed. "I think you're off by about eight years." She finished her sentence and quickly sent a punch in his direction, which he caught easily.

"I may be older, but I can still handle a little kunoichi."

Realizing that he wasn't releasing his grip on her fist, she kicked her foot out at his stomach, which he deflected with his other hand, throwing her backwards into the squishy, wet grass.

Her laughter filled the small glade as she propped herself up on her elbows. "That wasn't very nice."

"That's what you get for –"

A quick sweep of her foot caught him off guard and brought him onto the ground as well, almost comically swaying and falling into the mud. "Alright Sakura..." he groaned from his place on the ground, "It's called respect for your elders..."

She snorted, looking over at the man slowly sinking into the mud. "You gonna get up?"

"I think you might've broken your old sensei's back..."

Laughing again, she stood and put a hand out to help him, looking down at his still form.

And then he was gone.

"Behind you," she heard before being shoved into the mud again. Laughter exploded out of her lungs while she kept her eyes closed. She knew that Kakashi was back leaning against his tree, probably pulling out one of his little books under the shelter of the tree's branches.

"Now _that _wasn't fair," she proclaimed. The water on the ground was pressing against her back, but she was already so drenched that she didn't really care.

"I never said we could fight again, and you attacked me anyway," he said. She opened her eyes to see his hand this time, reaching out to help her up. "Now you can praise me."

"You don't get any more praise," she growled playfully, sitting up and taking his hand.

She didn't notice the mud under her foot as she got up.

----

Kakashi automatically held out his arms for the girl to grab onto as she slid forward, holding onto anything that she could.

Unfortunately for him, that something happened to be his mask.

Sakura's fingers still gripped the black cloth as she looked up at him with wide eyes. _This certainly wasn't what I was expecting..._

The tone of his skin was pale in the most attractive way she'd ever seen, finally out of the shadows of his mask and headband. The two words that came to mind when looking at his features were beautiful and dignified. **_Look at those lips!_** Inner Sakura sighed, **_Brings tears to my eyes!_**

Sakura absentmindedly brought a hand to his face and touched his smooth skin, as he looked down on her with wide eyes, the Sharingan eye still covered by his headband. Her fingers wandered along his cheek bones and over his nose, and finally to the lips that Inner Sakura was raving about, gingerly caressing them. The scar that slashed across his eye ran all the way along his cheek bone and down to his jaw as well, attracting her attention as well.

Kakashi just stood there, fighting a battle with himself over what he was supposed to do. He wanted so badly to lean forward and kiss the girl, but he didn't know how she would react after being violated so badly with Sasuke.

Feeling won out over reason.

Sakura gasped as the beautiful face moved closer to hers and his lips covered hers lovingly. Meeting with shock, Kakashi pulled away, and Sakura blinked at him in surprise. **_Come on girl, go for it! _**Inner Sakura screamed.

She leaned forward, closing her eyes again, but he'd already put a hand on her waist and another around her shoulder, having to bend down for better access to her mouth. Panic surged through her when he started pulling her closer, but it was instantly gone – unlike Sasuke, Kakashi was tender and kind, and she knew that she had the option to stop completely if she wanted to...which she didn't.

Her breath hitched in her throat and she moaned slightly as she put her hands on his chest and he pulled her to where their bodies were almost completely pressed against one another, tilting his head and opening his mouth slightly, questioningly. She responded by opening her own lips and letting his tongue in, giving in to the moment.

Soon he pulled away, and they leaned their foreheads against each other with closed eyes, drawing in deep breaths. Kakashi's hands floated down to her hips and she relaxed after releasing all of the romantic tension of the past five days in close quarters with such a beautiful man.

"I'm sorry..." he muttered. Sakura laughed.

"Why?"

His eyes met hers, frowning. "You don't object to that?"

She blushed as she realized that she had just kissed her former teacher. "Um...we're equals, right...I kinda liked it..."

They stood there for a few more seconds before he reluctantly backed away from her, pulling up his mask and smiling. "Let's go back to the apartment and get cleaned up."

Sakura smiled, feeling like a schoolgirl with a crush. "OK."

----

Kakashi felt lightheaded as he rubbed his hair with a towel and sat down on the couch with an Icha Icha book while Sakura showered. He hadn't meant to do that...the kiss probably wouldn't have happened if she hadn't accidentally pulled down his mask...but he knew that he wouldn't have been nearly as happy as he was now if they hadn't had that moment. Maybe now he could get over that overwhelming feeling he had every time he was around her...

But, no, he knew that it would only get worse. From then on he would want her more and more, and he realized that it would be the same for her. And things couldn't work between them...both were highly qualified jounin, both of them often went out on dangerous missions...not to mention the huge age difference.

Of course, it wasn't unheard of for teacher and student to have a relationship. And he knew of at least two happy couples that were many years apart from each other and had successful marriages...so that would be OK...

Or maybe it was just that he'd never considered himself the type to settle down.

Kakashi had no idea what he was going to do.

----

Sakura quietly hummed to herself as she brushed her clean pink hair and examined her face in the mirror. Kakashi's kiss had completely erased all negative thoughts from her mind, leaving a nice tingly feeling in her abdomen and a smile on her face. _Everything's getting better... _she thought happily, _And the bruises are almost gone..._

_**Was that not phenomenal!**_

Sakura almost laughed out loud at her alternate personality. _I can't believe I'm talking to myself again..._

_**Hey, somebody's got to be the wild one here...next time you should try to pull some other articles of clothing off...**_

Sakura giggled despite herself, knowing that that really was her thinking. No matter what she referred to that little voice as, the kunoichi knew that Inner Sakura was really her deepest, darkest thoughts.

A chill passed through the room and she rubbed her shoulders slightly, frowning. _There shouldn't be a breeze in here..._

He was there.

Orochimaru/Sasuke stared at her in the mirror, standing slightly behind her own reflection. She turned to where the evil man should have been in real life, but he wasn't there, and the reflection was the only thing that she could see. "Don't get so comfortable, Sakura..." he said, smiling sinisterly in her ear, placing his hands on her shoulders. The chill was his breath, and she could feel it on her neck now.

"You're not real," she said firmly, although it hadn't worked last time.

"Then what's this...?" He wrapped his hands around her wrists and then proceeded to drag his nails down her forearms, leaving bloody cuts in their wake. She couldn't do anything but stare at the Sharingan in the mirror, her head lulling to the side as she fell into its trance.

"No..." she murmured.

His snake-like tongue flicked out and brushed against her neck. "You can't stop me..."

"No...no...KAKASHI!"

Orochimaru/Sasuke hissed and quickly disappeared, leaving her to fall to the floor.

----

Kakashi jumped up at the sound of her scream, walking to the door hastily and knocking harshly. "Sakura?" No answer. "Sakura!"

He slammed his palm into the door and the flimsy lock quickly gave way, letting him in.

She was lying in a pool of blood.

----

Sakura was in a daze as Kakashi scooped her up and carried her back to the hospital...as Shizune and Tsunade gaped at her for a moment before taking her to the emergency room...

"Who did this, Sakura?"

"Oroch...Oro..."

"Orochimaru," Kakashi's voice said from somewhere else. She couldn't see anymore. Black spots appeared in front of her and she could feel her consciousness oozing out of her with too much of her blood...

----

Kakashi watched the girl worriedly, crossing his arms in front of him and retreating into a corner to get out of the Hokage's way. Tsunade was rushing around and telling the other medics what to do as Sakura just continued to bleed.

His eyes narrowed as she tried to tell them who had hurt her, and he hissed out the name angrily. Tsunade turned towards him, taking him by the arm.

"We need to talk."

She led him out of the emergency room and down the hallways to her office before closing the door and sitting him down in front of her.

"We should send out a team to track him down if he's here..." Kakashi started, but Tsunade held up a hand to stop him, her face marred with a pained expression.

She looked at him, frowning. "These wounds appear to be self-inflicted..."

He mirrored her expression. "What?"

"From now on you'll have to keep her away from razors...she shouldn't be allowed to do anything alone. Obviously she's in danger even when she's in your apartment, Kakashi, and I trust you as one of the finest jounin here. Since she obviously trusts you...and Naruto and Amarante are not as advanced in skill...I've decided that she should stay with only you until Sasuke is found and..." she paused painfully, "...taken care of."

Kakashi nodded, letting it all soak in. "Although Sakura has always been so strong..."

"Rape can push even the strongest people over the edge," Tsunade said sadly, "And you know that it must be worse for Sakura...the person she trusted the most betrayed her in the worst way." She stared at Kakashi edgily. "That's why it's so important for you to be there for her. Be her rock, someone that she can turn to...because we know it's what she needs right now."

He nodded again, precisely aware of what Tsunade was saying. "So when can she be released again?"

"No more than a couple of days," Tsunade answered, sitting back in her chair, "I think that she blacked out due to stress rather than blood loss. But you still need to be extremely careful around her."

"I will, Hokage."

"Good. You can go, Kakashi. Let us take care of her tonight and we'll get you back here in the morning."

"I'd rather stay..."

"I insist," she responded sharply, putting a hand on his arm. He looked at her in surprise. "Everyone knows that you've spent night and day taking care of her, and you've earned a break."

So, not wanting to disobey the Hokage, he went home alone that night.

----

Things seemed abnormally quiet as Kakashi cleaned up the bloody mess in the bathroom, anger at Sakura's attacker getting stronger and stronger as he scrubbed away at the red stains on the tile.

Although she'd only been living with him for five days, he realized that he'd gotten used to it as he climbed into bed, vaguely wondering how things would have been that night, if they would have been different because they'd kissed. Perhaps she would've ended up wrapped in his arms again, intentionally this time.

Was it all a mistake? He didn't know.

For the first time, Kakashi cursed at how clueless he really was.

----

**A/N: **Well, I don't know if it's really long enough, but I liked this chapter...they finally kissed! I just couldn't hold back any longer...I thought it was time for some fluff, because I realized how fluffless this really has been so far...

Anyway, I was really impressed with all the D words you guys came up with. I've got to thank Sakurablossom 352 for this particular chapter name...and a really nice review to go along with it. So, thanks to all of you, I've now got chapter names for at least 40 or so chapters...but I'm doubtful that there are going to be that many, lol.

In regard to the lapse of time during this chapter, three days have passed since Chapter 3.

Review responses will be PMs. Thanks so much guys, and **PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW!**

--Kat


	5. Dilemma

**Chapter 5: Dilemma**

----

The first thing Kakashi noticed when he woke up the next morning was that something definitely wasn't right.

What little light came in through the small window wasn't enough to show a normal person an intruder lurking in the room, but Kakashi was anything but normal. He looked around with sharp, trained eyes, scanning every corner for abnormalities. Seeing no one, he sat up quietly and searched for any signs of a trap, also turning up empty handed. After looking around everywhere, he found that the apartment was completely empty...everything was in perfect order.

He shrugged, supposing that it might have been Sakura's absence that had him out of sorts. Her familiar chakra had become a part of life, and everything seemed empty without her.

"No...something else..." he muttered to himself, turning towards the bathroom door and opening it slowly.

Of course, it was spotless. Kakashi had gotten used to cleaning it out, as he'd nursed his own wounds there several times in favor of going to the hospital. Others had scolded him for avoiding medical treatment, but he just couldn't stand them...why go to a hospital when you could take care of yourself?

Nothing seemed out of place. The room was white, clean, and quite boring. He closed his eyes, using his other senses to determine what could be wrong there.

There it was. Another energy...coming out of nowhere. He clearly recognized it and his eyes snapped open as he cursed himself for not realizing it before.

"Orochimaru..."

----

All was quiet in the hospital after Kakashi had finally left, and Tsunade had sent a younger medic, Ichigo, to Sakura's room to watch over her for the night, telling the young woman to call for help if needed. Ichigo had finished her duties around the hospital and settled down with a book at about midnight, making sure not to fall asleep as she waited for the Hokage herself to take over the watch in a few hours. Ichigo didn't know much about Haruno Sakura, but she'd seen her around the hospital plenty of times, and she knew that the Hokage cared for her very much. The young woman didn't want to get on Tsunade's bad side, so she watched the kunoichi carefully.

The clock struck one...and then two...Ichigo began to lose focus on the book and looked around the room a bit, glancing over at Sakura to make sure she was still breathing steadily and wasn't in any distress. The pink-haired girl lay still, her chest rising and falling rhythmically. Ichigo sighed and returned to her book.

A flash of red caught her attention and she frowned, looking up. Her jaw dropped.

Sakura was gone.

No, wait.

Nevermind.

The girl was still there. Ichigo shook her head. _Must've been a trick of the light..._

But the feeling that something was wrong just wouldn't go away. She stood up and walked over to Sakura's bedside, touching a lock of hair to make sure that the kunoichi was really there and finding that she was. Ichigo closed her eyes, shaking her head again. _Stop worrying so much...there's nothing wrong..._

At about three she drifted off to sleep, letting her book drop to the floor.

----

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo blinked her heavy eyes, looking up at Tsunade in confusion as the older woman shook her. "What...?"

"Where's Sakura?"

Ichigo looked over at the bed to see the snoozing kunoichi, looking the same as early morning light crept through the window. "Hokage, she's right there...don't you see her?"

Tsunade's eyes widened and she performed a hand sign quickly. Ichigo's eyes widened at the new scene before her.

Sakura was gone, the blood-stained sheets thrown on the floor as if there'd been a struggle. She looked up at the older woman, the distress obvious on her face. "But Hokage...I would've heard...I would've known..."

"It was the Sharingan."

Both women looked up to see the grave copy ninja standing in the doorway, his one visible eye showing a mixture of anger and anxiety. Tsunade stood up straight and turned towards him, knowing that the same look was on her own face. "I expected as much. Do you know where he's taken her?"

Ichigo frowned. "What's going on?"

Both of the older people ignored her. "She can't be far..." Kakashi said quietly, staring at the floor, "You should organize a team to go after them. I'm leaving now." He turned to go but Tsunade stopped him abruptly.

"Take care of my student," she said fiercely.

Kakashi nodded, and then he was gone.

Ichigo stared at the Hokage, wide-eyed, finally mustering up the courage to speak. "W-what's going on...?"

----

"Sakura...Sakura..."

_She ran her fingertips over his perfect nose...high cheekbones...flawless skin...beautiful lips._

_His dark eye closed as he leaned closer to her._

"Sakura, hurry, wake up!"

_She gave into his kiss as he hungrily began to search deeper in the cavern of her mouth, tilting his head and hunching over to gain better access._

"Sakura!"

Her eyes snapped open to look into charcoal black ones as they gazed down at her.

"Sa...Sasuke..." She muttered, her breath hitching in fear. She rose to her elbows and grimaced, realizing that the wounds on her arms were worse than she'd thought. "Get...get away from me..."

He stood up and howled in pain, clutching his head and squeezing his eyes shut. She nearly jumped out of her skin, rising quickly instead as she watched him in confusion.

"Sakura, you have to get away from here now!"

The hiss was gone, leaving the voice that she'd known and loved so long ago. She frowned in fear and confusion, backing away. "But why...Sasuke? What's wrong with you? Why are you letting me go? Is this some kind of game?"

He stared at her, his eyes flashing red before reverting back to black. "No, Sakura, you have to get back to safety while I'm in control of my body..." He lifted an erratically shaking hand, pointing to his left. "That way...Konoha's back that way..." He let out another ear-splitting scream and she turned quickly to run away. A million thoughts flew through her head as she picked up speed. _Sasuke's still in there? Protecting me? Is there really a way to get him back...?_

His screams echoed around her, slowly getting farther and farther away as she ran and finally collapsed, unable to go any further.

----

Kakashi found his ex-student in a small village outside of Konoha a couple hours later, where some townspeople had found her in the forest and taken her in to rest. They said that she'd muttered to them about random and unexplainable things as they'd taken her to their house, often mentioning ninja. Kakashi quickly informed them that she was from Hidden Leaf and that he would take her back from there, thanking them politely before taking her away.

She slept for a few more hours after he carefully carried her back to his apartment and tucked her in to bed, more tender than he would ever admit to be. Naruto arrived just a few minutes after they got back, agreeing to watch over her while Kakashi went to go and get Tsunade so she could evaluate Sakura's injuries and he could explain the wounds that had decorated Sakura's arms.

After a quick examination, the Hokage informed the two worried men that Sakura was simply exhausted from a lot of running done the previous night...probably through thick brush and briars. "She'll be just fine..." she confirmed, "He doesn't seem to have...done anything to her this time."

Kakashi simply nodded, while Naruto frowned in confusion. "I wonder how she got away..." he murmured.

Both older people shrugged, and Kakashi stood up, stretching his back a little. "Hokage, I have something I'd like to discuss with you...Naruto, you stay here and take care of Sakura."

The blonde nodded firmly and Tsunade led the way out of the room, turning and falling hopelessly onto the couch as the tall copy ninja shut the door behind them. "I can't believe he snuck in right around me...I'm the Hokage, and he still managed to take her right from under my nose!"

"I'm led to believe he planned on her going to the hospital all along," Kakashi muttered, taking a seat across from her. Her eyes widened as he continued. "He was here too...the hallucinations weren't natural, they were brought on my Sasuke's Sharingan. I think that he probably used hallucinations to make her slit her own wrists, as well as have those terrible dreams and the dementia we thought was from all the stress. He never came inside...I've got traps on the windows and doors...but he did managed to put her in trances from outside."

"Damn him..." Tsunade growled, looking resolutely at Kakashi. "We have to find him and bring him down before he can hurt her again. I'm sending a team out as soon as possible-"

"Even I know that that's completely irrational," he said, cutting her off, "This is Orochimaru we're talking about...and he's using Sasuke's body and chakra. The two of them could never be defeated by even our most skilled ANBU team."

She sighed. "Then what are we supposed to do?"

"Well..."

----

Sakura looked around through blurry eyes as she took in her surroundings. _I'm back in Kakashi's room..._

"Sakura!" a familiar masculine voice said from beside her.

She squinted. "Tone it down, Naruto..."

"Sorry." The blonde sat back a little, but stayed tense in seat, ready to help her with anything. "Sakura, are you alright?"

She groaned. "I just feel tired...what happened?"

_He stared at her, his eyes flashing red before reverting back to black. "No, Sakura, you have to get back to safety while I'm in control of my body..."_

She gasped and Naruto was on the edge of his seat again at the sharp intake of breath. "Hey, you sure you're alright!"

Despite the pounding headache that overrode her senses at that moment, she sat up abruptly, grabbing Naruto's hand. "Sasuke's still in there!" she said, her eyes wide and her breath quick. Naruto's expression matched hers.

"You mean...we can get him back...?"

"I'm sure of it!" she said, smiling a little, "We just have to...we just have to seal Orochimaru in there...Sasuke was strong enough to save me! That's how I got away, Sasuke took control of his body again...and he saved me!"

"But he..."

"Everything alright?"

The two young ninja looked over to see Kakashi leaning against the doorframe, concern showing in his visible eye. Sakura turned towards him with the same enthusiasm, but it quickly dissipated when she remembered what he'd said when she'd first woken up.

"_But there's no way to get him back."_

"Kakashi...why'd you tell me there was no way to get him back?"

His eye widened considerably, but she just continued to gaze at him. He looked from her to Naruto as the blonde followed suit.

----

Kakashi really did have his reasons for telling Sakura that Sasuke couldn't be brought back. He knew that even though her confidence in Sasuke was shattered, it would be brought back in full force with the knowledge that Orochimaru was the one controlling Sasuke's body at the time, and that she as a medic really could do something to help him...it had seemed like the right thing to do to keep it from her.

Now it was coming back to bite him as she watched him appraisingly, waiting for an answer.

"I thought you would've gone after him," Kakashi said simply, making sure that his obsidian eye didn't betray his anxiety.

A growl emanated from low in Naruto's throat and Kakashi looked at the young man in frustration. "There was a way to help Sasuke and you didn't tell us...?" he said through gritted teeth. Kakashi sighed, shaking his head.

"I couldn't have my students going out after a psychopathic murderer...even if he used to be a friend," Kakashi said, a hint of annoyance in his voice. He knew that they wouldn't understand, and he already felt like a piece of shit for keeping it from them. "I was protecting you."

Sakura's eyes narrowed slightly, but she put a hand over Naruto's to calm him down. The young man looked over at her in surprise. "He's right," she said quietly.

Kakashi hadn't been expecting that. Sakura had always been extremely shortsighted and naive in regard to Sasuke, and she was taking this well compared to Kakashi's expectations of her. Maybe she'd grown up after all...

She got up slowly and Kakashi watched with growing concern as Naruto helped her up. "I'm going to spend the night at Naruto's tonight..." she said quietly, not meeting the copy ninja's eyes. "I'll be back in a few days...don't come check on me, I'll be fine."

Kakashi winced inwardly at the cutting tone of her voice. "Just don't do anything stupid," he said, responding in the same tone despite himself.

"Trust me," she whispered as she passed him.

He just stood there as his two ex-students gathered some of Sakura's things and left, slamming the door behind them.

No matter how much he wanted to stop them, there was nothing he could do.

----

Sakura flipped through the pages of one of Kakashi's old medical books effortlessly, not really looking at the information inside as Naruto walked towards her with a steaming cup of instant ramen.

"What's wrong?" he said, quieter than average but loud nonetheless.

She smiled at him slightly, shrugging. He'd matured so much, growing into a little sense of nurturing and rationality. "I don't know...don't you feel...well...betrayed?"

He nodded, frowning. "Everything's changed...I always thought that Sensei would tell us if there were any way to help Sasuke...and Sasuke's going all crazy on us and becoming a missing nin and killing his brother and all that..."

She silently agreed, deciding against correcting his grammar. She'd thought that after how close the three of them had become after Sasuke's departure...especially between she and Kakashi...he would've let them in on any information he had. "I just wish that Orochimaru had never shown up that time at the exams...that Sasuke hadn't...hadn't..." She sniffled quietly and Naruto's eyes widened as he realized that she was crying.

"Sakura!" he said, awkwardly patting her on the back. "Don't...don't cry!"

The kunoichi looked up at him, tears streaming over her porcelain skin. "I...I can't help it...I mean...first Sasuke's good...and then he's bad...and then he's good again! And our sensei...Kakashi..."

Naruto patted her back a little more, setting down his precious ramen to take a try at wiping the tears off her face. "Oh Sakura, it's OK..."

"No it's not," she sobbed, seeming more and more like her old self every second. She blinked some of the tears out of her eyes and flung her arms around her friend's neck, breaking into a fresh wave of crying and burying her head in his shoulder. "Ee isht ee..." she sobbed, her voice muffled in his orange T-shirt. He frowned.

"What? 'Ee isht ee'," he repeated, testing the words himself, "Ee isht...he isst...he kissed you!" He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away from him quickly, staring at her. Of course, he knew who she meant...but it couldn't be true... "Sasuke kissed you?" he asked, though he knew that wasn't what she was saying.

"No...it...Ka..."

"SENSEI KISSED YOU!" Naruto exploded. Sakura drew back, her tears coming silently in the aftermath of Naruto's outburst. She nodded, biting her lip, and Naruto glared over at the door, standing up quickly. "I'm gonna..."

"No, Naruto, stop!" she said abruptly, "I kissed him back." He turned around, his eyes wide, to see her crying again, and he quickly returned to give her an awkward hug. "I just...I'm so confused..."

"It's OK Sakura..." he said, grateful for the slight sense of care that adulthood had brought him, "It's OK..."

----

Kakashi groaned unhappily as he walked down the hall to his bedroom, preparing for another night alone in the apartment.

He should've been used to it, but Sakura's bright presence, though sometimes very depressed over the week, had changed everything there. Now things reeked of a floral, feminine shampoo that Kakashi strangely found himself liking; medic journals that had once belonged to Rin lay scattered around the living room; and Sakura's absence left him with nobody to take care of and everything to feel sorry about.

It killed him that she was away voluntarily tonight, but he felt better about leaving her with Naruto. Kakashi knew that the blonde was fiercely protective of Sakura, and that he wouldn't let any harm come to her...but at the same time, he was a little jealous.

This brought about all new thoughts. When had he started getting jealous of Naruto? When had he started getting jealous of any other man who interacted with Sakura? He supposed it was a recent development, and that it had probably happened at about the same time he decided to kiss her.

Kakashi knew that he shouldn't have been attracted to her – she was his old student, like a daughter to him, and it was wrong for him to have those feelings, let alone act upon them. But she was a beautiful, smart, and kind woman, and he couldn't help but be attracted to this girl that had suddenly become so much more to him.

Did he love her? No, it was just lust...or that's what he told himself. But he had so many reasons to fall in love with the pink-haired kunoichi...

Had he kept the possibility of Sasuke's recovery from Sakura because he was jealous? _That's not like me... _he told himself firmly. He would never place himself above his duty. And it was only rational to keep that secret from her...

His conversation with Tsunade earlier that day gave him doubts.

"_Even I know that that's completely irrational," he said, cutting her off, "This is Orochimaru we're talking about...and he's using Sasuke's body and chakra. The two of them could never be defeated by even our most skilled ANBU team."_

_She sighed. "Then what are we supposed to do?"_

"_Well...if we could somehow catch him unawares, we could seal Orochimaru inside Sasuke...but it would take a skilled medic, and someone that could get close to Sasuke at that."_

_They were both silent for a long moment before Tsunade looked up at him, her eyes distant and her voice strangely quiet. "I'm sure that Sakura would be glad to do it for Sasuke."_

_Kakashi frowned, automatically ruling the girl out. "She's been through too much with him...you couldn't ask her to do that..."_

_Tsunade shook her head. "Again, I'm sure that she would do it for Sasuke...and it would make her happy...I don't know, if it's her only shot at freedom we should try it. We don't want her to live in his shadow forever, do we?" She glared. "How would you feel if she was taken away from us? If she went willingly I'm sure she wouldn't be injured. And Sasuke may be able to control Orochimaru enough to take good care of her and let her perform the seal...you can go and watch over her if you must. You're stealthy enough to get away with it."_

"_You want to put her in that kind of danger?"_

"I _trust her, Kakashi. Why don't you?"_

Why didn't he trust her? Why couldn't he let her make her own choices? Was it really the paternal instinct he'd gained with his team...or was it something more?

He turned over on his stomach and removed his mask, letting the soft pillow brush against his skin and breathing in Sakura's scent. Phantom hands traced over his shoulder blades and down to his lower back, across his chest and abdomen as he drifted off to sleep, imagining her lips pressed against his jaw and wishing that she were there in his arms.

Definitely something more.

_Oh, shit._

----

**A/N: **I was actually worried that this chapter wouldn't be long enough...but apparently that worked out fine, because it's LONGER THAN THE LAST ONE! YES! So anyway, I have lots of notes about this chapter...

If you felt like Sakura's kidnapping from the hospital was a little rushed, don't. It's all part of my plan...and I know it seemed hasty...but if you can see it I'm trying to make you pity Sasuke. So PITY HIM! He's being controlled by Orochimaru, and he's being forced to hurt the girl he loves. It's sad. So don't be too mad at him, because it's not really his fault.

Second; I might have a few more bit parts like Ichigo. She won't be in any other part of the story, she was just there to be irresponsible.

Last, I got a very helpful review from **Riokshte **on Ficwad. I guess you guys have seen through my bluff...I honestly don't know much about Naruto and its characters. I've seen what I can of the show on Cartoon Network in the past two months, but that's it. My writing of KakaSaku fanfiction stems from a KakaSaku withdrawal...which stems from an unhealthy infatuation with our beloved copy nin. So I didn't think my characterization would be that great...but Riokshte gave me quite a few helpful pointers! If anyone else has any notes on characterization, I would greatly appreciate it.

On request from this same review, I included more Naruto characterization...I hope it worked out well. /

Anyways...on another note, I might be getting a beta. Or several, so that I can publish ASAP at all times. If you've noticed, I'm not the best proofreader...and I sometimes don't even go over my stuff again. I just write and post. Because, yes, I'm lazy, and I write for pleasure only. Please don't look down on me. :(

Please review, I love you all!

--Kat

P.S. Almost forgot to thank **Fallen Deity 7** for the chapter name. Thanks:D


	6. Decision

**Chapter 6: Decision**

----

Kakashi turned over in bed again, pushing the comforter off of his bare shoulders and groaning. Another restless night in his apartment was leaving him cranky and completely unprepared for the day ahead.

A second turn sent him crashing down on the wood floor. He grimaced, leaving his face down and letting another frustrated groan escape his lips. The room was dark in the midnight hours, and it didn't seem like he would get any more sleep if he got up at all, even to return to his place in the bed. Dreams had plagued him night after night since Sakura had left to stay with Naruto. Things didn't seem to be getting better either.

He slowly put his hands on either side of his head and pushed himself up to lean back against the bed frame, running a hand over his heavy eyes and cursing silently. I've never needed anyone before...

His life had been relatively lonely and filled to the brim with missions, leaving no room for relationships of any sort. Everyone in Konoha knew that Kakashi didn't have any close friends, and that Team 7 had been the nearest he'd come to a family since his original team when he'd been a student himself. Kakashi sometimes wondered what life would be like if he'd settled down with one of the many village girls from his youth...but then he wouldn't have had a relationship with any of those young ninja.

Naruto.

Sasuke.

Sakura...

In the past few days, he'd had quite a few Icha Icha-esque fantasies about the girl. The feelings baffled him and he was often disgusted with himself...but he had to wonder if it was what she wanted too.

After all, she had kissed him back.

He stood up and pulled on a shirt quickly, covering his Sharingan eye with his headband and wondering if Naruto and Sakura would still be up at this time. If not he could just go and look in the window...couldn't do any harm, and she'd asked him not to come check on her anyway.

That was another thing...they both felt hurt and betrayed because he hadn't told them how they could help Sasuke. Kakashi stuck to his belief that it would be better for everyone if they stayed safe in Konoha...even if Konoha wasn't so safe anymore. And now Tsunade was a part of the madness too, suggesting that Sakura track down Sasuke and seal Orochimaru in...it would be too difficult after what she'd been through. Right?

Or was he just worried that the kunoichi might still have feelings for the dark-haired Uchiha?

What made it worse was that the Hokage had asked Kakashi himself to deliver the news of Sasuke's possible recovery to Sakura...and ask her if she wanted to be a part of the mission that was being organized to bring her old teammate back. Kakashi knew that the older woman was only trying to help - telling Naruto and Sakura about this mission could win back their trust - but he still despised that he had to be the one to help them with it...he didn't even think it was a good idea in the first place.

A short walk brought him to Naruto's apartment building, and he silently walked up the stairs and crept around the building, looking in a window to see if the two were still up. Light glowed from the living room, and he supposed that he could go and knock on the door; if they were already asleep, Sakura probably wouldn't hear and Naruto would sleep right on through.

With that thought in mind, he knocked firmly on the door and put his hands in his pockets, waiting for someone to answer.

----

Naruto was still shocked at Sakura's confession about their ex-sensei, and it was on his mind again that night as he pulled some snacks out of the cupboard while Sakura sat on the couch reading. When Naruto returned her knees were pulled up to her chest and she was skimming over the pages of a book intently, biting her thumb nail. Naruto sat down across from her and stuffed his face with some of the food before he could say anything else about the kiss.

Of course, he had such a big mouth that that didn't really work.

"Hey, Sakura?"

She didn't even look up at him, keeping her eyes cast down. "Yes, Naruto?"

"I haven't been asking because it didn't seem like you wanted to talk about it...but you're sure you kissed him back?"

Sakura glared up at her friend, blushing and realizing that Naruto really wanted someone to blame for her state of mind. Sasuke hadn't appeared again...but she was still agitated and usually withdrawn. "I'm sure, Naruto...there's nobody to blame except Orochimaru for how I am, OK?"

Now it was the blonde's turn to blush. He sighed, shaking his head. "I usually have someone to pummel."

She laughed slightly, returning to her book. "I know..." She stopped doing everything, looking back up at him, and he raised his eyebrows at her questioningly. "I'm worried, Naruto."

"Why?"

"Have you ever heard of...I mean, now that you've brought it up again..." She laughed awkwardly. "Why am I telling you this?"

Naruto cowered. "I don't even know what you're telling me..." he said pitifully, reacting to the volatile female's anger.

"Oh, well...have you ever heard of a student falling in love with their teacher?"

Naruto gaped at her, his eyes wide and his jaw on the floor.

She growled in frustration. "Naruto, don't look at me like that!"

He shook his head quickly, as if bringing himself out of a trance. "Sorry, I just wasn't expecting that...but, uh, no, I've heard of that but I don't think it ever works...YOU'RE NOT SERIOUSLY THINKING YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH KAKASHI-SENSEI?"

----

Unfortunately, just as Kakashi knocked a loud roar originated from inside the apartment, drowning out any sound he might have made.

His eyes widened at the words that he'd made out from that roar.

_"YOU'RE NOT SERIOUSLY THINKING YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH KAKASHI-SENSEI?"_

There wasn't anyone else Naruto could be talking to.

It had to be Sakura.

He knocked again.

----

Both members of Team 7 looked quickly towards the door as a knock sounded from it, and Sakura just as quickly glared at the blonde with fire in her eyes. "Don't be so freaked out," she snapped quietly as he got up to go see who it was, "I can't help it!"

She turned back to her book in a huff as Naruto disappeared around the corner and she heard the door open squeakily. A man's voice echoed down the hallway and Sakura froze at the words.

"Yo."

"Sakura doesn't want to see you," Naruto's voice said.

"I have a message from the Hokage."

The door shut.

_No way..._

Inner Sakura cackled evilly. _**It's you-know-who...the man you've been dying to see...**_ Her alter ego "duhed" out a drum roll as that very silver-haired ninja slouched into the room, Naruto at his heels.

"I told him you don't want to see him..." Naruto said angrily, clenching his fists. Sakura could tell that Kakashi knew of the blonde's murderous glare, but he continued to stay cool, lifting a hand at her.

"I have a message-"

"From the Hokage, yeah, I heard," Sakura said, cutting him off. _I wonder if he heard..._

_**Damn right he did!**_ Inner Sakura yelled happily.

"It would be best if you heard this alone," Kakashi said, ignoring Naruto's growing anger, "Take a walk?"

Sakura glanced back at her angry teammate before nodding and putting down her book. She slowly stood up, dragging her leg across the couch leisurely, not really wanting to be alone with the man that she had so much confusion over at that moment.

She assured Naruto that she was fine before walking out the door with her former teacher.

She still trusted him.

And it was strangely relaxing to be with him...even she'd been angry with him the past few days.

----

Things were unnervingly quiet for the pink-haired kunoichi as they walked down the stairs and out into the dark streets of Konoha, a few lamps lighting the way. Very few people were out at this time of night, so they were generally undisturbed, seeing no acquaintances. Sakura was thankful that she didn't run into someone who would want to know how she was, but at the same time she didn't want this silence between she and the copy ninja.

"So what are you doing out this late?" she finally asked, sticking her hands in her pockets and staying a good distance away from Kakashi. She belatedly realized she was outside in her magenta PJs, but quickly found that Kakashi was also wearing only a pair of black sweatpants and a black T-shirt. She laughed inwardly, thinking that they probably looked ridiculous.

"Couldn't sleep," he responded. She looked over only to see nothing but his mask and headband and restrained the desire to pull it down and see his expressions. **_Or do something else..._** Inner Sakura said wickedly. "How about you?"

"Believe it or not, Naruto's not much of a sleeper," she said, fixing her eyes on the ground. She didn't like looking up at his tall figure if she couldn't see anything anyway. "He tends to take naps during the day and stay up late at night...it's pretty aggravating, but since I don't sleep much anyway..."

Kakashi stopped suddenly and she had to take a few steps back to get even with him again. "You haven't been sleeping?" he asked, turning towards her. Concern showed in his onyx eye, and she quickly shook her head, taking in a sharp breath.

"No, no, I'm fine!" she said hastily, "I just...you know...dreams..." He nodded and turned on his heel to keep walking, taking long strides, and she rushed to keep up with him. "So what's Tsunade-sama's message?"

His tone was dry and business-like when he responded, not looking at her, "She wants to know if you'd like to be a part of the team she's sending out to...to save Sasuke."

It was Sakura's turn to stop. She stood still in her tracks, and Kakashi mirrored her perfectly, staying still with her. "You OK?" he said, still facing forward.

She frowned. "Well, it's...it's a lot to ask."

"I know." It was nearly a whisper, but she heard it all the same. Reaching out a hand to brush against his bare, muscular arm, she turned towards him.

"What do you think?"

He kept his face hidden. "I think it's ridiculous."

"Are you going to show me your face? I want to know what you're thinking." When he didn't respond she took his left wrist with her right hand and marched around so that she could look him in the eye. What she saw made her crease her eyebrows in concern; his one visible eye was narrowed beyond belief, and she could tell he was angry.

"I don't know how she could ask you to do that," he said quietly, opening up to her and looking down to make eye contact. Her green eyes showed how startled she was at the sudden display of emotion, and he pulled a tentative hand up to grasp her left arm, remembering all too well the kiss they'd shared the day before she'd been abducted for that short time. How worried he'd been...how angry at himself...it all came back.

"It's because she knows how strong I've become," Sakura responded in just as hushed a tone, her grip on his wrist sliding up his forearm. "I need you to trust me too. That's all I want to do. I want to prove to you and to Naruto how strong I am now...please...let me be strong too."

In the moment of silence that followed, it seemed like a thousand different words were conveyed. Kakashi felt the close proximity to her body and couldn't help but remember Naruto's loud question when he'd been waiting at the door. "Sakura...I heard Naruto say something about me when I walked up to the door..." He couldn't bring himself to say it.

She blushed prettily, looking down at the ground, and his hand automatically went up to brush a lock of pink hair away from her face. _Don't do this, Kakashi..._

He was dangerously close to kissing her again, and he wouldn't do it without knowing what she wanted...and if she didn't tell him...then he would just take that as his answer. "I do trust you, Sakura..." he said quietly, "Do you trust me enough to..." He was stumbling over his words, and it made him feel young and insecure again. Stay cool... "Do you trust me enough to tell me what you and Naruto were talking about?"

Her eyes began to tear up and his own widened in confusion. "You've always been here for me..." she muttered, obviously embarrassed, "And I just...I didn't think it was wrong the first time and then I thought of what people would think...Naruto was freaked...and your reputation...people would think you were..."

"I don't think I have such a great reputation anyway," he interrupted, dragging his fingertips across her cheek and then holding her chin up to meet his eyes. "And I don't really care."

Inner Sakura had picked up some pompoms and was now cheering loudly in Sakura's head. _**Kiss him! Kiss him! KISS HIM!**_

Instead she said something that took much more bravery than kissing him.

"I think I might be falling in love with you."

"Me too," he said. Then, in a swift movement that seemed to take hours, he pulled down his mask and moved towards her face.

She was quicker. He responded slowly in surprise when she pulled herself up by his shoulders and latched her open mouth to his, giving him little time to take control and push his tongue past her teeth. Taking advantage of the situation he slid his strong arms around her waist and held her limp in his arms as she tilted her head and lightly brushed her teeth over his lips, sending a shiver down his spine. Her long, slender fingers dragged up his neck and roamed over his scalp, tangling in his messy hair.

Her hands suddenly went in the opposite direction, roaming down his muscular back and brushing against his shoulder blades through his thin T-shirt. He groaned slightly and pulled her up against him to where her toes just barely brushed against the ground, giving him better access to her neck. She gingerly touched his flexed arm muscles and he responded with butterfly kisses along her jaw line, nibbling on her earlobe lightly and having to hold back from all the times he'd wanted her for the past few days.

An awkward cough pulled them apart quickly and Sakura looked back while Kakashi hastily pushed up his mask.

Naruto.

Sakura had disappeared from Kakashi's side and reappeared at Naruto's throat in just a few seconds. The blonde cowered in surprise, falling backwards. "S-Saku-"

"YOU TELL ANYONE AND YOU'RE DEAD!" she said threateningly.

He shivered and nodded, but Sakura kept her death grip on his orange T-shirt, so he looked back at Kakashi in distress. "Uh, Sensei, could you tell her to let go of me...?"

Kakashi laughed and Sakura smiled slightly, relinquishing her grip on Naruto. The younger man stretched his shoulders uncomfortably, scratching his head as the silver-haired man got closer. "It's Kakashi...it's been Kakashi since you became jounin," he said. Naruto grinned awkwardly, keeping a hand on the back of his head.

"So...this means that you and Sakura are a couple?" he said, his voice cracking in anxiety.

Sakura's glare returned. "Don't. Tell. Anyone!"

He put his hands up in self-defense at risk for another attack. "I won't, I promise!" he said, terrified at the kunoichi's wrath.

Silence set in. Naruto didn't leave. Finally, Kakashi shifted uncomfortably, coughing. "If you'd leave, we'll follow you in a few minutes..."

Naruto hastily nodded and took off, leaving them alone again.

After making sure he was gone, Sakura turned towards her new lover and put her arms around his neck, smiling quickly and shrugging her shoulders. "I guess we should just stop now...we have to go with Naruto..."

"Yes," he said quietly, looking down at her with that one droopy eye. She frowned in annoyance and brought a hand to pull his mask down while she looked at him. Seeing that gorgeous, serious face always made a shock go through her, and he smiled as he watched her gaze at him. "I need to tell you...you'll have to get close to Orochimaru and do plenty of acting if you do this mission...and you might have to touch him...pretend you want..."

It was getting more and more difficult for him to tell her and she put a finger over his swiftly put a finger to his lips, silencing him. "I get it. I thought that's what it would be like anyway."

"But I'll be there. I'll be there watching to make sure he doesn't hurt you."

She nodded. "I thought you'd do that too...so..." She pulled away from him and took his hand firmly in hers. "Let's go back to Naruto's. We'll fill him in there."

He smiled at her and they walked back down the road.

----

Kakashi didn't want to part with Sakura that night, but Naruto refused to let her go home with him. They wouldn't have been doing anything - too - sexual, that was certain...Sakura was young, and would still be a virgin if she'd had any say in it, and Kakashi wasn't going to push her to do anything she wasn't ready for. But Naruto was adamant.

Sakura turned towards her loud teammate after Kakashi had left, a dissatisfied glare on her face.

"Sorry, Sakura..." Naruto mumbled, "I just couldn't've gone to sleep tonight knowing that you were gettin' freaky with Sensei..."

"NARUTO!" she said angrily, her glare deepening.

"Hey, it's true!" he whined defensively, "Now that you two are making out in the streets I can't let you spend the night together!"

"You're just jealous that you're not getting any," she teased, a smile creeping its way onto her face.

Naruto's face bunched up in anger, quickly turning red. "I am not!" he argued, crossing his arms.

Sakura chuckled, walking into the living room and flopping back down on the couch. It was now about two in the morning...and she would do anything to kill her anxiety. She, Kakashi, and Naruto were meeting Tsunade the next day to discuss the details of the mission, and she wasn't exactly looking forward to it. "So how many sleepovers have you had with Hinata?"

Naruto's eyes nearly became invisible; they were squeezed shut so tightly. "That's no fair..."

"See, you're jealous."

"It's Sensei, Sakura." She looked up from her book at him, troubled by his serious tone of voice. He looked at her seriously, his bright blue eyes dulled a little. "When are you planning on telling the village? You know this can't go any farther than a fling..."

This was one of those moments Sakura wished Naruto was still blissfully young and ignorant, but she knew he was right. There really were so many problems in regard to her relationship with Kakashi; marriage was almost out of the question, and it certainly would be if her parents were still alive. Would Tsunade allow her to be with him? _Don't think so..._

She frowned at her teammate. "Why'd you have to go and ruin the moment, Naruto?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Just a thought."

An important one too.

How was this going to work?

----

Thankfully, Naruto went to bed soon after that and Sakura was allowed more sleep than usual for their meeting with the Hokage the next day. That morning she dressed in her typical red dress and black tights, tying her headband around her hair. Naruto groggily put on a tight black T-shirt and black pants, zipping up an orange vest over his shirt before ambling into the kitchen to get something to eat.

Kakashi was already sitting at the table when Sakura emerged from the bathroom with shiny, clean hair after a short shower, greeting her with a "yo". Naruto was vacuuming up a second cup of coffee as she fixed herself some. "Coffee?" she asked Kakashi, trying to swallow her nervousness about the mission.

"No, thanks," he answered, "You alright?"

She sat down next to him and proceeded to watch Naruto pick up a spoon of cereal and miss his mouth by a few inches. "I'm fine...just a little nervous."

Kakashi's hand found her knee under the table and gave it a comforting squeeze, and she turned towards him, smiling. Naruto was instantly on alert. "Sensei..." he said threateningly.

"Not in front of you, I know," he drawled, "But if you plan on keeping an eye on Sakura at all times, when am I supposed to spend time with my favorite student?"

She swatted him in the head as Naruto fell out of his chair. Sakura knew that the silver-haired man was only trying to freak out the blonde.

After a few minutes they revived Naruto and left for the Hokage's office. Sakura found herself looking up at Kakashi repeatedly, and he discovered the same thing. They both wanted to touch each other so badly, but had to put on an act when others were around them...Sakura thought about Naruto's point last night, annoyed by that little thought making her even more agitated.

Meanwhile, Kakashi was worried about Sasuke's return. How would it change things between him and Sakura? Would it change things at all? Would she go running back into the Uchiha's arms and completely forget about that old man who'd been hitting on her...

_She wouldn't do that_, he told himself firmly.

But he didn't really believe it.

After reaching the main building they walked to her office, Sakura and Naruto taking seats in front of the desk and Kakashi leaning back in a corner. Tsunade made her way inside a few minutes after they arrived, followed by two ANBU. They stood in the opposite corner from Kakashi, silently watching through their white masks.

"Well you're early, Kakashi," Tsunade said as she sat down, looking up at the tall ninja. He nodded, not caring to say anything; he hadn't realized that he'd broken tradition. "So, Sakura..." The older woman clasped her hands together on the desk. "You know why you're here?"

"Yes, Hokage," she said quietly. Kakashi looked over, trying to catch a glimpse of her face, but her head was tilted downwards and her short hair and made a pink curtain across her features.

"Kakashi's filled you in on most of the details?"

She nodded, and Kakashi looked from her to Naruto. He was surprised that hyperactive blonde hadn't already said something.

"Well, I want to warn you...you're going to have to get close to him and bring out Sasuke's strength in him while you activate the seal. Judging on the strength of your chakra and your skills as a medic, you should be able to make a seal stronger than the original Kakashi placed on him all those years ago...so it should hold. Obviously, Orochimaru is weakened already."

Naruto chose that moment to cut in. "But we'll find a way to sneak in and make sure he doesn't hurt Sakura, right?"

Tsunade nodded. "Of course. We won't send her in alone...and if you two are compromised, it's an automatic abort. Your job is to make sure Sakura is unharmed."

Both men nodded, and Tsunade continued. "I would send ANBU with you, but our best are already out in the field hunting down the remainder of the Sound shinobi...most are gone, and considering Orochimaru's erratic movements lately, I doubt he has any with him. He's working alone, so it shouldn't be hard to take him out if necessary."

"Take him..." Sakura mumbled, "You mean you'd want them to kill Sasuke!"

Tsunade nodded. "We don't want you getting hurt."

She gave Naruto a glance before turning her attention to Kakashi. "I trust that both you and Naruto will take good care of my student?"

Kakashi nodded, making sure that the Hokage saw the look in his eyes. He would take good care of Sakura.

Tsunade stared at him after seeing that look and he quickly averted his gaze, looking up at the ceiling as if in boredom.

She thought she'd caught something else there.

----

The trio decided to go out to the teahouse for lunch that day, but Naruto refused to stay because they didn't have ramen. He seemed to have forgotten about protecting Sakura from their old sensei.

They both ate, Kakashi making sure that nobody recognizable was around before pushing down his mask and hastily gulping down his food. Sakura gazed across at him, glad to know that he felt secure with her.

After lunch they slowly left the restaurant, walking along Konoha's streets restfully. There was a tough mission ahead of them.

"You want to train?" she asked.

"Beautiful day for training," he said, agreeing without even saying yes. They directed their course to the forest.

A short sparring session left them both out of breath, and Kakashi let himself slide down the tree he was leaning against. Sakura joined him, sitting down in the grass and laying her head in his lap.

A few minutes of silence passed. Kakashi reached out a hand and absently played with her hair as she looked up at his unmasked face.

"I'm worried," she finally said.

"About what?"

"I'm worried that...that he's going to hurt me."

Kakashi made eye contact with her, raising an eyebrow. "You can trust me."

"I don't want him to touch me."

He gently pulled her up and she ended up in his lap as he gazed into her eyes. "It'll be alright."

She leaned forward and pressed her lips chastely against his, and he shifted under her as she turned, straddling him. His mind spun at that action and he deepened the kiss.

His tongue wet her lips before she pushed up against him, her chest pressing against his and driving him insane. His kisses quickly moved down to her jaw and then to her neck, and she tilted her head, letting her hot breath hit his ear. This drove him even closer to the edge and he tightened his grip on her, his fingers wrapping around the back of her neck. Her own hands seemed to have a life of their own as one slowly unzipped his vest and slipped it off of his shoulders.

The action seemed to drive him even further. His mouth moved lower, and his teeth scraped against her collar bone. He let out a low moan as she slipped her hands inside his shirt, tracing his muscular stomach, but just as quickly, he pulled away.

She frowned, catching her breath. "What's wrong?"

"We can't do this now," he said, "We need to focus on what's ahead...when we get back...you can spend the night at my apartment again."

She smiled, nodding. "Yes...when we get back. I'm all yours."

"I'm looking forward to it."

----

He went to bed early that night, preparing for the mission.

The nightmares were worse than ever.

In the first, the usual images... Death. Loneliness. Goodbyes.

Then they got more elaborate...the mission. Everything went well, and Sakura ended up in Sasuke's bedroom. Naruto was fighting some henchman, and Kakashi stood guard outside of the door. _"Don't come in unless I scream for help,"_ she said. Sasuke nodded and then forced her into the room, but Kakashi followed anyway. Nobody seemed to care about his presence as he stood at the door and watched Sasuke take off her clothes and begin to suck on her pure flesh. The dark-haired man ravished her breasts and then moved down to her core, licking at her inner thighs and finally finding his target.

She was moaning in pleasure. _"You can leave,"_ she told Kakashi happily. _"I'll be fine here with Sasuke." _She laughed and Sasuke turned around and grinned at him, her juices dripping off of his face.

Kakashi woke up in a cold sweat, sitting up and looking around to make sure he was still at home, in bed. There was no Sakura, and there was no Sasuke. Good.

The images stayed with him for the rest of the night though.

It was the real reason that he'd stopped her. He'd been enjoying the intimate moment with Sakura...but then he'd thought of Sasuke. Her childhood love.

He was worried that she would forget about him when she found the Uchiha again, and he wanted to make sure she wanted him before he took her as his own...and he planned on doing just that when they got back.

If she would still have him, that is.

----

A/N: I'm very, VERY pleased with this chapter...the length is perfect, and I don't think any of it is redundant or anything...let me know if you liked the fluff.

Please please PLEASE review!

And I'm reconsidering getting a beta...I don't know if I'm dedicated enough and want to do that great of a job to have someone proofread for me...I'll let you know if I decide otherwise though.

--Kat


	7. Darkness

**Chapter 7: Darkness**

----

"Kakashi..."

He groaned, rolling over.

"Wake up!"

He knew that voice. His eyes popped open and widened immediately when he saw the woman that was lying beside him.

"Sakura?" he said incredulously, "But you didn't come with me last night..."

She laughed. "What are you talking about? I live here!"

If at all possible, his eyes got even bigger. "What?"

The pink-haired woman shifted against him and his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as he realized her stomach was swollen... "Sa...Sakura...you're...you're pregnant?"

By now she was giggling uncontrollably, sitting up and revealing a pink nightgown that covered an extremely large belly. "You've known for quite a few months now..." she said, raising her eyebrows, "I didn't think you could forget so easily."

"But...I...uh...wha-"

A loud alarm pulled him out of his dream, and he automatically flung his hand over his head to cease the infernal racket. Letting out a sleepy groan, he cracked an eye open to make sure that he really had been dreaming before shifting under the covers and letting sleep overtake him again. _What the hell was that..._

His eyes opened again. Sakura. In his bed. Pregnant...supposedly with his child? Why was he dreaming of that! He was a shinobi...and shinobi didn't take wives. Kakashi had never thought of marrying, least of all a kunoichi. And a family! He'd never been a family man...no way.

He'd dated plenty of women in his youth, and not once had he been so drawn to one as he was to Sakura. She'd taken over his dreams, his fantasies...everything. He couldn't even read his Icha Icha books without imprinting her face over the features of every busty woman in his favorite series. She'd changed him drastically in just a couple weeks.

That's why he didn't want to save Sasuke.

He didn't want things to back the way they were.

And he was so afraid that they would.

----

Naruto let his head fall forward as he leaned back against the railing of the bridge, drool dripping from his mouth and making a soft _splat _on the wooden planks. Sakura looked over at him, making a face at the puddle by his feet. "When is he going to get here..." he groaned, closing his eyes. Sakura sympathized with him. They'd been waiting for just about a half hour now, and had both woken up an hour earlier to prepare for the mission. It killed her to know that their beloved ex-sensei was probably still in bed, snoozing with no cares in the world.

Thinking of him in bed brought a slight pink tinge to her cheeks. She'd wanted to be there with him...

"I could go check up on him if you want," she said, "Still got a key..."

Naruto nodded without looking up at her, his shock of blonde hair reflecting the sun right into her face. She squinted, bringing a hand up to her face, before walking away from him, her feet thumping on the bridge.

The quiet of the early morning left her to think more than she'd have liked to. They were going to get Sasuke...and she would have to let that bastard Orochimaru touch her again. No matter that he was in Sasuke's body, it was still the legendary senin that she would be tricking into letting her get close...and she would eventually have to seal him in. There would be no one to help her with the jutsu to trap Orochimaru; it would just be Sakura, working solo. She didn't know if she could handle something that would take so much power...but she was the only one that could do it.

She'd wanted to go with Kakashi the night before to help her relax...get up her strength.

She wanted to have had him at least once...just in case one of them didn't come back.

Sakura shook her head, scolding herself for thinking that. Sure it was Orochimaru they were dealing with, but Sasuke was in there too, and he wouldn't let the snake hurt any of them. When they got back...yeah, they had all the time in the world.

Relief took over when she got to Kakashi's apartment and put the key in the lock, twisting it quietly before opening the door and letting herself in. The place was eerily quiet...which she supposed it would be while he was asleep. She made her way to the bedroom swiftly, hoping to catch him by surprise, although she knew he had probably already detected her chakra.

She opened the door...

"Kakashi?"

The bed was empty, leaving only a pile of twisted blankets and a bedspread. She frowned. _I guess he already left...must have just missed him._

But it seemed strange. He would've taken the same route to the bridge that she had used to get to the apartment. She walked back down the hall and into the kitchen, looking around. "Anyone home? Kakashi?"

"You should pay more attention."

A sharp gasp escaped her lips as an arm went around her shoulders and hot breath tickled her ear, but she quickly gave into the smile that snuck onto her face. "You are here..."

Kakashi kissed her jaw bone lightly and she suppressed a groan at the feeling of his lips on her skin. He let his lips linger at the back of her neck before he walked away from her, going into the kitchen and pouring himself some coffee. "Coffee?" he asked, looking over at her. She smiled at the face that had taken over her dreams, beginning to protest.

"Naruto..."

"Naruto can wait a little longer," he interrupted, pouring another cup of coffee and handing it to her without waiting for an answer. He leaned back against the counter top, slowly sipping the dark drink. "How was your night?"

She shrugged, blushing. "Well...it was lonely..."

He looked away from her abruptly. "Sakura..."

"Look, I'm not mad or anything," she said quickly, "I just...don't know why. And I've been thinking about it and wondering about it, and I just...OK, I'm a little upset that you won't give me a reason. Most men would be eager to jump in bed with me-"

"Sakura, I _do_ want you!"

The kunoichi stared at him, startled. "Then...why?"

His eyes returned to hers and he put down his coffee cup then proceeded to pull up his mask. "I'll tell you when we get back, I promise," he said quietly, "But I don't think we need to get into a serious discussion right before such an important mission."

Sakura walked up to him, stopping him in the process of pulling his mask over his face, and pulled it back down below his chin again, bringing her face up to his and pressing her lips against his own. He slowly gave in to her chaste kiss, closing his eyes and opening his mouth to let his tongue probe her now familiar mouth. She took her time as she pulled away and opened her eyes, letting her green orbs gaze into his gray. "If one of us doesn't make it back...I mean, this is Orochimaru we're dealing with-"

"Don't think about that," he said, "I know I'm not." He turned away from her, leaving an absence of warmth from the front of her body, and pulled up his mask as he picked up his pack. "Let's go. The sooner we get done with this, the better..." She was following him out the door when he suddenly turned towards her, grabbing her arms. She stopped abruptly.

"What's wrong?"

He stared at her for a minute before whispering intensely to her. "I do want you. Don't doubt it for a minute. And I plan on spending the night with you as soon as we get back."

Despite the strange situation, she smiled in excitement, leaning forward and finding his lips through his mask. "Good...now let's go get Naruto."

----

Naruto was asleep by the time they got back, passed out against the side of the bridge. Sakura shoved a foot into his side as the walked up, and he curled his legs into his chest, frowning. "Sakuraaaa..." he whined.

"Get up, lazy!" she said, "I want to get this mission over with!"

Kakashi gave her a quick look after she said that particular sentence, raising his eyebrows, and, unfortunately, Naruto caught it. "Hey...what's going on when we get back...hey, you guuuuuuuys!"

"Shut up, Naruto," Sakura said, glaring at the blonde. He clamped his mouth shut at the look she gave him and Kakashi chuckled quietly. Sakura grinned over at him.

The plan was to go back to the place that Sakura had been taken after she'd been kidnapped a few days ago. She remembered the general direction from the village, and they were all pretty sure that if she returned there and said she was looking for Sasuke, they would find Orochimaru in no time. Sakura was putting on a brave face to appease Naruto, but Kakashi was still extremely worried about her...he knew that she was a strong and talented jounin now, but he hoped that this wouldn't be too much for her. She was about to seal one of the legendary senin...granted, Orochimaru was weakened by Sasuke's still fighting soul, but it would use a great deal of chakra for Sakura to complete the mission. And Kakashi didn't want her getting hurt.

More than anything, though, he was worried about her feelings.

He cursed himself for being more concerned for himself, but he didn't know how he'd react if her feelings for Sasuke resurfaced. The younger man had saved her from Orochimaru, and probably would again. Even if it had been the Uchiha's body that had violated Sakura, he had resisted Orochimaru's will with all the strength he could find. Kakashi hoped that it wasn't enough to win back her heart.

They sped through the forest swiftly and silently, Sakura in the lead. Kakashi and Naruto were not to be seen, as they were only there for support if Sakura needed it. She was the leader for this mission – it couldn't be completed without her.

"You guys should let me go on alone now," she whispered as she came to a halt. Kakashi and Naruto walked up behind her, nodding.

She turned towards Kakashi. "I..." Naruto made a noise behind her and she stopped.

Kakashi pulled a hand up, touching her cheek. "It's alright...if you need anything, we'll be right here."

Naruto coughed and they pulled apart quickly, Sakura flashing them a quick smile before speeding off ahead of them. Kakashi jumped into a nearby tree and hid himself in the leaves, making sure his hair didn't stand out too much, as Naruto did the same.

"There's nothing you can do about this..." Kakashi told Naruto, amused, "What bothers you so much?"

Naruto glared. "Well...you're our teacher, that's what!"

Kakashi put a finger to his lips, listening to something intently, and Naruto tuned his senses into the sound as well.

Voices.

"I knew you'd come, cherry blosssom."

Orochimaru.

----

Sakura tried to keep herself from wincing as Orochimaru approached her, a sick grin twisting Sasuke's handsome features. "The shinobi with you...who are they?"

"Nobody came with me," she said firmly, hiding her fear. Her hand shook involuntarily and she stilled it hastily, swallowing the lump in her throat. "If there's anyone here they must have followed me...I've come for Sasuke."

A strangled "why" escaped from the man's throat, but Orochimaru quickly covered it up. "Have you now? I knew it would be too much for you to resisst..." He touched a set of cold fingers to the very place that Kakashi's warm hand had been just a few minutes earlier. "If they shinobi are not with you, then you can come with me." His hands shot out and suddenly were around her throat, cutting off her breath. She pulled her hands up weakly, trying to pry his hands off, but he held on effortlessly as he called out to Kakashi and Naruto. "If you come after me, I'll kill her! Do not follow!"

Sakura couldn't do anything as he leapt into the trees, almost slithering through the branches. She felt Kakashi's and Naruto's warm auras quickly slipping away.

They'd stayed behind.

She was alone.

----

Naruto growled angrily as Kakashi put a hand out to stop him while they watched Sakura and Sasuke disappear into the thick foliage. The blonde turned towards the copy ninja, his blue eyes menacing. "Why aren't we going after her!" he hissed, out of control. Kakashi looked towards him, just a hint of worry in his usually emotionless gray eye.

"I used a tracking jutsu when we touched before she left us...I know where she is now."

"Then let's go after her!"

Kakashi frowned, aggravation creeping into his voice. "We can't, Naruto! He said he would kill her if we followed, and he meant it. If we go after them now, she'll be dead before we can even see her again."

"So what do we do?"

"Well...we trust her. And we wait."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Just like that! You're just going to let her go off on her own? What if she doesn't come back?"

The intensity was in his tone as Kakashi replied. "There's nothing else we can do."

"But-"

"Quiet, Naruto!"

The blonde looked at him in surprise, stunned by the emotion he'd just shown. Kakashi had never been one to express his feelings, and Naruto had just felt a wave of anger straight from the older man. "You're not the one who's fallen in love with her, now are you? Think of how hard it is for me!" His jaw was clenched under his mask, Naruto could easily tell.

"Uh...sorry."

"We'll wait. And hope."

"Yeah."

The two men settled into the trees, and Naruto watched for a sign of an Icha Icha book for a few minutes before relaxing a little and turning back towards where Sakura and Sasuke had headed.

The little orange book never appeared in Kakashi's clenched fists.

----

Sakura looked around as Orochimaru placed her on the ground, grabbing her wrist and pulling her roughly into a large cave. A few sound shinobi stood guard, but other than that the place was empty. She was thrown into a chair and she adjusted herself to where she was sitting straight up, eyes fixed on Orochimaru.

"Why are you really here?" he demanded.

"I told you, I'm here for Sasuke," she said firmly, "I saw that glimpse of him a few days ago...and I just felt like I had to see him again." She was putting on an act; really the only person on her mind was a certain silver-haired ninja. "I just...I still love you Sasuke!"

She'd just realized what an idiot she'd been as a child. Always chasing after him when he'd rather have been left alone...fighting for his attention. She should have left him to stupid Ino and been done with it.

Orochimaru laughed sinisterly, contrary to the pained expression on his face. Sasuke was showing through the facade that the senin had put up. "Girl, you are a fool...I didn't even have to do anything. You came right to me."

"So what did you want with me anyway?" she asked, suddenly feeling brave. _I'm going to get this sick son-of-a-bitch..._

"I wanted to use you to break the Uchiha boy," Orochimaru told her. Well, this was news to her. "He still cares for the lovely Sakura...and he's not relinquishing his hold on his body, even though I helped him kill his dear brother. I thought that if I could use these hands..." He brought up Sasuke's hands and stared at them, flexing his fingers experimentally. "...to violate the woman he loves...hurt her in ways that he would never dream...maybe he would get to the point where he couldn't hold on any longer. Weakened enough to where I could take over."

Sakura frowned honestly, and her words went along the same lines. "Sasuke would never be that weak, you bastard."

Orochimaru just laughed, leaning closer to her. "You're wrong. He will fail. And then I can return to the Village of the Hidden Leaf...and nobody will be able to stop me."

He turned towards the three guards, motioning at them to leave. "Two Hidden Leaf shinobi are hiding a few miles north of here. Find them. Kill them."

Sakura's eyes widened. "No!" she said, her eyes going from the monster in Sasuke's body to the sound nin as they took off the way she'd come from. "You can't..."

"I can," he said mirthfully, his tongue flicking out and brushing against his lips. "Now..." His eyes turned red and Sakura tried unsuccessfully to avert her gaze. "Look into my eyes."

----

"Uh...Kakashi?"

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Sorry for all the stuff I said earlier."

Kakashi looked up at the younger man in surprise; the blonde was obviously having a hard time apologizing. "No need," he said calmly, "It's first instinct to go after her, I know. It's just not the wisest decision. I thought you would know that...you're a jounin, after all."

Naruto shrugged. "But it's Sakura."

Kakashi just nodded, looking back in the direction Sakura had vanished. It had been about a half hour since she'd disappeared...and he was already extremely worried. She was alone with that monster, and he couldn't do anything about it.

"What do you think she's doing now?"

Kakashi gritted his teeth. "I'm trying not to think about it."

"Oh." Naruto looked away, his face turning red. His former sensei had never been so touchy...but Naruto didn't think he'd ever seen the older man romantically involved before. This was a completely different side to the copy ninja.

A rustle in the bushes caught his attention and his head snapped towards it silently, his ears taking in the sound. Some birds flew from one particular area and Naruto turned towards Kakashi. "You hear that?"

Kakashi nodded, frowning and listening intently. "They know our location."

Both men jumped out of the way just as a dozen shuriken nestled themselves into the tree trunk where they had just been sitting. Naruto watched intently as a figure all in black ran stealthily through the underbrush after hurling the weapons at them. "Lower level nin..." he whispered to Kakashi, "They don't know anything about stealth."

Kakashi smiled. "Seems like Jiraiya taught you well."

Another group of shuriken seemed to fly out of nowhere, and both men dodged again. "Three of them," Kakashi said, using his gray eye to point out where they were, "There, there, and there."

Naruto nodded before standing up straight and making a hand sign. "Shadow clone jutsu!"

A few dozen replicas of the younger man suddenly appeared, and Kakashi nodded. "That should do the trick. I'll take care of the one over there." He made sure Naruto acknowledged him before he zipped off towards the one who had been hurling the shuriken.

He was forced to dodge a couple more attacks before he found the hidden shinobi, landing a solid punch in the anonymous ninja's face. The younger man flew backwards, immediately pulling himself onto his elbows and backing away from Kakashi. "No way...he didn't say we would be facing you..."

"The famous copy nin..." Kakashi finished for him, feigning boredom. He was at the man's throat in an instant, pulling him up by his collar. "Who sent you?"

He didn't need an answer; the headband was answer enough. "So he really didn't realize it was me out here? I'm surprised he didn't sense my chakra...Orochimaru really has gotten weaker. What's he done with the girl?"

"Nothing, as far as I know," the sound nin responded, gulping, "He said he was going to use her to break the Uchiha...he's been planning for weeks."

"Thank you," Kakashi said, pulling a kunai from its holster and quickly plunging it into the man's stomach. "Sorry."

Naruto was there quickly after, wiping off his hands on his pants. "They were weak," he said shortly, "Orochimaru must know that it's us following Sakura."

Kakashi nodded, "Either that or he's out of resources," he replied. He looked around before going back to his previous spot in the tree and pulling the enemy shuriken from the tree, putting them in his bag.

"More waiting."

"It's all we can do. If I sense her moving back towards us, we'll go to her."

"OK."

----

Sakura visibly winced as Orochimaru's long, serpentine tongue flicked out and across her cheek, lingering long enough to severely creep her out. "You taste like another man..." he said, chuckling, "You hear that, Uchiha? She doesn't even care about you anymore."

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't care," she said quickly, doing her best not to get up right then and run. No matter how much she wanted to go...she had to stay strong. For Sasuke. And for herself.

"Cherry blossom...if you want this body, it's yours," Orochimaru said, laughing again. She shuddered.

"I want Sasuke, not you," she replied icily.

"Hmm...Sasuke? I'll let him take over the voice for a minute, hm?"

Sakura watched as his face quickly changed expression, though his hands crept up into the hem of her shirt, feeling along her abs. She tried to push the memories of the rape to the back of her mind and focus on the task at hand. "Sakura...you idiot, why did you come here?" Sasuke's familiar voice said.

She looked into his Sharingan eyes, helpless to turn away. "I...I had to help you, Sasuke."

Did that mean he'd cared all that time? If he wanted her now...did it mean that he'd loved her all those years ago? Did she really have the much of an effect on the enigmatic boy?

"You can't help me, Sakura...and now you'll die with me...damn it..."

His face came forward and his lips pressed against hers, his tongue roughly invading her mouth. She kept her eyes locked onto his, his brow creased in anger and sadness.

He didn't notice as her hands slowly came up and started to perform hand signs.

She closed her eyes and moaned, trying to pretend to give into the moment, and Sasuke's hands roughly pushed farther up into her shirt, moving the red fabric away and tracing over the wrappings that bound her breasts. She took a quick glance to see that his eyes were closed too now, and she put her hands on his neck as if in the heat of passion.

He instantly drew back, screaming. Sakura resisted the urge to cover her ears as she focused her chakra into Sasuke's body. "You bitch...you...you..."

She smiled triumphantly. "You're mine."

One last scream left Sasuke slumped on the ground, panting heavily, and Sakura was in much the same state. She looked over at the dark-haired man anxiously, nervous about whether the sealing jutsu had worked or not. If it hadn't...she was done for. She knew that Kakashi and Naruto were both miles away, unable to help her.

"Sakura..." Sasuke's voice choked out.

She let herself slide to the floor, crawling over to her childhood crush weakly. "Sasuke...is that you?"

The man drew his hand up to his shoulder and ran it over the spiral that had just been burned into his skin like a brand. Sakura looked up to see that it still glowed an icy blue. "Sakura...thank you."

They both collapsed on the ground, unable to function anymore.

----

Kakashi deemed it necessary to go after Sakura when he felt a sudden weakening in her chakra. He figured she'd done the deed by now...and if not, she was dead.

Naruto anxiously followed him as he tracked Sakura, speeding through the dense forest. "Do you think she's alright?"

"I don't think she's dead," Kakashi replied, "But she's very weak. We'll need to get her back to Konoha for treatment as soon as possible."

They ended up at a large cave. Birds sang all around, and hitched breathing echoed out of the darkness. Kakashi flashed back to the nightmare he'd had of Sakura and Sasuke together, but he forced it to the back of his mind as he walked inside, still in front of Naruto.

"Kami..." Naruto muttered, running over to the two bodies on the floor.

The seal that Sakura had obviously placed on Sasuke still glowed brightly on his shoulder, and Kakashi guessed that it had been very painful. Sakura was slumped on the ground near him, and Kakashi hastily walked over to her, picking her up and cradling her head against his chest. "Sakura...Sakura, are you alright?"

She tossed her head to the side groggily. "The seal...did it..."

"Yes, it worked," he said soothingly, looking over at the two other men. Naruto was helping Sasuke off of the ground, and Kakashi noticed that the snake-like features he'd gained were already fading away. "You got Sasuke back, Sakura."

She smiled weakly before closing her eyes again, and the copy nin could tell that she was passed out. "Let's get them out of here," he said quietly, "I'm sure the Hokage will want to take a look at them both."

Naruto nodded, and they both jumped into the trees, careful with their charges.

The blonde felt a swell of happiness in his heart at the notion of their team together again, while Kakashi felt a sense of impending doom.

It was over.

Sasuke was back.

And he was all she cared about again.

----

**A/N: **Alright...you should be getting the next chapter sooner than it took me to update for this one...sorry about that. I've got the next one planned, and I really, REALLY didn't want to write the mission. I'm no good at action.

Anywayssss...please review! Poor Kakashi...what if Sakura ends up choosing Sasuke. And Kakashi still loves her forever? I'll let you guess...mwahaha...yay for cliffies...

--Kat


	8. Drunk

**Chapter 8: Drunk**

----

"Sasuke? Are you here?"

"Sssakura..." his voice hissed out without his consent. He stepped out into the light, his Sharingan already activated, and the kunoichi's eyes widened.

"Wha...what are you doing? This isn't...no..."

He caught her around the waist as she slumped over from the Sharingan's trance, still vaguely trying to protest. Orochimaru laughed at Sasuke's protests as he dragged his nails across her skin, streaking her peachy complexion with blood. _You're getting weaker Sasuke...join me...you know you want this..._ Sasuke tried to stop himself, but the intruder in control of his body forced his tongue out of his mouth to slither across her skin.

"Mm...no...please stop...no..." she said. Sasuke inwardly grimaced.

_**Stop this!**_

_Hmm...no, I think we'll continue, hmm?_

Sasuke remembered well. The inner struggle that he'd fought not only with Orochimaru, but also with himself. The two choices were driving him insane: give up his morals and enjoy the time he had with Sakura, or use what little sanity he had left to protect her as best he could, and continue to suffer the torture of Orochimaru's use of his body.

Luckily for the girl, he'd chosen to protect her.

He couldn't forget all of the things she'd done for him...all the times she'd been there for him when he didn't have anyone else. She'd always been a light in his life; not just a crazed admirer, but often a real friend and ally.

He hadn't known it at the time, but he'd fallen in love with her. He missed her after he left Konoha, but he'd known that he couldn't go back. Now was his chance...except that he'd hurt her so badly while Orochimaru controlled his body that he didn't know if she could ever forgive him. He didn't even know if he could forgive himself for being so weak.

And then there was that other man that Orochimaru had sensed on her...who was he? Sakura was a beautiful woman...what if she was married? She'd probably had plenty of boyfriends, and she wasn't nearly as lovesick as she'd been in her childhood. She probably didn't even want him anymore, and he didn't know if he deserved her.

The guilt ate at his soul, the seal burned on his neck, and he couldn't seem to wake up from the nightmares. Sakura's rape was replayed over and over in his mind. He couldn't escape.

----

Sakura squeezed Sasuke's hand as he tossed his head around on the hospital bed, a sharp, pained expression on his face. Kakashi kept an eye on them from the corner, and Naruto was on the other side of Sasuke, a frown creasing his eye brows. The Konoha evening light poured through the window, lighting up the middle of the room and leaving Kakashi's corner in darkness. His one obsidian eye showed no expression.

"Sasuke...Sasuke, it's OK..." she cooed in a nurturing tone, her eyes only for the raven-haired young man. Kakashi hid his emotions well...a bigger amount of jealousy than he thought possible was raging in his stomach at that moment. Sakura had been awake for a couple hours now, and she's barely said anything to the man she'd promised to spend the night with. Her attention was completely devoted to the unconscious Sasuke, and Kakashi was simply a bystander. There was nothing he could do.

The rational part of his mind told him that it was her medic's intuition that drove her to stay with her patient, but the part of him that was falling for Sakura was sure that she had forgotten about him for Sasuke. Usually rationality won out...but when is love – or jealousy – ever rational?

The door opened and Tsunade walked into the room with a chart, her white medic jacket covering her arms from the chill. Sakura herself had a pink knitted blanket draped over her shoulders as she kept her hand over Sasuke's shivering one. "How is he?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura never took her eyes off of him. "He won't wake up...I don't know what's wrong...I was sure I performed the seal correctly..."

"I'm sure you did, Sakura," Tsunade said, placing a comforting hand on the young kunoichi's shoulder. Kakashi had a sudden thought that maybe he should have been the one doing that, but he stayed still, watching from afar. "He's been through a lot, and he's going to need time to recover...not that I've seen this before. But Orochimaru was strong, and Sasuke will probably rest for a few days. Let me know if there are any changes?"

Sakura nodded, pulling up her other hand and biting her thumbnail anxiously as her mentor left the room after writing something on a chart. Naruto cleared his throat at her. "I'm sure he's fine, Sakura," he said as comfortingly as he could.

"Mm..." she started, "I'm not so sure."

Quiet settled over them again, the only sound Sasuke's restless slumber as he tossed and turned in the hospital bed. Sakura looked close to tears, and Naruto sent a look over to Kakashi that he couldn't quite read. The silence continued.

Hours passed. The sun went down, and the moon slowly drifted across the sky. The stars came out and then disappeared again. Sakura stayed at Sasuke's side, anxiously biting her lip and twisting her hair. Naruto watched her until he collapsed backwards in his chair by the bed. Kakashi himself dozed off standing up, and his quiet breathing through the mask filtered into the room.

Sakura was the only one awake.

She let her hand drift up to the Uchiha's hair as he finally found rest, a peaceful expression transforming his face. She delicately twisted the long black strands around her finger. _Needs to be washed..._ she thought. Sasuke had always been strict on personal hygiene as a child, and it was strange to see his hair so dirty and unkempt. Sakura frowned at the irregularity. _I wonder if the real Sasuke is different now..._

"_He still cares for the lovely Sakura...and he's not relinquishing his hold on his body, even though I helped him kill his dear brother. I thought that if I could use these hands to violate the woman he loves..."_

_I can't believe he loves me...Orochimaru had to be lying... _Sakura shook her head of pink hair, the frown deepening. This entire thing was going to take a toll on she and Kakashi's growing relationship, she was sure...the copy nin hadn't touched her all night, even when she needed comfort the most. It seemed like he didn't even care anymore...what was wrong with him! Anger welled up in her stomach. _It's like his mad at me for helping Sasuke...I mean, he's one of my best friends! Of course I would help him, it doesn't mean anything!_

A hand suddenly wrapped around her wrist and she gasped, looking down. Sasuke had a slight smile on his face and he had turned over on his side quietly. He was like a child...and his smile was infectious. One appeared on Sakura's face as she looked down at him, bringing her other hand to rest on his shoulder. "You're back now, Sasuke...we've got you back..."

It wasn't long before her head fell forward and found a warm place at the Uchiha's chest as sleep overtook her.

----

If the lack of conversation and physical contact hadn't been a sign that Sakura didn't care for him anymore, Kakashi was sure that the position the young woman was in now was enough evidence.

Sakura was asleep, her head nestled into the crook of Sasuke's arm. The dark-haired man was still snoozing peacefully, a small smile quirking his lips upward. Naruto was still passed out in his chair, a near invisible line of drool going from the blonde's mouth to the floor. They looked like a perfect team; together through it all...and their own sensei had been moping in the corner the whole time. Neglecting the team. What was he doing? He didn't know.

The sun was rising, and light peeked through the cracks in the shutters, lighting up Sakura's face prettily. Sakura's face, which rested on Sasuke's chest.

Kakashi needed some air.

He left the room and walked down the hall swiftly and silently, employing the techniques he'd learned over the course of his life to escape the smothering hospital without attracting any notice. Nobody saw him as he left the big building, walking out into the fresh, foggy morning air.

Kakashi knew that he was acting like an adolescent. If he was in his right mind he would have gone and comforted both Sakura and Naruto, as any good teacher and friend would do. But instead he was being jealous, and avoiding his own student; a boy that he had tried his best to protect and nurture. What had happened to him to where he wouldn't help to take care of Sasuke? They weren't enemies, and they never had been, but that's what it seemed like to Kakashi now.

He wondered what Sasuke would think when he found out that Kakashi and Sakura were together. Would he be jealous? Would he try to win her back? Had he won her back already, without even trying?

----

"Sakura..."

She blinked her eyes open, adjusting to the light filtering through the window, and found herself nestled into Sasuke's arm. She shot up, blushing. "Uh...oh...Sasuke?" The thought dawned on her... "Sasuke, you're awake!"

He wasn't expecting it, but the kunoichi threw herself into his arms, embracing him in a tight hug. He returned the hug awkwardly, eventually just giving into the warmth and smiling. The dark man couldn't help it; that was the effect Sakura had on him.

"Sasuke...I didn't think you were going to wake up!" she said, sitting back again, a wide grin on her face. Seeing the shocked expression on his own face, she frowned. "What...what's wrong?"

"I didn't think you would even let me touch you after what I did," he said quietly, casting his eyes down. He still managed to see her shake her head.

"It wasn't you, Sasuke. And you're still one of my best friends, no matter what that monster forced you to do."

_Just friends..._ he thought, smiling at her half-heartedly. _I wonder who the lucky guy is..._

He looked up to see her eyes leave his and dart around the room, her eyebrows furrowed. "Hey...do you know where Kakashi went?"

Sasuke shook his head, thinking back to when he'd first woken up. Of course, he'd been a little preoccupied with the beautiful woman asleep on his chest... "I didn't even know he was here...must have left earlier this morning."

She nodded, standing up. "Well, I'm going to go get Tsunade, and try and find Kakashi." She reached across Sasuke and batted Naruto in the head. "Wake up, you numbskull! Sasuke's awake!"

----

As the time passed, Kakashi employed different methods in trying to forget about her, just for a couple hours anyway. He tried reading Icha Icha. He had a nice, long shower. He went and had a few shots of sake and a short argument with Gai after the strange bushy-browed man had caught him drinking so early in the morning.

Nothing worked.

Eventually, he was forced to return to the hospital, defeated.

Sakura seemed to be waiting at the front door, her eye brows furrowed in what seemed to be worry. "Did something happen to Sasuke?" Kakashi asked as he walked up, frowning.

"No...he's awake," she said, shaking her head, "Where have you been?"

He shrugged. "Around..."

A glare marred her pretty face. "You've been drinking...I can smell it on your breath."

He let his shoulder slump again. "Got me there. I have been drinking...it was a rough night. A lot happened. I needed to let loose."

An awkward silence. She wouldn't let her eyes meet his one obsidian one, and they darted around, looking at different pebbles on the path. They both stood quietly observing some part of nature that didn't have any relevance to the situation.

Sakura breathed in slowly. "Look...I'm sorry I didn't go with you last night, but Sasuke needed me."

There it was. In words. He almost staggered, although he knew it was true. "I understand, Sakura...it's alright. I'm not holding you up to anything."

"That's not-"

"Really, it's fine."

She bit her lip and he patted her on the shoulder in a friendly way.

"Let's go in. I'd like to see my old student."

The kunoichi nodded, but he was already walking inside. He didn't want to see the guilt on her face that he knew was there. He didn't want her to feel guilty for loving Sasuke. If that's what she wanted, he would live with it. He always lived with it. That's why he wasn't dead yet.

----

It took a bit of prying before Sasuke would actually ask Naruto any questions about affairs in Konoha, but curiosity eventually got the better of the dark-haired man. Naruto smiled gleefully, a bit of their old rivalry coming back into play at the fact that the blonde now knew more about things in Konoha than Sasuke.

It was revealed to him that Hinata was now Naruto's girlfriend. Things were relatively the same. Next year, Sakura would become a teacher. Kakashi had been a part of ANBU for a couple years, but had left it and now did random jounin missions, relaxing in his free time. More and more students graduated from the academy and became genin. More and more teachers were needed.

"And Sakura...how have things been for her?"

Naruto visibly stiffened, and Sasuke was forced to wonder why. "Eh...she's still pretty boring. She's dated a couple guys, but nothing really exciting. She always broke up with them. Didn't do anything for a long time after you left. She and Kakashi got...well, a lot closer."

Sasuke frowned. "As in..."

"They were best friends while we were gone. Apparently he was the one who took care of her when her parents died."

He tried to hold back the relief from showing on his face. "Nothing else?"

At this point, Naruto's face was turning red, and his lips were squeezed shut. "Sasukeeeeeeeee," he whined, reminding the Uchiha of the old days. "I'm not supposed to tell, but...well...IcaughtthemkissingandSakurasaysshe'sinloveiwithhimandIthoughtitwaswrongatfirstandI'mworriedthathtey'llgetintrouble..."

"Whoa, slow down!" Sasuke said, alarmed, "You mean, they're...they're together?"

"Sakura's gonna killlll meeeeeeee," Naruto groaned, plastering his hand to his face and dragging it across his mouth in frustration.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was having an inner conflict.

He'd waited too long.

Sakura belonged to another man.

The door opened and Sakura walked back in...followed by the one and only Kakashi. The copy nin eyed the Uchiha happily, saluting him with a "yo". Sasuke returned the hello a little grudgingly, not even noticing that Kakashi was in much the same mood as he.

Tsunade followed in a few minutes, after an extremely awkward conversation between the complete Team 7. Naruto seemed to be the only one that was happy in the least, and his voice was plagued with anxiety about when and where Sakura would kill him.

"Now, we're not going to tell many people you're here...we're going to need to wait," Tsunade told Sasuke, looking at him from over her chart, "Many people are still angry at you for joining Orochimaru...we'll need to reinstate you as a ninja here, take you out of the missing nin books. You'll eventually continue training as a chuunin."

Sasuke looked down at the floor bitterly. He'd always been so proud...and now he, the strongest member of Team 7, would be a chuunin, though all of his teammates were already jounin. "Yes, Hokage."

"And another thing, Sasuke."

He looked up at her. "Yes?"

"If that seal ever begins to act up, you must see me or Sakura. Hiding your weakness is no longer an option."

He nodded, and Kakashi seemed to look warily between him and Sakura. _Oh, joy...more excuses for him to be around her..._

Both men were puzzled when Sakura went home alone. Kakashi left a few minutes later, and Naruto was left to have Sasuke stay with him until they deemed it safe for him to stay in his own home at the Uchiha Estate again. After a strict watch on Sasuke's behavior for three weeks, he would be able to go home.

----

And so it was that three people went home that night thinking that the love of their life was in love with somebody else. Two of them were wrong. Unfortunately, these were the only two that didn't have anyone to help them with their sorrow.

Sakura didn't even look around for company when she sat down that evening and ordered a beer. Business was generally very quiet at that time of night – around midnight – and most sane people were asleep in bed, preparing for work the next day. She didn't expect to find anyone she knew, and to put it frankly, she didn't want to. Anyone that found her would ask what was wrong...and if she was drunk, everything would just come spilling out.

Everything about Kakashi would come tumbling from her mouth. She would say how good he was to her, how he'd always cared for her, how beautiful his hidden face was. She got a little too loose when she was drunk.

She'd been there for about a half hour when a familiar voice called for another sake. Sakura turned around to see the very man she'd been thinking about...

Hatake Kakashi.

"That's your tenth tonight, Hatake," the bartender said, shaking his head, "You're going to have a bad hangover tomorrow morning."

"Oh, screw it all," he said, his voice slightly slurred, "It's not like I do this often...in fact I don't think I've done this since Rin was killed."

"Yeah, and I know why you don't get drunk," the bartender warned, raising an eyebrow at the silver-haired man. Kakashi simply raised his glass and said cheers before downing it.

Sakura made a face similar to the bartender's and scooted down the bar towards Kakashi, realizing that she was a little tipsy herself when she tripped over one of the stools and drew his attention. "What are you doing!" she demanded, sitting down next to him.

"I'm drowning my sorrows," he said, asking for the bartender to refill his glass. The older man eyed the couple warily before filling the glass again. "And what are you doing?"

"The same."

"I didn't think you'd have any sorrows...I was shocked when you didn't go home without our dear Sasuke..."

She glared. "What are you talking about? I wouldn't go home with Sasuke! Didn't you hear what I was telling you today at the hospital...oh, wait, you didn't, because you were so idiotically jealous that you wouldn't even listen to me!"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh reaally?" he slurred. His voice was even more muffled through the mask, "I thought that you were saying you had to stay with your beloved patient..."

"Oh, please," she growled, "Now, I want you to hear me out. I think you misunderstood me when I said that I had to stay and take care of Sasuke...what I meant was that I wanted to go home with you another time. I was actually pretty upset when you just snubbed me like that in the hospital...didn't touch me or talk to me. I'm not always going to be the one making a move. Why can't you just act like you want me sometimes?"

He shook his head, resting it on his hand. "Only a few days that we've been doing this, and we're already fighting...Kami, this would never work..."

"You're just complaining because you still want to sit around on your ass all day," she continued, disregarding his last comment, "You don't even want to try...it's like you're afraid of me, even though you don't have to be."

She knew that she would never have said all of that if she'd been in her right mind. But she wasn't. She was pissed. And she was drunk. Which didn't make for a good mixture.

"So...you're saying that the reason I can't make a relationship work is because I'm lazy?"

"Yes, I am."

He took another sip of his drink, and she realized for the first time that he was sipping through the mask, "Hm...maybe you're right."

They sat for another fifteen minutes or so. Sakura got a little more sake, and a little more drunk. The orange light of the bar glowed around them, and the bartender walked up quietly, a rag in his hand.

"Sorry to break the silence...but we're closing."

A few minutes later the couple was out on the dark street. Sakura staggered after him as he walked down the street, still completely sure on his feet. It seemed that his drunkenness only affected his speech, and that his balance was good enough to clear his head and allow him to get home. Sakura, on the other hand, didn't have any control by now.

"Were you agreeing with me back there?" she asked, falling towards him. He caught her, falling back a little and showing how difficult it was for him to concentrate.

"I just don't want to admit that I was a complete moron today..." he replied, "And that I'm sorry...and that I'd really like to ask if you're still willing to jump in bed with me?"

She frowned in confusion before pulling her fingers up and letting them scrunch his mask up around his neck before leaning up and kissing him.

Passion followed. Their limbs were tangled together when they got to his apartment and he fumbled with the key before pushing the door open. More and more clothing fell to the floor.

Of course, as they were both drunk, the two ended up half naked and passed out in the living room.

----

**A/N: **OK...I have no idea where that came from. But I'm sticking with it. Because I liked that conversation...and I guess I just liked it. Don't know why...I guess it was a bit of comic relief. And I think Kakashi's a bit OOC...but whatever. Bleh. Deal with it.

I was going to have it get romantic at the end and then write a lemon for the next chapter...but I decided that it wouldn't be very romantic if they were so drunk that they couldn't remember it in the morning. Which was the only way I could have them make up in one chapter.

So I've got Sasuke back...and he's a little jealous...hmm...wonder what'll happen now...seems like Kakashi and Sakura are going to end up together..but...well, you'll just have to find out.

I'm going out of town for four days tomorrow, and I'll be back Monday. So no review responses or any kind of contact till then. I'm going to New Orleans for Katrina relief work (just in case you want to know) and I'll be returning for a lot of rest next week...and then school starts a week later...so I'm busy. And tired. Hopefully another chapter before the 14th (school starts)...but that's all for now. So...goodbye till next time! Please review!

--Kat


	9. Daydreams

**Chapter 9: Daydreams**

----

Kakashi smiled pleasantly as he slowly crept towards consciousness, his face pressed against a very soft pillow. Everything was so warm…and someone had kindly taken off his shirt and mask for him the previous night.

His hand led his fingers to lightly scrape against the pillow, and it moved slightly. He grinned, not exactly sure what of what he was lying on, but sure that it felt very good. And then he hit something else. Something that was poking out of the pillow. This sudden disturbance caused a wave of pain to go through his head.

_Oh, yeah…_

He had a hangover.

His head spun as he unsteadily got up and looked down to see Sakura, her shirt zipped open to reveal a pair of beautifully shaped breasts. He wished that he wasn't so damn hung over, otherwise he would have been able to appreciate those breasts better…but the excruciatingly acidic feel of bile rising in his throat due to all the alcohol intake the night before was hampering that ability.

His eyes wandered down from her chest to her well-toned abs. She was flawless. More beautiful than any woman he'd ever slept with, there was no doubt about it. And he still didn't know if he'd ruined everything.

At that moment, he didn't really care.

The copy ninja quickly got up and ran to the bathroom.

----

A pair of green eyes opened to the sudden lack of warmth and the sound of retching just down the hall. _Where am I…holy shit…why am I naked…_

_**Sadly enough, you're not completely naked.**_

_What do you know about this!_

_**Well…I know that you're going to have to get up and find somewhere to throw up.**_

Her stomach lurched and Sakura did as her alter ego told her, quickly going to the sink and trying to relax as she got rid of all the alcohol that had built up in her system. Her throat stung, and her stomach was still twisting into knots. She fumbled for a glass in the cabinet and quickly filled it with water, forcing herself to drink it down and sooth her burning throat. The cool water did little to make her feel better…and Kakashi was walking out of the bathroom in just a few minutes, stumbling a little as he tried to find a seat at the table.

"Sorry if you're offended at me seeing you naked," he said calmly.

"Eh, I guess I was planning on that happening eventually."

Not the answer he'd been expecting…but, then again, he didn't really know what he _had_ been expecting. "And now?"

"I'm not in the right mind to answer that question right now.

A few minutes passed. Sakura took a sip of her water, offering some to Kakashi. He said he'd get his own, so she sat down as he unsteadily rose to get a glass.

More silence.

"Look at this…I'm drunk because of you, damn it," he said, finally speaking after Sakura had thrown up a couple more times and drank a few more glasses of water. Suddenly feeling self conscious, she pulled her shirt a little more over her breasts; she'd found that the zipper was broken just a few seconds after she'd first rushed to the sink.

"It's not my fault. Misunderstanding on your part," she replied, "So it's your fault."

He didn't really care much, and he really didn't want to keep playing the blame game. "OK…it is my fault. And the thing is, I never get drunk. I'm a control freak. And in order to be in control, you have to make sure you're never intoxicated."

Sakura snorted. "I always suspected that you were a control freak."

"Mm."

The kunoichi, coming to her senses again as the morning wore on, looked across the table at him as he picked up his own glass of water and took a sip. "Well…at least we didn't sleep together."

Kakashi shrugged. "Would it have been a bad thing?"

"Well…it wouldn't have been special."

It was Kakashi's turn to laugh. "Special?"

"I'd never slept with anyone before Sasuke ra…you know."

Silence. Sakura could almost hear the crickets chirping. Her ears rang and she felt the beginnings of a killer headache that would probably last all day.

The tone of his voice wasn't too pleased when he finally spoke. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She shrugged, and then winced as a throb of pain shot through her skull. "I didn't think it was that important…I trusted that you would make it special anyway. Because I trust you. And…yeah, to answer your earlier question about seeing me naked…I still…uh…want to…well, you know…"

He nodded to acknowledge her, but her eyes were cast down. He'd been a real jackass earlier…and all for nothing, he quickly realized. "So you still want…" He trailed off. "Sakura, I'm sorry." When she didn't answer, he raised an eyebrow. "Sakura?"

A quiet snore emitted from the girl. She had dozed off again.

Kakashi drank a few more glasses of water to rehydrate his body and then got up, testing his balance so that he could carry Sakura back to the couch. She was teetering dangerously on the edge of her chair, and he didn't want her falling and waking up again…he knew it would be better to just lay her down on the closest piece of furniture and then go back to sleep himself.

The girl was heavier than he expected. _Well…she's muscular…_ he thought vaguely, tripping over his own thoughts. Her hair tickled his arm, and he looked down at her as he placed her on the couch, making sure to get a blanket and cover her with it. She curled up under it quickly, as if it was where she belonged.

He could envision her belonging there…sleeping on that couch for a nap before retiring to bed with him every night…

He chose to blame the drunkenness for that particular thought.

----

Sasuke glared over at Naruto, who was still passed out on the bed and snoring in the one room apartment. Sasuke himself had been set up on the couch, Naruto providing him with an old pillow and blanket out of a musty old closet. The blonde had kept the quiet Uchiha heir up until the wee hours of the morning with constant chatter, and then had gone to sleep only to leave Sasuke to deal with the sound of his loud snoring.

The topics of Naruto's discussion had been broad. General life in the village; his journeys with Jiraiya; he and Sakura's commencement to Jounin, and he and Hinata's developing relationship. It hurt to know how much had happened in his absence, to know that everyone else had already surpassed him and gone off with their lives without him. He had been gone, trying to gain more and more power, and his comrades ended up being stronger than himself in the end. Sasuke would now be looked at as weak; and a traitor to his village, at that. It seemed like he'd almost expected for everyone to just stop living when he lived…but apparently everyone was just fine without him.

A loud snore emitted from Naruto and Sasuke twitched in annoyance…he didn't know if he wanted to be back here after all that had happened.

He wanted to die.

But Sakura…Sakura made it alright to be back in Konoha. Even if she was with Kakashi…he clenched his fist at the thought of them together…no, she couldn't be with Kakashi.

Sasuke convinced himself that it wasn't her being with someone other than himself…it was about her being with _Kakashi_; their old teacher. It wasn't right. Sakura should be with someone young and capable, who could care for her and help her raise a family. For a shinobi, Kakashi was already getting on in years; still going on dangerous missions at thirty-four, it didn't seem like he would stop anytime soon, and if he died – which wasn't unlikely – it would devastate Sakura. Better for her to be with someone supportive…

It all seemed perfectly reasonable. Now he just had to figure out what to do about it.

Naruto yawned and Sasuke turned around to see the blonde sitting up and stretching his now muscular arms up above his head, his mouth wide and his eyes squinty. He turned towards the dark-haired young man, grinning. "Gooood morning, Sasuke!" he said, his tone of voice matching his expression, "Breakfast?"

"What have you got?" Sasuke replied quietly.

"Eh, ramen…lots of ramen. And some snacks. With lotsa sugar."

Sasuke let himself smirk. "You'd think that after all this time you would start eating better…"

"Sakura always tells me I'm going to collapse on a mission if I keep going with this diet," he finished with a chuckle, getting up and walking to the pantry to pull out some snack food. He didn't notice as Sasuke put his elbow on the table and leaned his head into his hand, letting out a groan.

"How did…how did she get better after I…after the rape."

Naruto turned back towards him with some kind of pastry stuck in his mouth, gulping it down quickly. "I'm guessing you mean Sakura…" When he didn't get an answer, he continued. "Well…it was hard for her. She had nightmares…which apparently were caused by…you know, the Sharingan…" Sasuke nodded, and the blonde continued. "And then she really started getting better with Kakashi…I don't know what they did, but I guess the best person to ask would be Kakashi."

Sasuke sulked. "Yeah." Naruto's eyebrows shot up into his hairline as he stuffed another pastry in his mouth, and Sasuke mirrored the expression. "What?"

The blonde shook his head, frowning. "I'm not as dense as I used to be, Sasuke…I've been in a successful relationship for more than a year now. And I think that you…you're jealous?"

Sasuke shook his head hastily. "No, Naruto…I'm not jealous."

Naruto snickered. "Yes you are...you're jealous of sensei because he's with Sakura…"

"I don't know if it's a laughing matter," Sasuke said coldly, "Do you honestly feel like this is…appropriate?"

Naruto shrugged. "Well…I didn't at first, but it seems like he really wants to take good care of her…I mean, normally people would think that an older guy is with a younger girl because he wants to take advantage of her…but Kakashi would never do that to Sakura."

"What if he dies, Naruto?"

"Well, if he really cares about her he'll be more careful."

"You think he'd do that?"

The blonde crossed his arms, looking up at the ceiling and twisting his face in thought. "Well…yeah, I think he would."

Not exactly what Sasuke wanted to hear.

----

Kakashi was the first to wake up again, proceeding to get up despite the splitting headache and dry mouth he had at that moment. Sakura was still lying on the couch, a slight frown on her face as she slept. A grin crept its way onto his face as she tossed her head on the pillow. Her pretty pink hair was matted against the pillow…it hadn't been a good night.

"Kakashi…" she murmured breathily. His skin tingled involuntarily at the way she said her name.

She was most definitely having some very interesting dreams about him.

----

_Sakura smiled as she rolled over, letting Kakashi draw her into his chest as early morning light peeked through the window._

_"Mm…I'm so happy to be here with you…" she murmured. His hands traveled up her sides and along her naked breasts and she sighed in pleasure._

_His lips found their place on her jaw and he laughed quietly. "Me too…"_

_They lay there for a few more moments as he let his hands move along her skin, setting a fire wherever they went. She could feel his arousal, and she turned her head back towards him to capture his lips, letting him know about all of the love that she was feeling for him._

_A cry came from the other side of the bed, and Sakura pulled away from him, smiling in regret. "Hmm…gotta go take care of the baby."_

----

"Hmm…gotta go take care of the baby."

Kakashi's eyes shot towards Sakura after that phrase. _So she's had that daydream too, huh…?_

No. He could never have a family. He'd had this debate with himself a thousand times, and there was simply no way that he could ever settle down. Being a Jounin was his life, and he couldn't give it up. There was nothing else he could do…no other way for him to make money, or to be a part of the village. He lived for fighting and missions.

Could he live for Sakura?

----

_A smile crept onto her face as she looked down at her baby and Kakashi walked up behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Uh…how's the kid?" he asked, still unsure of what to call their child._

_"He's fine," she said, "Babies cry a lot, that's all."_

_He grunted in acknowledgement and reached a hand past her to vaguely brush a hand over the boy's silver hair. "I'm so glad we're doing this…didn't think you'd actually convince me, but I guess it all worked out."_

_"It makes me kind of glad Sasuke ran away in the first place…otherwise I wouldn't be with you now."_

Sakura's eyes snapped open to see Kakashi snoozing in his chair across the room. Her dream had reminded her that she had an appointment with Tsunade today for a blood test…just a precaution to check for any viruses she might have picked up through her injuries. Sakura had completely forgotten about it after all the excitement with Sasuke's return and she and Kakashi's growing relationship. Luckily, the appointment was late enough in the afternoon that she could get over her hangover before going…hopefully there wouldn't be any trace of alcohol left.

She returned to her place at the table to have some more water and try to let her headache pass. She had a bad feeling about this blood test…though she didn't know for what reason.

"Good morning," Kakashi mumbled. She looked up to see him going into the kitchen and refilling his glass of water. "Or…afternoon…"

"It's not so good, actually…" Sakura grumbled, "Can't believe I got so drunk last night…"

"Well, it was nice while it lasted," he responded happily, "You've still got a headache?"

"Yeah…you've already recovered?"

"Not quite. But I'm alright."

She nodded, and a moment of silence passed between them before she cleared her throat to speak again. "You know, my appointment with Tsunade is today."

"Yes, I do."

Sakura blushed. "You do?"

"I was planning on taking you."

"Oh. I was planning on going on my own."

He raised an eyebrow. "You want to go on your own?"

"Not really." She smiled up at him. "If you don't mind going and just waiting for me, I would appreciate it. Because, well, I'd like to come back with you later…" She laughed awkwardly. "Maybe we could go out and get something to eat as well?"

He stared at her in surprise for a minute before organizing his thoughts. "Uh…yeah, dinner."

She laughed again. "Alright."

----

Sasuke slid off the examination table, pulling his shirt back onto his shoulder as the seal there pulsed blue again after Tsunade's examination. The older woman sighed, putting her hands on her hips. "Well, Sasuke…everything still looks fine. Of course, I'll see you again in three days…and then another week again after that. But it looks like the seal is holding up."

He nodded. "It seems that Sakura's become a great medic."

"She has," Tsunade replied, "Look, Sasuke…I want you to give her plenty of space."

Sasuke winced at the cutting edge on her voice. "Believe me…I will." The look the Hokage was giving him was unnerving, but he returned it with just as much intensity.

"Oh, am I too early?"

They both looked up to see Sakura standing in the doorway with Kakashi, who had an eyebrow raised questioningly. Tsunade shook her head. "No, no…Sakura, come on in. Kakashi, I'm going to need you to wait outside. Sasuke, if you'd stay for a few more minutes while I take care of Sakura, I'd like to discuss some things with you later."

Both men nodded, and Kakashi raised a hand in goodbye before leaving the room with Sasuke.

To put it nicely, things were very awkward between the two of them. Sasuke seethed silently, unable to control his possessiveness and bad temper at Kakashi's complete ignorance. Kakashi had immediately pulled out an Icha Icha book, letting himself be absorbed into it just like the old days.

"Naruto told me about you and Sakura," Sasuke grated out, finally breaking the ice. Kakashi didn't even look up.

"I figured as much."

The Uchiha heir scowled at how cool the copy ninja was. "You really think it's appropriate for you to have a relationship?"

Kakashi sighed. "Even if it's not, she's too stubborn for me to back out now. I'm sorry if it offends you…seemed to offend Naruto as well. But you have nothing to worry about. I promise I'll take good care of her."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "So you'll quit working high ranked missions?"

The older man let a lazy eye drift up to the angry Uchiha. "I don't think that's something I need to be discussing with you, Sasuke. This is between me and Sakura…and I would appreciate it if you didn't intrude in my personal life."

"As Sakura's friend – "

Kakashi cut him off, anger rising in his usually calm voice. "As Sakura's friend, you wouldn't have let something so terrible happen to her. You wouldn't have left for your own selfish reasons and endangered your loved ones in the first place."

That's when Sasuke choked. He didn't have an argument for that.

----

Sakura rubbed her arm to make the sting of the blood test she'd just had go away. "So when will you have those test results?"

"Just a couple hours from now…" Tsunade started, putting down the syringe and then turning back towards Sakura and crossing her arms. "So I'll see you in two hours…at about eight?"

"Yeah," Sakura replied.

----

Kakashi was extremely thankful when Sakura and Tsunade emerged from the hospital room, the Hokage immediately taking Sasuke and leading him down the hall to her office. Sakura waved goodbye to him and Kakashi got up, putting his book in his pocket. "So what's the news?" he asked as they left the building.

"I have to come back at eight and find out what my results are…so I guess we can just have dinner first?"

He shrugged. "Alright…how about we get some take-out and eat at my place?"

Sakura smiled at him and nodded. "Sounds great."

Kakashi smiled at her before changing the subject. "Sasuke seems to be very worried about you."

She groaned. "Naruto told him, didn't he…"

"Yes," Kakashi responded, "And Sasuke is concerned that I'll be leaving you out of the blue."

"Obviously he doesn't know how good you've been to me the past few years."

The copy ninja glanced over at her, his expression unreadable. "I'm glad you trust me."

They continued on in silence. Sakura was glad to know that there was always a possibility of comfortable silences…because that's what it was now. They were both in their own thoughts, simply enjoying each other's company. A few villagers walked past them, and Sakura greeted each of them politely. Nobody had been told what had happened to her…she'd chosen not to have the publicity, even if it meant the kindness of the people. She'd officially been "injured on duty" and nothing more.

----

Dinner was also very quiet. They sat down at the small table in Kakashi's dining room and ate quickly, Kakashi sitting back in his chair and yawning when he finished. Sakura followed suit, glancing at him across the table. His eyes seemed to be drooping shut – he'd pulled his mask down around his neck to eat. The kunoichi looked at the clock, standing up and stretching while yawning herself. "We've still got another hour."

A warm mouth covered hers as she began to open her eyes and she gasped in surprise and pleasure when the hands belonging to the owner of that mouth danced across her ribs and settled on her hips. He pulled his mouth away and she felt his steady breathing on her lips, making her want to kiss him again. "An hour, huh?"

"Or maybe a little less now," she responded. She was all too conscious of the hands still on her hips, forcing her body to buzz with excitement at the night to come.

"Well then let's make the most of it."

----

The technician in the lab that night yawned as he finished testing the blood of one of Tsunade's students. It had been a long day…a long two weeks, in fact. All that excitement over the Uchiha boy had left everyone at the hospital exhausted.

He picked up the report and walked out into the hallway and down to the Hokage's office, finally coming to the door and knocking lazily. A call to come in came from the inside and he complied, turning the knob and bringing the report with him.

"Here's the report you asked for, Hokage," he said, trying to be as respectful as possible.

The older woman nodded firmly, "Thank you, you can go home now."

He said goodbye, but she was already poring over the papers.

Dead air hung in the room as Tsunade clicked a pen on her desk. "OK…OK…" Her eyes widened. "Oh, shit…"

----

Sakura moaned as she slowly fell back onto the couch while Kakashi massaged the inside of her mouth with his tongue, unaware of what his hands were doing at that moment. She gasped when she realized that the humming noise she was hearing was the zipper on her dress slowly inching downward, and her hips thrust up towards him involuntarily. A gasp escaped his own throat and he sighed her name. "Sakura…"

She opened her eyes and watched him focus on delicately pulling her shirt away from her breasts, revealing her bra. Her skin tingled when he dragged his hand lightly down into her cleavage, and she lifted herself up just enough for him to pull his hands up and push her sleeves slowly off of her shoulders, followed by her bra. A blush spread across her skin as he looked over her torso unabashedly.

A nervous laugh pulled his eyes to hers. "Uh…you're making me a little nervous…"

He shook his head. "You don't need to be…you're beautiful."

She'd barely even smiled before he leaned in to her chest and began to trace kisses across her collar bone and down across her breasts.

_His tongue. Too long. Like a snake._

She yelped and he pulled away from her quickly. "Are you alright?" he asked immediately, the concern showing on his face.

"I…I keep on remembering," she replied quietly. Her arms lifted themselves up on their own, twining around his neck. "Please make those memories go away…I want you to get rid of it all."

The clock chimed. Kakashi winced, giving her a chaste kiss before getting up and letting her follow. She picked up her shirt from the floor, shrugging it on and zipping it up.

"Do you want me to go back with you?" he asked.

"No…Tsunade'll make you wait outside anyway…you can stay here."

And then she was gone.

Kakashi had never been one for romance. Because he really hadn't had any serious relationships in the past. The women he'd slept with before had usually been one-night stands, and nothing ever lasted longer than a few weeks if it lasted at all. He traveled often, went on lots of missions…he just didn't have the time to fall in love.

He slowly regained his sanity and stability after he and Sakura's little adventure, picking up the dishes from the table and scrubbing them in the sink. He was completely clueless as to his next move; should he prepare something for when she got back? Should he go wait in the bedroom?

Of course, while he was clueless as to what was romantic, he was experienced in regard to pleasure. He'd slept with plenty of women…and he planned on employing every skill he'd gained over the years to make Sakura forget about the rape.

Soon enough, Sasuke wouldn't have any claim on Sakura.

He heard the door shut quietly in the front room and he walked towards it, frowning. "Sakura…are you back already?"

The kunoichi was leaning up against the door, a solemn, unreadable look on her face. He walked towards her, his frown growing. "Uh…are you hurt? What's wrong?"

Green eyes filled with tears as his hands gripped her shoulders.

"I'm pregnant."

----

**A/N: **Mwahahahaha…evil cliffie. Hehehehe…so review and you shall get another chapter!

This chapter took FOREVER to write. I kept on not knowing what to put in, so I'd just have these random conversations…I don't like it very much. And I feel like the lime is OK…but that's all. Not excellent. But just OK.

So please tell me what you think! REVIEW!

Love you all very much,

--Kat


	10. Drained

**Chapter 10: Drained**

----

**Recap: **_He heard the door shut quietly in the front room and he walked towards it, frowning. "Sakura…are you back already?"_

_The kunoichi was leaning up against the door, a solemn, unreadable look on her face. He walked towards her, his frown growing. "Uh…are you hurt? What's wrong?"_

_Green eyes filled with tears as his hands gripped her shoulders._

_"I'm pregnant."_

---

Sakura hadn't been able to think straight as she'd walked slowly back to Kakashi's apartment, her head spinning from the shock of what Tsunade had just told her. Now she didn't know what she would do…how could Kakashi accept her when she was carrying someone else's child?

"You're…you're pregnant…" he repeated. Tears began to stream down her face when she saw that he was looking at the floor, unable to bring his eyes to hers.

The silence seemed to echo around them before a choked sob escaped her throat and he finally looked at her, a concerned frown on his face. "I'm sorry," she said quietly, her voice rough from the crying as she turned to leave. "I'll…I'll go."

A hand on her wrist stilled her and she squeezed her eyes shut as he spoke. "No…I won't let this change anything."

Her eyes widened in disbelief, and she turned back towards him. "But I…this changes everything, and there's really nothing we can do about it…"

"It doesn't change anything!" he said intensely, "I knew that this was a possibility when I made the decision to keep on doing this with you…but I did it anyway. I don't want things to go back to how they were when we were just friends."

"Kakashi…" Her voice was tender when she continued, beginning to cry again. "Hold me…"

----

_The dim lighting of the Uchiha manor silhouetted Sakura's shapely figure as she walked towards Sasuke, who was sitting on his bed and watching her with a sick smirk._

_"Why did you do it, Sasuke?"_

_"Do what?"_

_"You killed him…why? Why didn't you take me too?"_

_Her tears over another man infuriated him, and at the same time he knew that what he'd done was wrong. And he was going to do more terrible things…he should've died a long time ago. It was their fault for not killing him._

_He stood and grabbed her arm, quickly throwing her down on the bed. He could see her now, her eyes wide in fear._

_"Sasuke…no…"_

_"Sakura…"_

_"Stop it, Sasuke!"_

_Her porcelain skin drew him in, and Sasuke was unable to get away from her. He didn't have the will to stop – she had seduced him without trying, intoxicated him with her beauty and poise. And now he couldn't stop himself._

_"I'm sorry, Sakura."_

_"Sasuke?"_

_"This is your fault, Sakura…you were the one who tempted me. And now I can't do anything to help you."_

_"Sasuke, no, stop!"_

_Red fabric was torn from her body by his own hands and he smiled in delight. Despite himself, his arousal grew when she let out another scream for help, trying to stop him._

_But there was no one around to here. Not even her dear Kakashi…Sasuke had taken care of that bastard._

_"I loved him and you killed him!" she sobbed. She didn't see as Sasuke picked up the still-bloody knife and held it over her, ready to plunge it into her beautiful ivory skin. If she couldn't love him…_

_"Then go with him. Go ahead and leave your child."_

_When she screamed with her last breath, a baby started to cry._

----

The moonlight filtered in through the bathroom window as Sasuke staggered up and into the bathroom, switching on the glaring yellow light and squinting his eyes shut. Breath hissed out through his gritted teeth and he clenched the seal on his shoulder to find burning flesh where the mark stood out against his skin. His coal black eyes glared at him in the mirror.

He questioned himself. Did he want to do those things to Sakura?

The anger had eaten at him for all of the two days he'd been back in Konoha, causing him to find new parts of himself all the time. And the seal burned. Tsunade had said that it would take a while for the pain to subside, but he didn't know if it was supposed to be like this. Maybe he should go back and see her again…?

No. This had nothing to do with Orochimaru. This was a weakness in himself, and nothing more.

He had to defeat this weekend.

The seal seared again and a pained groan escaped his lips, his knees buckling. He heard Naruto calling from the other room and Sasuke forced himself to answer. "I'm in here…" He hoped the pain couldn't be heard in his voice.

The door swung open, and Naruto was immediately kneeling at the dark-haired man's side, concerned. "Sasuke…the seal is glowing again. You need to go see Tsunade."

"I'm fine!" Sasuke snapped, "She said it would do this…I'm sure it's nothing."

"Don't kid yourself." Naruto's voice was harsh. "You need to go see Tsunade or Sakura first thing tomorrow. I'll help you get back to the couch."

He kept his eyes close as he felt Naruto's arm on his shoulders to lift him up, and he cursed his weakness when his limbs wouldn't even carry him a few feet to the living room. Sasuke cracked an eye open to see a cold and steely look on Naruto's face. "I wish you would tell us these things," he said finally, depositing Sasuke on the couch."

"I'm telling you I'm fine," he replied darkly, lying back and carefully avoiding the seal brushing up against anything. Naruto sighed, shaking his head.

"I don't know what's wrong with you…but you can tell me. I'm still your best friend, Sasuke, no matter what you say about it. And I don't plan on letting that worm bastard take over your body again, OK?"

"Go back to bed, Naruto."

The blonde sighed again. "Alright. But you're going to the hospital tomorrow, voluntarily or not."

Sasuke grunted in acknowledgement.

----

Kakashi scooped Sakura up as she collapsed into his arms, a new bout of sobs shaking her body. He did his best to sooth her as he carried her to the couch and deposited her there, brushing a lock of pink hair back from her face. "What am I going to do?" she choked out, her eyes half-closed and her eyebrows creased in sorrow. He shook his head.

"It's your decision…but I'm staying here." He paused, thinking about it for a minute. "I – I can't lose you."

Her hand warmed the side of his face and her eyes cleared slightly as she looked across at him. "I don't want to lose you either…I just thought you wouldn't want to be with me after you found out…" This particular phrase caused more tears. "No…if it was just…" –sniff- "Orochimaru…" –another sob- "…I would immediately have it aborted, but…" She shook her head. "This is Sasuke's baby, the Uchiha heir…I can't just get rid of it."

Kakashi nodded. She hadn't had to reiterate the fact that it was Sasuke's baby – he was already well aware of that and had had a nice time denying it – but she'd brought up a good point. "Sasuke will want the baby…" she continued, "But I couldn't just let it disappear out of my life if I didn't have it aborted…I couldn't just carry it for nine months and give birth to it and give it to Sasuke…"

"Hey, you don't have to think about what you're going to do with it yet," he said quickly, making sure she was listening by tipping her head up by the chin so that he could see her face. "Just…do you want to have it or not?"

She bit her lip, closing her eyes. "I…I don't know, damn it…"

Tears threatened and Kakashi hastily tried to think of something to say; he hadn't really ever had to comfort anyone before. "Well…I guess the appropriate thing to do right now would be to get you some warm milk or something and try to get you to stop crying."

She looked up at him, raising her eye brows and attempting to smile. "Warm milk?"

"Doesn't that make people feel better?"

Laughter bubbled out of her throat, but her feminine voice was rough from all the crying. "I guess…but some tea would be nice too."

He nodded, "Uh…alright, tea."

A million thoughts flew through his mind as he got up to boil some water, getting out some cups and tea packs. So she was pregnant…there was nothing he could do about it. Why worry about it? He would continue to support her…but…

Sasuke; Sasuke was a threat; Sasuke posed a huge problem. The dark-haired boy obviously still had feelings for Sakura from the death glares and lectures he'd been giving them copy nin ever since he'd found out about he and Sakura's relationship, and Kakashi couldn't just play it cool anymore. There was more to this battle now…Kakashi might have Sakura's love, but Sasuke had her child. And that was something that it was impossible to get rid of…while love was a different matter.

He wished there was a way to make sure her love wouldn't ever pass from him to another…but there simply wasn't.

Unless they got married.

He shook his head. They hadn't even told anyone about what was going on between the two of them; and they hadn't been together long enough to get married…but did they care for each other enough?

It was times like these that he realized exactly how clueless he was on these matters…and how much more he wished he knew.

When he sat back down with two steaming cups of tea, Sakura seemed to be much more calm and collected as she took one of the cups from him. "I thought about things while you were in the kitchen…" she began.

"Yes?"

"And I've decided that I can't abort the baby." Her green eyes were still red and puffy from all the crying she'd done, but they now shone with the strength that he always knew she possessed. "I wouldn't ever stop another woman from doing it if she was in the same situation…but I myself couldn't. It's mine, and I'm going to take responsibility for it."

Kakashi nodded, not really knowing what to say. He didn't have the license to have an opinion on this situation – he didn't truly play a part – and he didn't know what to say anyway. How could he tell any woman what to do with her body?

"And about Sasuke…I want to tell him tomorrow." She looked up at him. "And I want you to be there with me."

Kakashi frowned. "But it's not my place…"

The kunoichi shook her head, biting her lip and putting a hand over his. "What would you say if I wanted it to be your place?"

He couldn't believe what she was saying. "You mean…"

----

Sakura knew that she wanted this, but she hadn't ever dreamed that it would happen so soon…however, this situation definitely called for a quickening in her plans.

"Yes…I mean that if you don't plan on going anywhere…" It made her more nervous then she'd suspected to finish her line of thought. "I want you to be the one to help me through this…"

His eyes were nearly popping out of their sockets, and a sip of tea was returned to the cup as he coughed it back out. "Uh…Sakura, I'm not exactly the type of man who settles down…"

The smile disappeared from her face, and her eyes darted away from his and towards the fireplace. "Oh…well…I'm sorry for asking…"

"No, Sakura, I'm sorry, that was just the automatic response…"

She smiled half-heartedly. "No, it's alright…it's fine, really. I can do this on my own if you don't want to stay with me…"

She got up too quickly. Everything was going too fast…he couldn't keep track; he didn't know what to say. "Sakura, don't go…"

"I need time to think, talk to Hinata…or someone who understands, at least…I'm sorry…"

And she was gone.

----

The warmth of the soft blankets soothed Kakashi's troubled mind as he tried to get to sleep, alone for another night.

Sakura should have been with him.

But he'd screwed up.

Again.

The darkness of the room weighed heavily on him, and he yearned for someone else there with him…preferably a certain pink-haired kunoichi. And now she was probably talking to one of her real friends, one of her friends who would accept her into their home at this early hour of the night to talk about everything that she'd been through…

He knew he should've gone after her, but he hadn't known what he would've said. Now that he thought about it, he may have wanted to marry her…but it wouldn't have been good for her or her unborn child. He would just be hurting her when he continued to go on missions, and tearing the child's heart apart…said child wouldn't know who to choose; father that mommy loves that's never there, or real father who always wants to be with the two of them?

Sasuke was the ideal choice for Sakura. Sasuke could provide them with a home, a future, love…and what could Kakashi give them?

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

And now he had no idea where Sakura was…there was no solving of this problem to be done tonight.

But he couldn't sleep anyway.

----

Hinata frowned when she heard a knock on the door at this hour of the morning…of course, she'd just gotten back from a date with Naruto, so she hadn't been rudely awakened, but it was still late enough that there shouldn't be any more visitors. She pulled on her pajamas quickly and then went to get it.

"Sakura?"

The pink-haired young woman was leaning on the doorway quietly, and had obviously been crying. "Sorry it's so late…"

"No, come in, it's fine," she said quickly, "I just got back anyway."

Sakura walked in and Hinata shut the door firmly behind her, instinctively locking the door. "Do you want to sit?"

Her friend nodded, collapsing on the couch. It seemed like she'd had a long time…and sleep would probably have done her good…but she opened her mouth and began to speak.

"We haven't talked for a long time."

"No," Hinata replied, sitting across from her, "So…"

"So I'm pregnant with Sasuke's baby."

Hinata gasped. Naruto had told her about Sakura's rape…but she hadn't seen her for a long time. She hadn't ever known where she was staying, and thought that the girl might want some time to recover…but she hadn't known that Sakura was pregnant. "How long have you known?"

"I just found out tonight," Sakura replied emotionlessly, "And…well, there's more news."

Hinata watched her expectantly.

"I've fallen in love with Hatake Kakashi."

The Hyuuga heir was speechless. "Kakashi…your old sensei? And you…and he returns the feelings?"

Sakura nodded and Hinata looked away from her. "Kami…what does he think of your pregnancy?"

"I told him I think we should get married…and he said no. He said he's 'not the type to settle down'."

"But I thought you said he loves you!"

"I guess he lied."

The purple-eyed woman frowned, shaking her head a moment before she spoke again. "I bet he was surprised…if he said he loves you, it probably means a lot. I can't think of any other woman he's been with for years, Sakura."

She sighed. "Well…I guess we'll just have to wait and see…I'll probably talk to him tomorrow…I'll be telling Sasuke, and I'll want the support. But will you go with me if Kakashi hasn't changed his mind?"

Hinata nodded. "I'm sure that you just didn't give him enough time…do you want to go back now?"

But Sakura was already asleep.

----

Sakura spent the night on the couch at Hinata's house, plagued with bad dreams. If she wasn't committed to Kakashi…she would probably end up with Sasuke. And even though he had been possessed by Orochimaru when he did those terrible things to her, she was still afraid of him.

It was the main reason she'd brought up commitment with Kakashi that night – she needed someone there to protect her, and her child as well. After the baby was born, she would want them to get to know Sasuke – they would be the Uchiha heir, of course – but she didn't think he was a fit father after all that he'd done.

Kakashi had been a mentor to her, Naruto, and Sasuke, and even though things had changed between them he still took great care of her. Sasuke was cold and distant where Kakashi was nurturing, in his own way. Even if he didn't often show it, he had a loving side that was clearly visible to those who knew him, and she thought he would make a wonderful father.

But he obviously didn't.

Maybe if she could convince him, he would commit to her…but she didn't know if it would be possible. Maybe he'd been alone for too long.

Could she change him?

She prayed that she could.

----

The morning came all too soon for Sasuke. He'd slept on and off through the night, waking up all too often because of the pain in his shoulder from the seal…and to add to that, he'd continued to have dreams about murdering Sakura, and doing those terrible things to his own friends…and a baby.

The baby was a mystery to him. He hadn't even thought of asking Sakura if she knew if she was pregnant – but now it was apparent that he should've asked sooner, and it weighed heavily on his mind. That's why he told Naruto that he wanted to see Sakura instead of Tsunade, so that he could talk to her as well – try to apologize and hope for the best.

Meanwhile, Sakura herself was waking up at Hinata's house, her eyes burning from the crying done the night before. Kakashi's rejection stung when she remembered why she was there, and her heart fluttered in a slight panic when the fact that she was pregnant dawned on her.

She couldn't help but think of it as an invasion of her body…which it really was. The child was unwanted, and now Sakura would be stuck with it for nine long months…and then years and years after that. The thought of being alone scared her to death – and Sasuke was not an option. After all of the things he'd done to her, she didn't know if she would ever be comfortable with him again, even if she'd loved him for all that time. Kakashi was the one she wanted with her…and he had said that he didn't want to stay with her.

Hinata had gone off on a mission that morning, leaving a note for Sakura to go and talk to the Hatake himself. Sakura smiled vaguely; Hinata had been shocked, but had accepted she and her ex-sensei's relationship…maybe the rest of the village would take it just as well.

Sakura decided that she would go home first, just for a change of clothes and a hot shower. She needed to wind down before she faced Kakashi or Sasuke, and she didn't want to have all of yesterday's weight on her when she did it. She had to be strong…for herself and for her baby. She had to continue to tell herself that this baby was something she could love and trust…that it wouldn't come out of her body with fangs and serpentine eyes.

Steam filled the room quickly, and she slowly unzipped her shirt and dropped it on the floor, followed by her tights and undergarments. She briefly remembered Kakashi taking off her shirt the night before…unzipping it while she was preoccupied with his kiss. She really hoped that he'd just been surprised the night before…and that he hadn't really rejected her.

The hot water seemed to wash away her fears, and she sighed tiredly. It was times like these that she just wanted to fastforward past the hard stuff and into the future…where she'd already talked to Sasuke and made up with Kakashi. She wished she could foresee how things would go with Kakashi, but that was impossible…and she just had to talk to him.

The quiet of the house echoed around Sakura when she got out of the shower and put on a fresh pink tanktop and some black capris. After her parents had died she'd lived there alone, and hadn't stopped since. She hoped that Kakashi would be living there with her soon.

A noise in the kitchen surprised her and she frowned as she walked into the kitchen, concerned.

"Kakashi!"

The copy nin looked up from his Icha Icha book and pocketed it quickly as he took a sip of coffee. His mask hid most of his face, but dark circles hung below his eyes, revealing to Sakura that he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. Neither had she.

"Oh…would you like some coffee? I took the liberty of making some."

She almost smiled at his nonchalant attitude, but didn't move from where she stood. "How'd you get in here?"

He shrugged. "A good ninja knows how to pick a lock, Sakura. But a good ninja also sets up some sort of trap at their living place…I'm surprised you didn't have anything set up."

"I haven't been staying here recently, and I didn't think of it when I got back this morning," she replied, then walked into the kitchen and poured herself some coffee before sitting down at the table with him. "Why are you here?"

"I think you misunderstood me last night."

"Did I? Well…maybe it's karma."

He chuckled, his eyes crinkling up in mirth. "I guess so…because I didn't really mean to say no. I've thought about settling down with you…a lot more than I ever thought I would. And if you really want me then…" Her heart did a little jig in her chest as he looked her straight in the eye. "Do you want to marry me?"

It was far from romantic; but then again, this was Kakashi, and he'd never been one for fluff. Sakura was ecstatic anyway. "Of course!" she said, flinging herself around the table and into his arms. He automatically closed his arms around her, embracing her lovingly and kissing her forehead, then moving down to her lips.

His kiss was warm and romantic that morning, promising much, much more. And she was willing to take it, letting him slip his tongue into her mouth and his hands over her arms with familiarity. Sasuke could wait.

----

Sasuke wasn't surprised when Naruto let himself into Sakura's house, simply knocking on the door and opening it a few seconds later.

However, he was surprised when he found Sakura sitting on the couch with tousled hair, Kakashi standing in the kitchen and trying to look like he'd actually been doing something in there. Sasuke – and Naruto – had other ideas about where the couple had been just before they'd come in.

"Wha…what are you doing here?" Sakura asked, the anxiety evident in her voice. Naruto looked over at her, a blush painting his face.

"Uh…Sasuke…" Sasuke looked over at him questioningly. "Sasuke needed to talk to you about…uh…something and the seal was acting up and I thought he should see Tsunade and –"

"I get it, Naruto," Sakura said. The blonde's embarrassment had actually made her a little more comfortable with the situation, and Sasuke thankfully hadn't said anything. "Sasuke, do you want to sit down at the table? I'll take a look at the seal…and Naruto, you can have some coffee if you want it."

Kakashi watched her walk over to Sasuke at the table and then removed himself to go and sit down in the living room with his book. He would go be with Sakura as soon as she decided to tell Sasuke about her pregnancy and how she wanted things to go…even if he wasn't sure that it would be better if he were there. But if it made her comfortable…

"So what's wrong with it?" she asked, standing behind him and moving his shirt over so that she could see the seal. He shrugged.

"It was burning last night…I don't know what was going on. Naruto was the one that insisted I see you…"

"The pain was so bad that he couldn't even walk," Naruto interrupted, glaring at the Uchiha, "And his skin was on fire where that thing is…it seriously burned to touch it. And it was glowing again."

Sakura frowned. "Well, it shouldn't be glowing…I'll try and find out what's going on."

Everyone watched as she closed her eyes and her brow creased in concentration, her finger pressed firmly on the seal. Sasuke winced as the seal flared up again, and Sakura shuddered, opening her eyes.

"Something wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"No…he's still in there," she replied, "You should be fine. I don't know why it's acting up…come to me immediately next time you start having pain from it. There might be something different…uh, don't go yet. Please go sit down…"

Sasuke could sense her getting more and more uncomfortable as she walked in and sat next to Kakashi before them, facing Sasuke. His anger flared when Kakashi's hand crept its way over to Sakura's, covering hers completely. "What's this all about?" Sasuke asked, sitting down across from the couple. Naruto sat next to him, a look of concern on his face.

"Well…yesterday…" she swallowed, looking over at Kakashi one last time before breaking the news."I found out yesterday that I'm pregnant."

Pregnant?

The words echoed in Sasuke's head. She was pregnant…with his child? So why was she still with Kakashi!

"And I've decided that I want to have the baby and…and raise it with…"

Sasuke cleared his throat, knowing what she was about to say. "You want to raise it with Kakashi! Don't I have any say in this!"

Sakura fell silent and Sasuke had to ignore the glares coming from the other two men in the room. Kakashi finally spoke, voicing the opinion of the rest of Team 7.

"Seeing as you raped her, I don't think you do have a say in what she does with her child."

Sakura looked up at him. "Sasuke, I want you to spend time with it…but I don't want it growing up with you. What if the seal broke and you hurt it? The truth is…I don't…I don't trust you anymore…I'm sorry…"

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, but at that moment there was a knock on the door. Kakashi got up to go get it, leaving his three ex-students in the living room. Naruto watched the sparks fly in Sasuke's eyes as the Uchiha watched Sakura.

Kakashi returned with a frown on his face. Sakura was the first to speak.

"Who was it?"

"It was one of Tsunade's students…she wants to see you. And I've been summoned for a mission." He looked up at Sakura, worry in his eyes. "I'll be gone for a month."

Sasuke smiled. He had to find a way into Sakura and his child's life, and Kakashi would've been a hindrance.

"You were saying?"

A month was all he needed.

----

**A/N: **Ooh…Sasuke is turning evil, huh? Maybe. You know, I really don't want him to be evil, because I really am a Sasuke fan, but it might just have to work out that way. There has to be a bad guy somewhere! Or maybe there won't be…I haven't really decided yet. And I want to keep you guessing anyway. Hehehehehe…

I feel like the end was a little rushed…but otherwise I'm very happy with it!

Sorry I haven't updated for so long…school just started, and I've had a lot of trouble getting inspired lately anyway. To top that all off, I now have a boyfriend who I do stuff with a lot over the weekend, so I'm pretty much booked…but I had time to update today!

Ya'll completely spoiled me with reviews this last chapter…I got a lot of them because of that cliffie. So review more or I'll be sad! Because I really AM a review hog…can't help it.

Hope you liked the new chapter, and thanks for all the reviews! Hope you still love me enough to update after that horrible cliffie I left last time, lol!

--Kat


	11. Delight

**Chapter 11: Delight**

----

**Author's Note (VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!): **I really need to warn you that there will be a **LEMON **in this chapter. Now, I don't want any complaints about it, because I am giving you FAIR WARNING and you DO NOT have to read it if you don't want to!

For the rest of you, enjoy.

----

_"It was one of Tsunade's students…she wants to see you. And I've been summoned for a mission." He looked up at Sakura, worry in his eyes. "I'll be gone for a month."_

_Sasuke smiled. He had to find a way into Sakura and his child's life, and Kakashi would've been a hindrance._

_"You were saying?"_

_A month was all he needed._

----

Sakura gaped at Kakashi, who was glaring at the scroll in his hand. "What did you say?"

"I'll be leaving…for a month…" he stuttered out. It was one of the few times she'd seen him show any kind of agitation, and at this moment Kakashi's anxiety was clear. His eyes darted from the paper to Sakura to Sasuke.

He knew what was bound to happen in the month that he was gone.

Sasuke would get closer and closer to Sakura, eventually convincing her that she belonged with him, the father of her child…and then there would be no place for Kakashi left in her life. He would be cast out…completely forgotten. Their engagement would be history.

Of course, he was thinking in extremes, but it seemed so unlikely that she would choose her old sensei over her childhood love, especially when he had a child with the wealthy, attractive Uchiha heir…oh, crap. Sasuke was everything any woman could want in a husband. And there had been far too many reminders to Kakashi that he didn't have anything to give to Sakura.

The copy ninja was losing his cool; he didn't even want to look at Sasuke. Kakashi knew the look on Sasuke's face – as if he'd already won, as if Kakashi didn't even stand a chance now. Sakura was just staring at him with wide eyes, her mouth phrasing words that she wouldn't speak aloud in front of the father of her child.

_No._

_Save me._

The memories hit him like a ton of bricks.

Sakura before they were even together, lying in a hospital bed with her eyes squeezed shut, screaming at some invisible phantom with Sasuke's name to get away from her.

With all the excitement about Sasuke being back in Konoha and Orochimaru being sealed, it had been completely overlooked that Sakura had been raped. The fear had to still be there, Kakashi knew, and there was no way that he could leave.

But there was also no way he could convince Tsunade to let him stay without telling her what was going on…he would usually jump at the chance to go on a high-paying missions – which this definitely was. And he didn't know how the Hokage would take him and Sakura's relationship. He'd already learned that the older woman was very protective of Sakura…and judging on Sasuke and Naruto's reactions, hers probably wouldn't be too good either.

"So…what were you saying before we were interrupted?"

Sasuke's voice wasn't welcome in the room, and Naruto's eyebrows shot up at the crackling atmosphere. "Uh…Sasuke, maybe we should go…"

The stillness hung before Sakura cleared her throat authoritatively, and when they all turned to look at her she had a resolute glare on her face. "Sasuke…I was telling you that I don't want you to raise the baby. And it's still true – no matter if I'm going through this on my own for the first month or two or not…I don't feel safe with you around…"

Her resolution was weakening as she continued, with Sasuke pushing her to change her mind the entire time.

What would happen while Kakashi was gone?

"Exactly…this doesn't change anything," Kakashi said, his deep, relaxed voice reverberating around her. "I'm going to try and convince Tsunade to take me off the mission…and even if she doesn't, Sakura and I are going to get married when I return."

It was at this statement that the rational, caring side of Sasuke came to the surface, making him doubt himself. This Sasuke loved Sakura…and wanted the best for her. And if she was going to be afraid of him, did he really want to take the possibility of a bright future away from her? Kakashi obviously loved her as much…more…than he did, and he would probably take great care of her.

No. He couldn't admit that to himself now, not when he was so close to getting what he wanted.

His posture was straight and stiff when he stood up, his eyes fiery with anger. "Well…let me know when you change your mind, Sakura."

Everyone was speechless at his attitude after he left the room; Kakashi stood glaring at the floor coolly, while Sakura and Naruto just looked after him with wide eyes.

It was Naruto that finally spoke.

"He…he's never going to be the same, is he?"

Sakura, breaking out of her own trance, shook her head abruptly, squeezing her eyes shut and then opening them again to stare pointedly at Naruto. "No…you have to try and help him…because…because I can't…"

Kakashi didn't say anything. He'd been leery of the Uchiha from the minute he'd returned to Konoha.

And his opinion certainly hadn't changed now.

----

A thousand "what-if"s flew through Kakashi's mind as he jumped over the rooftops of Konoha, seeking solace and a place to sort out his thoughts. If Sasuke hurt Sakura…if he somehow convinced her to be with him…

No. Now was not the time for doubt; he had to be strong and stay that way to protect Sakura, and he planned on doing just that. Kakashi had always been perfectly capable of taking care of himself…but this was completely different than anything he was used to. He would have to be the financial and emotional support for Sakura through her pregnancy, and he wasn't even going to be able to watch over her for the first month if he couldn't somehow convince Tsunade to allow him to stay in Konoha for…for who knows how long.

Really, how long would he be useless to his village if he became Sakura's husband and stayed to take care of her? His whole life? Was he even capable of never going on a mission again? The debate had come up again and again…and he still hadn't solved his problem. His way of life was the way of a ninja, not a husband; a father. Did he have the life skills he needed to do that?

He kept on having to force himself not to have the doubts that had become the demons of his mind. This definitely wouldn't work if he told himself that it was impossible.

Unwelcome anxiety bit at his insides when he stood waiting in the Hokage's office, his arms crossed in front of his chest and an Icha Icha book loose in his hand. Normally he would be completely cool and composed in this setting, turning in a report or filing for another mission, just like he always had done. But today was different. He kept on imagining that it would be like asking Sakura's own mother for her permission for he and Sakura to get married…and it kind of was. Except that Tsunade was much, much more terrifying.

No matter how much he liked to deny it, women had always intimidated Kakashi. Being sure of himself in battle was one thing; being sure of himself socially was completely different. He was a recluse; he didn't like relationships. And he'd never expected to be in this kind of situation. But here he was, and he couldn't go back now.

"Kakashi! What do you need?"

His gut twisted involuntarily before he spoke. "It's about that mission."

The older woman passed him by and sat down at her desk, picking up some papers and glancing at one of them. "Oh, yes…you were actually requested for this one. What about it?"

"I…" He stumbled. He never stumbled, and here he was tripping over his own words! "…I have some commitments here that I need to take care of…and I don't know when I'll be able to go on another mission."

The frown on Tsunade's face had been expected, but still scared him shitless. "Kakashi…I don't know what's gotten into you all of a sudden…but you're extremely valuable to Konoha. We can't have you skipping out on missions…"

He cleared his throat. "Well…it's really about Sakura."

Her eyes widened. "Sakura? What about her?"

"Well, she just found out about her pregnancy…and she would like me to stay."

"Oh, really…"

"She feels safe with me," he quickly interjected. "She…Sasuke scares her, Hokage, and she wants me to be there for her. Naruto is too caught up trying to take care of Sasuke himself…and Sakura has no one other than me. If I have to leave now…"

"Look Kakashi," she said, spreading out her hands, "If you were her husband or the father of that child, and if the circumstances were different, I could possibly –"

"I will be."

She stopped short, looking up at him from the paper. "What did you just say?"

"I, uh…I will be her husband." His eyes blindly stared around the room, trying to find something, anything, to focus on other than the angry and confused Hokage.

"You…she…" It didn't seem like Tsunade was able to form the words, trying to wrap her brain around the thought that her student was with a man that was fourteen years her senior…and her ex-sensei, at that. "She's…she's OK with this? You've talked to her about it?"

"Sakura's a smart woman, Hokage," Kakashi replied, looking her in the eye, "She wouldn't just let me seduce her after everything that's happened to her…and do you really think I would want to marry her if all I was doing was taking advantage of her?"

Tsunade shook her head in disbelief. "I…I guess not…but…I'm sorry, but you've been specifically requested for this mission. I need you to do this…but…I guess we'll work around things from there…you have to go on this one." Her blue eyes met his gray ones, and he could see honest regret in them. "If Sakura isn't comfortable with Sasuke being around, then I will do everything in my power to keep him away from her. Understand?"

No matter how much he didn't want to, Kakashi was going to have to leave Sakura for an entire mission…and though he knew Tsunade cared deeply for Sakura and wouldn't see her student getting hurt, he was still extremely worried. "I…I understand."

"You leave tomorrow morning, early…best to say your goodbyes tonight. You'll be given the details of your mission by your partner, a nin from another village that will not be named."

Her tone was business-like; there was no arguing this.

"Yes, Hokage."

"Have a good day Kakashi."

He left without another word.

----

"AAAAH!"

Sasuke fell to his knees as another wave of flaming pain coursed through his body from his shoulder, pulling a hand up to cling to the counter top at the Uchiha mansion. He watched his hand go through a series of tremors before sliding to the floor, along with the rest of his limbs. The cold tile pressed up against his face, stomach, and legs, almost soothing the pain, but not quite. He squeezed his eyes shut, gritting his teeth. "Damn it…"

He listened to his voice echo around the house – something that he'd always thought was fascinating as a child. Now it just reflected the dark and empty nature of the house, and he realized that he'd lived that way his whole life…nothing had changed.

But something had changed – something in himself. And he couldn't figure out what it was, and it honestly scared him. Did Orochimaru still have some kind of hold over him that made him think these horrible things about his former friends? What was going on with him!

"Hey, Sasuke!"

It was Naruto. He opened his mouth just enough to indicate that he was incapacitated in the kitchen at the moment, and the blonde walked in with a concerned look on his face. When he saw Sasuke he shook his head, leaning over with a helping hand to get his degraded friend up off the floor. "Damn Sasuke…you look like you just jumped in a lake in winter."

"Ooh…thanks, Naruto." He winced as he sat down at the table, rubbing his aching shoulder tenderly.

"Looks like you stayed there for a while too."

"That bad?"

"Yeah…I'm going to bring you back to Sakura…"

Sasuke stopped him as he stood up again, and his bright blue eyes moved back towards him. "No…I highly doubt that she wants to see me again after that stunt I just pulled."

"Well then I'll take you to Tsunade."

Sasuke stopped him again, shaking his head. "No, Naruto! It's over now anyway. No use."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Whatever…if you want to turn into some murderous psychopath again, don't blame me."

"Oh, I could…sometimes you are the reason I want to be a murderous psychopath."

"Hahaha…funny." The blonde shook his head, grinning, and then frowned at his friend. "See, why couldn't you just be like this with Sakura and Kakashi?"

Sasuke groaned, looking away. "I think it's called jealousy?"

"You're not used to her not falling on her face every time she sees you, huh?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You have experience with this?"

Naruto shrugged. "Eh…Hinata, when I decided to make a move…she was falling for another guy. And that's when I realized that I wanted to be with her, and we've been together ever since."

"For some reason, I don't think Sakura's going to come running back to me…"

The blonde looked at him for a moment before shaking his head. "No…she's not. And that's because she's found someone that she cares for and that cares for her too…and she needs that right now. And she'll never be able to forget that you…you raped her, Sasuke. Even if you weren't in control of what happened, her baby will be a constant reminder of what your body did to her without her consent. And she can't forgive you."

"I understand that – but I just can't get used to it. And there are times that I'm perfectly rational, like now, but there are other times that I just go insane with jealousy…I can't take it sometimes and then the seal acts up and it…it scares the hell out of me."

"Well, maybe you've got to be good for the seal to work."

Sasuke's next expression was a grim one. "I really hope that's not the case."

----

Sakura shifted nervously on the couch, resting a hand on her stomach and staring intently at the book she had in her hand. She was trying her best not to think of Kakashi leaving and Sasuke being here in Konoha…but it kept on resurfacing in her mind. She cursed herself for her lack of focus; though it had always been a strong point of hers, she couldn't seem to get it to work now.

When she finally heard the door open again, she sprang up, dropping the book on the couch, crossing her arms in front of her and biting her lip. Kakashi came into view quickly, his eyes turned down and not meeting her own. "So…what's the news?" she asked anxiously.

"I have to go…" His voice was empty and shallow, and Sakura couldn't understand how he could be so emotionless when she felt fear strongly in her stomach.

"You have to…so you mean…but did you tell Tsunade-sensei?"

"Yes, she knows," he continued, sighing, "But I've been specifically requested for this mission and she says that I can't miss it. Said we could work things out when I get back."

"When you get back…" She took a deep breath. "…in a month."

"I'm sorry, Sakura…if I could do anything to change it-"

"I know you would," she replied, "I know it's not your fault. I'm just scared."

"She said that she would try to keep Sasuke away from you," he tried to assure her, "And she wants to see you…"

"Alright." Sakura realized that the conversation was slow…she just couldn't think of anything to say. "I – when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning. Early."

"Then we can do something tonight…I'll go see Tsunade now."

"Bye."

----

It hurt him that she didn't even say goodbye before she walked out the door. Kakashi knew that Sakura wasn't angry at him again…but he could tell that she was hurting, and he didn't know what he was supposed to do about it.

He would say goodbye to her tonight…and he would make it a night she would never forget.

----

Tsunade glanced up at the sound of the door opening and closing to see Sakura, her head bowed and her pink hair hiding her face. "You wanted to see me, Hokage?"

Tsunade nodded, sighing. "I heard a few interesting things from Kakashi today…just wanted things clarified. How long have you two been together?"

"No more than a week…" Sakura started, "But he's taken care of me for so long, and I'm very sure of my feelings for him…and I need someone right now that will be there for me, and give me…give me an excuse not to be with Sasuke."

The older woman nodded again. "I understand, Sakura."

"You do?"

"It's just the other villagers I'm worried about…" She clasped her fingers in front of her, closing her eyes. "You see, I don't think that many people approve of a beautiful young girl like you getting married to an unreliable man who, in some standards, is past his time. If he were to marry he would need to commit to someone his own age…not like you."

Sakura bit her lip. "I know. But there's no one else I could think of doing this with…because I'm in love with him."

"Well then." Her tone was official, and Sakura looked at her confusedly. "If you've made up your mind…then I guess we'll have to see what we can do. I'm going to send Kakashi on this mission, but as soon as he gets back, I'll make sure he doesn't go anywhere until you think you're ready to be on your own for a while. I don't like to order my nin around…and I certainly think it's time for him to have a break. Until then, for the next month, you'll stay with Hinata, alright?"

When she looked at the pink-haired kunoichi again, her green eyes had lit up and a smile was on her face. "Thank you, Hokage."

"Go ahead. I'm sure someone's waiting for you."

Sakura bowed her head gratefully before exiting.

----

Sakura smiled at Kakashi when she got back to his apartment, her green eyes hopeful. He looked up at her, raising an eyebrow. "Good news?" he asked.

"Tsunade-sensei is alright with us being together!" she said, putting down her bag on the table and watching him. He was standing in front of the couch, his hands in his pockets, his mask off and his eyes reflecting some kind of emotion she didn't recognize. "Kakashi…?"

"I was wondering…does your offer still stand?"

That's what is was: she could see the lust clearly, but it was mixed with love, comforting her. She knew she could trust him…this wouldn't be like Sasuke in any way at all. "You mean…"

"Yes." He walked towards her, taking her hand in his and kissing it tenderly. "I want to make love to you before I leave."

Sakura's stomach flipped over a couple of times, and she took a deep breath, swallowing hard. Even though she'd already lost her virginity…she still had no idea how to do this. But she trusted Kakashi…and she wanted this. She still wanted this so badly she could feel it. Her body was almost pulled towards his as she nodded, her eyes wide, and he captured her lips with his own.

----

**LEMON WARNING! PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ A LEMON!**

----

This kiss was unlike the others; it promised much, much more than just a kiss, or just a hand dangerously close to her breasts. He suckled on her lips almost roughly, making her want him even more, and pressed a hand against the small of her back to pull her closer. She could feel his arousal press into her stomach, and even though she was inexperienced with this and would think she would be afraid, it aroused her as well.

She finally couldn't take it anymore, and she opened her mouth, ready to feel his tongue, getting her closer to him. She felt like she just wanted to mold into one being with him, creating such ecstasy…she knew it was coming. He was in control here – which she was thankful for – and she was going to let him call the shots. Because he actually knew what he was doing.

Meanwhile, Kakashi was trying not to lose himself. He needed to give this to Sakura…and no matter how much he was enjoying himself, he couldn't get carried away. She'd been through too much for him to screw up now.

Her eyes snapped open when an arm went around the back of her knees and another went around her shoulders, lifting her up off the floor. Kakashi grinned mischievously. "I thought the bed would be more comfortable…" he muttered.

She nodded, smiling, and then turned her head in to place a kiss on his jaw, suckling on his neck. His knees buckled and he chuckled. "Probably not a good idea while I'm carrying you…" She smiled against his neck. She wouldn't be the only one to enjoy this.

She could barely even feel his steps as he walked them down the hall, while she buried her face in his shoulder, breathing him in. When he reached his room he soundlessly opened the door and gently sat her down on the bed, then kneeled down in front of her to kiss her again before moving down to her neck. She leaned back, unable to hold herself up, and he followed, keeping his own balance on his arms and continuing to lick and suck on her neck and shoulders. He was like a ghost, unzipping her shirt again without her being able to feel it, and she groaned for more when he moved his hot mouth to her breasts again.

His mouth's journey to her pert pink nipple was too slow…Sakura felt a strong tingling sensation wherever he touched her. She couldn't help herself when she clutched his head and tried her best with her weak wrists to guide his lips to the peak of her breast.

Kakashi tried not to let her notice his reaction to how enticing she was when she moaned and arched her back, her rosy bud forced into his mouth. He squeezed his lips around it tightly, grazing his teeth over it just enough to make her shiver and sweat. He pushed his tongue against it, making her gasp, before pulling away to give the same attention to her other breast.

Sakura stretched out her fingers, letting them be lost in Kakashi's white shock of hair, as he wiped away all of the memories of Sasuke's mouth on her breasts, replacing them with a feeling of pleasure unlike anything she'd ever experienced before. She couldn't keep back the moans and sighs that continued to escape from her throat, and every time she made a sound Kakashi would continue with renewed fervor. Her heart hammered in her chest, and her skin itched where her clothes still restricted her proximity to her lover.

She was only disappointed for a moment when he moved his attentions from her breasts and down to her stomach, but sucked in a breath when he found the line of every one of her ribs and then ran his tongue over her hips. She knew what he planned on doing next…and though she was a little anxious, the feeling was overpowered by the sense of lust that dominated every fiber of her being.

She nearly squirmed out of her black capris when she felt his fingertips questing for the waistband, her pants and panties making an agonizingly slow journey down her thighs. The moonlight filtering in through the window illuminated his silver hair, and the location of his head at that moment was nearly making her eyes pop out of her skull as they tried to track his movements.

Sakura realized that she didn't need to keep track of him anymore when his lips brushed against her inner thigh, his hair tickling the top of her leg. Something warm and lush erupted inside of her and her panties began to get even more soaked. She was slightly embarrassed – could he see how wet she was? – but her embarrassment quickly faded as his mouth moved closer to her core.

She shifted onto her elbows to see what he was doing when his tongue suddenly flicked out and over her pearl, causing her to throw her head back and relish in the feeling as he sucked up her sweet juices. She didn't think that she could find any ecstasy further than that – until she felt one finger push into her center. That's when she melted.

Her consciousness began to revolve around what he was doing to her when he began to pump his finger in and out of her. Another finger was added and she gasped sharply, her gasp turning into a moan. His skilled fingers went to work, and she squirmed on the bed, spreading her legs wider and letting her mouth hang open. That warm feeling was growing, and she had to relieve it. The friction of his fingers was causing that burning sensation in her stomach to grow more and more prominent.

Kakashi smiled in satisfaction at the delicious mewling sounds Sakura was making above him, working his fingers in and out. Soon he would be able to have his manhood inside her…and he wanted her to enjoy this. He wanted her to forget that Sasuke had ever done anything to her.

She climaxed in a wave of heat, and her head lolled on her shoulders, a throaty moan emerging from her throat. Kakashi paused and then stood slowly, stripping off his shirt. His fingers stumbled over his pants for a moment, and he was surprised when a pair of smaller hands reached out to help him.

Sakura lay back again after his pants had slid to the floor, and watched as first his face and then his masculine and muscular chest and torso came into view. He looked into her eyes for a moment, his own irises two blazing pools of passion, his hand coming to push a stray strand of hair away from her face.

_His hands. Not so gentle as she would've liked._

She cursed herself when she flinched away, her legs trying to close him out, and his eyes immediately creased in concern.

"I want you to forget it all…" he whispered in her ear.

She relaxed…her legs bent and she rested her feet on the bed.

"I'm ready…I will forget."

He slowly buried himself in her to the hilt, and he could feel her shift and get used to him. He was thankful that she wouldn't be hurting – her wall had already been broken.

Kakashi began to set a steady rhythm, and Sakura moaned in pleasure. She hadn't ever had the opportunity to enjoy this…and it was more satisfying than anything she'd ever experienced before. Her legs shot up around his hips, her feet hooking around each other so that she could take in more of him. The full and marvelous feeling of his manhood inside of her had her making more noise than she had the whole night, and her hands flew up to grip his shoulders. She could hear his labored breathing in her ear, his quickened pulse beating against her chest.

It all came in a wonderful rush. His seed spilled into her at the same time that she came again, and his head bent into the crook of her neck, his lips barely even kissing her as they lay there together, Sakura completely astonished at the bliss that he had just given her.

He finally managed to roll off of her and crawl to his resting place, and she went with him, sliding under the covers and letting him pull her into his arms, curling up comfortably.

----

**END OF LEMON**

----

"You know that I'll be gone when you wake up tomorrow," he whispered.

"I know…and I'll be waiting when you get back."

----

**A/N: **Alrighty…I don't know if there will be any more lemons. But I think I did a pretty good job on that one…hehehe…

Well, I would really love to know what you thought of that lemon. And if you didn't heed my warning that there WOULD BE A LEMON, don't blame me. You really don't have to read em…and I'm sorry if you were depending on me not to post it. If you didn't want to read it, I hope you skipped it!

Thanks for reading and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I'm always unsure of citrus, and I need to know what you think!

--Kat


	12. Departure

**Chapter 12: Departure**

----

_"You know that I'll be gone when you wake up tomorrow," he whispered._

_"I know…and I'll be waiting when you get back."_

_He finally managed to roll off of her and crawl to his resting place, and she went with him, sliding under the covers and letting him pull her into his arms, curling up comfortably._

----

The small apartment was quiet as Kakashi dragged himself out of bed and gathered up his things, trying not to wake Sakura. He wanted so badly to just forget about the mission and stay…but he had to trust that Tsunade would make sure Sakura was safe. The Hokage had made that promise herself, and Kakashi knew that he had to believe in her.

He leant over her and placed a warm hand to the side of her face, kissing her softly, before walking out the door.

It was a foggy morning, and Konoha was shrouded in mist as Kakashi walked towards Sakura's house to leave her a gift. It was something he'd thought up just that morning – as if he actually would've planned something – and he'd had to force himself to remember to drop it off. He was in and out in just a few minutes, leaving the package on the couch.

Afterwards he made his way to the village gates. It was there that he would meet his client and the nin that would be accompanying him. For some reason they were both remaining anonymous – he would know only their names – but he was accustomed to it in this business. It made him think of Sakura…what had she done to where he'd fallen so hard for her? Kakashi didn't have a clue.

Soon he could make out vague figures close by. A woman in a traveler's cloak, with a cascade of long, dark hair down her back, stood further inside Konoha, while a nin in an ANBU uniform stood at the gates with his arms crossed, staring right at Kakashi. The copy nin knew that the ANBU had probably realized he was there long before he could actually see this intruder…just as Kakashi had sensed this foreign ANBU. This just promised danger, and it made him hope that Sakura would be alright if he…

No. He couldn't think that way if he wanted to return.

He'd committed himself to Sakura, not only in mind and spirit, but in body as well, and it was impossible for him to leave her alone now. He'd felt a strong connection with her before, but after their union last night the connection was stronger than ever.

The foreign ANBU turned towards Kakashi as he drew closer, and Kakashi looked at the man warily. This guy was big…muscles bulged out of his uniform, and his surly face promised no mercy to his enemies. Kakashi definitely wouldn't want to be going up against him anytime soon – granted, looks could be deceiving, as Kakashi himself was quite strong but looked tall and lanky – and he hoped he wouldn't have to.

The woman in the traveler's cloak, who he supposed was the client, looked up a moment later. She was obviously scared, but Kakashi didn't know why she'd requested him specifically for the job. He didn't recognize her at all.

"Hatake Kakashi?" the ANBU asked. Kakashi nodded in response and the ANBU continued. "I'm Kiyoshi Seiko…and this is Kiyoshi Yuu." Kakashi raised a questioning eyebrow and the man, who apparently called himself Kiyoshi, quickly explained that they were siblings. Kakashi could see the resemblance easily now; their dark hair and eyes were the same.

"So what are we doing here? I wasn't given many of the details," Kakashi drawled. His lack of sleep was catching up with him already, and he knew that he would be miserable for the day. He hoped he could put it from his mind, along with the ache that was already developing for Sakura.

Yuu finally spoke, and Kakashi was surprised at her voice. Her height made her seem older, but she had the high, flute-like voice of a young girl. "I thought I would hire you because there's someone after me…I'm not at liberty to say who that person is. But I need protection, and my brother was not adequate enough. We need you for stealth and to help keep us hidden."

Kakashi had to wonder who these people were. Yuu couldn't be more than sixteen, and Seiko only seemed to be a few years older, even though he was ANBU. The boy must have been some kind of a genius…

"So I shouldn't ask any more questions?" he finally said.

"It would be appreciated," Seiko replied roughly.

"Mm." It was going to be a long, boring, and tiring day. Luckily, he had Icha Icha in his pocket. He hoped Sakura knew that she was in his thoughts…even if they weren't the cleanest ones.

----

Sakura barely even moved, watching Kakashi through her eyelashes as he moved around and quietly picked up his things. She didn't seem to realize that he was leaving…until she finally murmured a goodbye the moment after he'd walked out the door.

When she woke up again in Kakashi's big, comfortable bed, it took her a moment to come to terms with the fact that he was…gone. She would have no physical contact with him for a month…and probably no communication either. Her chest twisted painfully. And then she cried.

The tears eventually stopped pouring out of her eyes, and she finally got up, picking up her clothes on the way to the bathroom. She inspected her body carefully in the mirror…no bruises or cuts this time. And there was still no sign that she was pregnant. She kept on expecting to walk in and see her belly already swollen with pregnancy, although she knew it was impossible. She brushed her hair back from her face and got dressed, then picked up her things and left.

Another hot shower cleansed her of her fears. It was scary that she would be alone here…not really alone, of course, but there was nobody that was completely on her side. Naruto had other things to worry about – Hinata and his own life as a Jounin – of course Tsunade was busy…and Sasuke refused to relent. It seemed like he couldn't come to terms with the fact that she didn't love him anymore…and she always got so nervous around him. He would probably be making unexpected visits to the house too…she would need to move around a lot.

She didn't even know if Kakashi expected her to do something with the house. He'd left all of his things completely unguarded…of course, he didn't have much anyway. Sakura thought that she might go and throw away all the leftovers that would go to waste without him, but she didn't know what else needed doing. The treasure trove of Kakashi's past (the closet in the hall) was locked up again, and the only things he had left were the complete collection of the Icha Icha books, a few pieces of furniture, and some pictures of his old team and Team 7. And who would want to steal any of those things? Should she stay there? Where would she be staying anyway? She didn't want to be alone.

----

Naruto was snoring again, and it hadn't helped with Sasuke's sleeping at all. He tossed and turned every night as he tried to rest, unable to get through the infernal racket whose source was Naruto.

But that night, the sounds all went away.

He was there in the Uchiha manor again.

Sasuke was beginning to dread this place. This wasn't the home that he had once shared with his parents, back when they had been happy…back when he hadn't been driven by revenge. This place was evil. It seemed like another side of him rested here until he slept, ready to pounce on him and plague him with nightmares. There was no refuge for Sasuke; during the day he was filled with jealousy and lust for Sakura, people whispering behind his back…and at night he was here.

This place was where all of his insecurities and evil thoughts came to the surface. Sasuke drowned in all the negativity in his mind, and he couldn't escape from it. Every time that someone tried to help, he pushed them away, and he just couldn't stop. There was no way that Sakura would ever forgive him now…after all that he had said and done, how could she? Sasuke knew that he had been a complete jackass to her, and to everyone. Of course, he hadn't raped anyone else in Konoha…

At the thought of the rape…being with Sakura…Sasuke's eyes involuntarily wandered to the bed. This other side of him was suggesting something that Sasuke didn't want to understand. He desperately pushed it from his mind, but the images from previous nightmares flitted through his vision as he looked for solace in the darkness of the big house. He imagined himself having his way with Sakura on that bed, whether she consented or not. It was ingrained in his mind now, and he couldn't push it out.

Sweat beaded on his body as he snapped out of his dreams, gasping for breath. The seal burned, just like always.

'There is nothing wrong with me…nothing wrong…' he chanted to himself silently. He got up and, ignoring the pain, walked to the bathroom and stared into the mirror.

His eyes had turned green.

A concerned and drowsy mumble came from the other room and Sasuke jumped at the sound of Naruto's voice, slamming the door shut. Naruto couldn't see this…there was nothing wrong with him, damn it!

_Sssasuke…_ a voice whispered. The Uchiha's eyes widened and his voice came out in a hoarse whisper.

"No."

He returned to his place on the couch warily, but Orochimaru's voice didn't appear again. Sasuke was thankful when the morning finally came, and he immediately headed to the Hokage's office, not even waking Naruto.

----

The hospital was already buzzing with activity in the early hours of the morning, and it was comforting to be there after such a terrible night. Sasuke uneasily took a seat outside of Tsunade's office, his eyes jumping from place to place. Nobody seemed to be interested in him, however, so he tried his best to relax.

The door finally opened and a strong alto voice called his name from inside. He got up unsteadily, his posture reflecting how much sleep he'd gotten the night before, and walked inside.

Tsunade glanced up at him and then back to her desk, signing a piece of paper in her quick scrawl. "I'm glad you came…I was going to have to get you here sometime today anyway." Sasuke raised his eyebrows at her questioningly and she continued. "I had a visit from Kakashi yesterday. He was concerned about Sakura. I'm guessing you know about the two of them?"

Sasuke frowned and she sighed. "I guess that's a yes…anyway, I told him that you wouldn't be alone with Sakura while he was gone."

His eyebrows shot up into his bangs. "Hokage, she's carrying my child-"

"She doesn't want you around her," Tsunade interrupted, glaring at him, "And I suggest that you listen to me and give Sakura space."

"I understand why she would be afraid of her…but I can't see her at all?"

"While someone else is there, you can…someone like Naruto or Hinata, one of her friends. But if she's at all uncomfortable with your presence, you need to let her be." The conversation was obviously over; Tsunade clasped her hands in front of her and kept talking. "Now, why is it that you wanted to see me?"

The room was suddenly very quiet. The Hokage cleared her throat, asking him again what he wanted to talk about.

"It's…I've been having some very disturbing dreams."

"And why do I need to know about this…?"

"The seal is very painful when I wake up," he continued, "And last night…last night I think I heard Orochimaru's voice in my head."

She frowned, and Sasuke almost thought that he saw fear pass over her face before she abruptly got up and stood behind him, moving over the collar of his shirt to see where Sakura had formed the seal. When she sat down again, there was obvious relief in her expression.

"It doesn't look like there's anything wrong," Tsunade said, "Now, Sasuke…it may be that you're paranoid now. You've been through a lot, and it wouldn't be that strange for you to have delusions like this. I can't see anything wrong with the seal. Now, if you'll please excuse me, I have a lot of work to do."

He stood, but she caught him once more before he left.

"And please leave Sakura alone."

Sasuke nodded before walking out of the door.

----

A couple hours had passed since sunrise when Kakashi's group finally spoke again. He'd thought that he'd feel like a babysitter when he first met the two, but he quickly learned that they were quiet and business-like with him. Yuu seemed to be embarrassed by her voice, and Kakashi didn't think that Seiko was much of a talker anyway. Oh well, neither was he.

He missed and worried for Sakura already. If Sasuke so much as went near her while he was gone…he would kill the boy himself. Of course, Sasuke wasn't really a boy anymore.

What would they do if Sasuke was possessed by Orochimaru again, anyway? If Kakashi wasn't there to protect Sakura when – if – that happened, he didn't know what he would do.

The brother and sister walked quietly in front of him, sometimes murmuring to each other, but never to the older nin. He couldn't even hear them, they were so far ahead, and he guessed that they didn't want him to. Icha Icha Paradise had been in his hand since they left the village, and he couldn't help but put a certain kunoichi in the place of the busty blondes of Icha Icha.

Seiko was the one that eventually suggested they stop for breakfast, and the group got closer together as they walked into a small inn in the closest village. Kakashi slipped Icha Icha back into his pocket and Yuu glanced at it, her brow creased. "What are you reading?"

He feigned deafness, looking towards her lazily. "Hm?"

"It's one of those books, isn't it…" A hint of a smile crossed her face. "You don't have to hide that from us…we know all about you."

Seiko motioned her over and she cast one last look at him before going to her brother.

Maybe the two of them had gone a little overboard with their research…wherever they came from.

But, of course, he wasn't worried about it. His mind was still revolving around Sakura back in Konoha, worrying about whether she would be alright or not. The two didn't seem suspicious at all…

Right?

Soon they were on the road again, and Kakashi had completely forgotten about the strange incident in the inn. His thoughts were in Konoha; they'd just passed the village where he'd found Sakura after she was taken from the hospital the night after their first kiss. He remembered everything about that day vividly…he'd felt more emotion for her in those two days than he had in years. The passion and then the fear had been so strong…

A month. It was time to start counting the days.

----

Sasuke wandered the streets of Konoha that day, saying hello to only a few people…because only a few actually greeted him. Most of the girls now seemed to fear him, or didn't see the attractive young man that so many girls had fallen in love with all those years ago. Things had changed in town…all the girls that had had a crush on him were now married women, or successful kunoichi.

Uchiha Sasuke hadn't changed along with Konoha. He'd been absent far too long…and things had evolved too far without him. He'd lost Sakura's love…Sakura had lost Naruto's romantic affections…the team had gotten so close that there was no way for Sasuke to find a way back in now. He had noticed so many times that they were like a family, and that he was on the outside, looking in. There was a glass wall between them; he saw them, but he couldn't touch them.

After all that he'd done, maybe he deserved to die. Suicide jutsus that he'd learned for the most dangerous missions flashed through his mind, but he quickly shook them off. He would be a father soon, and there was no way he would leave his heir to be raised by people not in the Uchiha line.

Would the child be confused? It would be so hard to tell…when both fathers had the Sharingan, the Uchiha bloodline trait, would Sasuke's child think more of Kakashi as his father? The dark-haired man didn't know what kind of a father he would be, while he knew that Kakashi's fatherly traits were hidden, but they were certainly there. The copy nin had once been a father figure to Sasuke himself.

He found his feet taking him towards Sakura's favorite restaurant and he walked in to see her at her usual table. Naruto had told him that she'd gone there with Kakashi many times, and they would often be seen there together as friends, and most recently as lovers. Of course, nobody knew that but the Hokage and Team 7, and maybe a few of Sakura's friends…but Sasuke could see it clearly. He planned on making that place his.

Sakura frowned when she saw who it was as Sasuke sat down across from her, putting his hands in front of him and leaning against the table. "Sakura?" he said quietly, hoping that she would forgive him for the way he'd behaved.

"Sasuke…" It was unyielding. There was no warmth towards him in her voice. "Why did you say that yesterday?"

"I…it was a stupid thing to say. I'm sorry, Sakura."

She looked warily at him, her eyes tired. The shadows around her eyes betrayed a restless night…probably worrying over the fact that her lover and guardian would be gone for a month as of the next morning. She pushed her hand into her blush hair, sighing. "Why is it that I don't believe you're really sorry?"

Sasuke took a chance and put his hands over hers; she pulled them away. "Please…" He shook his head. "I know you don't trust me…but I want to be a part of my child's life."

"I wasn't denying you that!" Sakura snapped, rolling her eyes, "I just said I needed space…it's not like I'm going to keep you completely out of it. If you think that I would tell your son or daughter that Kakashi is their father, you're out of your mind. I'm the one that needs space."

"But I…" His eyes were wide. He had to make this confession. "I want to be a part of your life too."

Her green eyes shimmered dangerously, and he could see reflections of the past in them. She had been his rock while they were children…and his feelings hadn't changed, but simply grown stronger while he was gone. The only problem was that she had changed…she had been stolen away from him in his absence.

"I still love you, Sakura," he whispered hoarsely, "I…I need you. I need you and our child."

She stared at him.

For a minute he thought that she would finally clasp his hands as well…maybe she would accept him. But her hands inched even farther away, moving under the table and into her lap. "It's not 'our' child…it wasn't my choice, and it wasn't yours either." Her voice and words stung him. "Sasuke, you might think that me having this baby creates some sort of extra bond between us, extra leverage to steer me away from what I want…but it doesn't go any further than in the biological sense."

She got up stiffly, and Sasuke didn't think she'd ever looked more terrifying in her life.

"You need to accept the fact that I'm in love with someone else…talk to me when you learn how to deal with it."

Sasuke just sat speechlessly as she walked away, leaving him alone at her table. He barely even noticed when the waitress walked up and motioned to the drink Sakura had been sipping on.

"Are you going to pay for that?"

----

Inner Sakura was cackling as Sakura walked out of the restaurant angrily. He didn't have the right! To think that he could believe the child would change anything…that she would just go to him with no thoughts or regrets! What the hell was he thinking!

**Oh, you showed him!** Inner Sakura said, chuckling. Sakura shook her head, pulling out her key when she got to her front door. **That'll teach him not to come between us and our man. Cha!**

_I can't believe I just did that! _Sakura thought to herself, leaning against the door as soon as she got inside. Inner Sakura just laughed at her.

**You must have been pretty angry! Seems like something I would've done!**

Trying to ignore the fact that she was talking to herself, Sakura threw her things down on the kitchen countertop and then walked up the stairs. The house was so lonely…she hadn't lived alone since the rape. Now she would be completely solitary for a month. No…maybe she could stay over at Hinata's. But first she was going to get a nap. It had been a…long night last night.

She almost let herself fall on top of the small object on her bed, but she caught herself before she could crush it. It was a paper bag with a crude silver ribbon tied around it…and it just screamed Kakashi.

Sakura grinned and untied the disfigured ribbon before pulling out the gift.

_Icha Icha Paradise: Volume I_.

She rolled her eyes. She should've known it would be something like this…as if Kakashi would actually leave her something romantic. Of course, what they'd done last night completely overwhelmed any other gift he could've given her…

Sakura tried to go to sleep, but it seemed like the Icha Icha book was calling to her. Despite her friend's strange fascination with the smut novels, she'd never actually read one, and now the curiosity was killing her. For some reason, he wanted her to have it.

Rather than opening it up and reading it, she just pulled it to her chest and then got under the covers and went to sleep.

Maybe she would read it later on, but something like a teddy bear would have been fine.

----

An old piece of pottery shattered against the wall as Sasuke screamed in rage and pain, throwing his hand out and accidentally hitting a few things. The seal burned, along with his mind, after the things Sakura had said to him…

The shock had come first. She'd never been so rough with him, and he certainly hadn't been expecting it. And then there was the denial…and then the rage. It frothed up out of him from some place that he didn't know, and the seal had started to burn as well. He knew that he should probably have gone to Tsunade…but he didn't want her to see him like this over Sakura.

A jolt of pain went from his shoulder and shot down his pain and bile rose in his throat; he went to the bathroom sink and retched. His hands gripped the white porcelain and he looked up at his reflection.

His reflection spoke.

"Ssssasssuke…can you…keep control?"

Every day, it resembled Orochimaru more and more. This reflection wasn't his…no…

The insanity was overwhelming, and he leaned back against the wall, watching his serpentine reflection.

His reflection was laughing.

----

The night came quickly, and soon Kakashi, Seiko, and Yuu put down their packs and settled down in the woods for the night. Kakashi's book was out in an instant; this was Volume VIII, and he'd read it at least a dozen times, but there were a couple scenes in it that he especially appreciated. His fingers were now flipping through the pages, looking for this one part where…

"Please put out the lights soon," Seiko grumbled from under a pile of blankets. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"I can go to the other side of this tree, if you want…"

"Just go to sleep. Yuu can't sleep unless it's dark."

Kakashi decided that now wasn't the time for any humorous antics. He wished that Sakura were there with him…some laughter over dinner before a night of passion in the woods…a scene right out of Volume XV…

As he extinguished the lights he realized that that wasn't the only reason he missed her. He missed her smile, and her voice…her presence, in general. He'd only been with her for one or two weeks, and he already depended on her so much that it hurt.

With that thought in mind, he clutched his book to his chest and went to sleep.

----

**Author's Note: **I know that was incredibly short compared to the usual, but I was just completely clueless on where to go with this. I've got a pretty good idea for later chapters, but this was just kinda one of those transitions, and it's always hard to write those.

Anyway…I love you guys. I really, really do. Because you always leave me lotsa reviews and make me feel loved. And that's why I'm SO SORRY I didn't update sooner! But here's your update, and I hope you enjoyed, even if it was a little short!

All other reviews have been replied to personally (maybe tomorrow 'cause I'm tired as hell), but here's for anonymous reviewers…

**Van: **Thank you so much! Yeah, that's what it is for me…a daydream come true, LOL. I'm glad you liked it!

**Jaydyn: **Aw, thank you! I'm always so worried about Kakashi's character because he's kind of enigmatic in the anime, but I'm glad you think I'm getting it right. Thanks so much for your review!

--Kat


	13. Days

**Chapter 13: Days**

----

_"Just go to sleep. Yuu can't sleep unless it's dark."_

_Kakashi decided that now wasn't the time for any humorous antics. He wished that Sakura were there with him…some laughter over dinner before a night of passion in the woods…a scene right out of Volume XV…_

_As he extinguished the lights he realized that that wasn't the only reason he missed her. He missed her smile, and her voice…her presence, in general. He'd only been with her for one or two weeks, and he already depended on her so much that it hurt._

_With that thought in mind, he clutched his book to his chest and went to sleep._

----

For Sakura, the days…and then weeks…passed slowly. Things were generic and boring…she hadn't continued her work at the hospital yet, and stayed inside most of the time in order to avoid Sasuke. It seemed like he was everywhere she went…at her favorite restaurants, the hospital, Tsunade's office…it was very unnerving, and she liked to stay home because of it.

Of course, the house was full of ghosts as well…granted, ghosts of a different kind, but ghosts all the same. The memories of her mother and father haunted every room, every corner, and this time there was no calm and collected ninja to console her. She missed her parents so much…she'd thought often of how her mother would've comforted her after she was raped, how they would've had to convince her father not to go after the culprit and that they would have been there for her as they brought Sasuke to justice.

Then again…she wouldn't be with Kakashi if her parents had still been alive. She supposed that everything had happened for a reason.

Sakura stared at the cup of coffee on the table, picking it up to see that only half of it gone although she'd been awake for hours now. "I'm wasting my time here," she said to herself, putting the cup back down on the table and shaking her head. The house was like a voluntary prison, where she kept herself in order to avoid Sasuke. She spoke again, just to break the silence. "I could be training or…or something. Come on, Sakura. You should get out of the house and stop reading all the time. You don't want to be a big glutton when Kakashi gets back." Her hand drifted to her stomach and she sighed. "Of course…I guess getting a bit rounder can't be avoided."

She stood up and ran a hand through her hair, finding it to be clumped up and oily. "Bleeeeh…a shower would probably do some good…"

The shower squeaked when she turned it on, and steam filled the room quickly. She breathed it in, smiling and looking around, a feeling of peace surrounding her.

A figure suddenly flitted across the mirror and she gasped, startled, looking around again to see who was there. "Hello?" she said loudly, her voice echoing against the tile. No…nobody was there. She had to admit that she'd been paranoid since what had happened…but…

She'd been sure that someone was there.

----

Kakashi was bored.

The trio had been completely silent for the majority of their trip, Seiko speaking only to order the copy nin around and Yuu not talking at all. It was a big change from Team Seven, especially when they were younger, and most of the other missions he'd gone on without his team had been with ANBU, where travel was swift and silent, or on his own. This trip was slow, and completely boring. The two young people with him conversed shortly between themselves, and never showed any interest in talking to him.

They had finally reached their destination, after two weeks of slow, slow walking, that seemed to be on the edge of the region. Seiko and Yuu would disappear for the day, leaving Kakashi to go about his own business. They told him not to show himself to any of the villagers, unless he was in disguise, so he'd been running around with a fake beard and an eye patch. In his opinion it seemed like a brilliant disguise…and he complimented himself for it, although the mustache did little to hide the distinctive scar running down the side of his face.

However…he was starting to feel uneasy about this village. He'd never been here before, although he'd traveled mostly everywhere around Konoha…never passed through or even seen it. There were no vendors or artists in the streets, no busy people in the marketplace. Kakashi was convinced that there should've been something there, at least…but the village was empty.

Hushed conferences were going on that Seiko and Yuu were taking part in. He still had no idea who the siblings could be, and what they were doing in this small, quiet village. Maybe everyone in the village was at those conferences with them…?

No. He wasn't supposed to question. So he would kill the curiosity and wait to get back to Sakura.

A person walked across the street a little further down and he raised an eyebrow, walking towards them and calling out. However, they didn't stop, and, being as bored as he was, Kakashi decided to follow.

He stealthily followed the cloaked figure down another empty street and then through a network of small houses and empty, deserted stores. He supposed that they must be reaching the edge of the village, and he soon discovered that his idea had been correct; a dense forest was ahead of them now, and the stranger ran right into the dim light, not even glancing behind them to see if anyone, like Kakashi, was trailing behind.

Kakashi had nothing better do; he went in after the guy.

----

Sakura had gotten the idea in her head that she would learn to read and fight at the same time…an idea that didn't really have any use other than some senseless fun, but would get her out of the house and get her mind off of things that worried her. It actually made her feel closer to Kakashi; the trait was one she figured she could pick up from him.

It was early in the afternoon when she left home. The streets were full of people, shinobi and villager alike, and she thanked Kami that she didn't see Sasuke or Ino anywhere nearby. Sasuke, of course, she wouldn't want to see, but Ino had been a particular nuisance for the past few weeks, because Sakura had been staying inside…and she was so nosy that she just had to know why. The two young women considered themselves friends now, but they had never really regained the sense of unity that they'd had as small children; not to mention Ino was a complete gossip. Sakura dreaded eventually having to tell her friend about her pregnancy.

How was she going to explain it all anyway? Nobody but she, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Tsunade, Kakashi, and herself knew that Sasuke had raped her, and the poor Uchiha certainly didn't need to be hated anymore. True, a few took pity on him for all the terrible things he'd been through and tried to understand why he'd sided with Orochimaru, but most of the villagers still avoided him if it all possible. And Sakura knew that if anyone found out he had violated her, he would be despised by everyone, even the people that didn't know her. The best course of action would be to marry him…but that was completely out of the question. As soon as Kakashi came back, he was going to settle down with her…and she would never have to do anything she didn't want to ever again.

When she got just slightly out of the village and to her favorite training spot in the middle of a few trees, she jumped up onto a limb and, resting her back against the trunk, took out the book to read a few pages before the fun started.

She was shocked to find the first major sex scene in the first chapter; on the first page, nonetheless. A brave, dashing warrior's character was introduced in just a few sentences before he took the lovely princess (who he was rescuing) into the forest to rescue her. It was there that she pounced on him, unable to contain herself any longer, and he, feeling the same, took her in the forest, "the lush grass their unlikely pillow".

Sakura soon learned that no place was "an unlikely pillow" in this novel. Her training forgotten, she read farther into the book, unable to tear her eyes away from the scandalous pages.

No wonder the copy nin had such experience in bed…it was because he was reading this all the time.

After a while she began to see herself in the place of the buxom heroine, Kakashi her dashing prince. _Icha Icha_ was beginning to put some very foreign thoughts into her head…and she planned on acting them out as soon as her soon-to-be husband got back.

----

Sasuke hadn't had anymore dreams or hallucinations since the last one in the mirror, and he didn't want to admit the likely reason for it: he hadn't seen Sakura in more than two weeks. He had to say that she really stressed him…that every time she made him angry something primal and possessive tried to take hold of him. He'd become sure that it wasn't Orochimaru, but that it was a part of himself. The Hokage hadn't been able to find anything wrong with the seal, and neither had Sakura when she'd last checked.

He had to get a handle on this before it was too late.

Even though he'd been back for a few weeks now, he still got a lot of glares from the people of Konoha, and it stopped him from feeling like he was a part of the community. True, he hadn't felt like he was a part of any community since his parents were killed – maybe excusing Team Seven – but for some reason he suddenly wanted to belong. It seemed like there was no purpose to life; his parents were avenged and he had escaped Orochimaru.

"Hey, Sasuke!"

Sasuke winced before reluctantly turning on his heel to face Ino. The busty blonde pushed her way through a couple clusters of people, a smile on her face, as she walked towards him.

"Yes, Ino…?" he said, continuing to walk.

She fell into step beside him, dropping the smile. "Well, I have to tell you that I…I have a sinking suspicion that Sakura and…and her ex-sensei are together!"

Sasuke almost rolled his eyes, though he respected the girl for somehow figuring it out. He just couldn't escape the inevitable truth no matter how hard he tried… "Why would you think that?" he drawled.

Ino's eyes bulged out of her head, her mouth dropping. "So they are?!"

He turned and gripped her shoulders, glaring at her. "Look, I'm not saying anything. And I would suggest that you don't run your mouth to your friends, otherwise you'll be in deep shit with not only me, but Sakura, Naruto, the famous copy nin, _and_ the Hokage."

They kept walking and she sighed before speaking again. "Sasuke, I –" She put a hand on his shoulder, abruptly turning him towards her and surprising him with her behavior. "I know you're still in love with Sakura. I've come to terms with that. But I can help you…she may not want you, but I do."

Without thinking, he violently took her wrist and hastily pulled her towards him, close enough to whisper in her ear.

"Do you think I'm that desperate?"

She gasped, her eyes wide and flitting around to see if anyone in the crowd would help her. Ino was suddenly very afraid.

"You think I'm desperate enough to sleep with a whore like you?"

"Sasuke…I…"

He roughly pushed her away, turning on his heel and walking into the forest.

----

_Eliana looked so peaceful sleeping as the rogue crept through the brush, his eyes wandering over her curvaceous figure. As he drew nearer she awoke from her slumber, her pouting lips parting in a gasp, which he covered with a kiss._

Sakura shivered in anticipation, turning to the next page hastily. She'd never thought the book would be so…well, romantic. Every time she'd seen Kakashi reading those novels she'd thought he was some kind of pervert…and she had to admit that this particular volume had a lot of sex…but it wasn't perverted, it was romantic.

She looked up only briefly as she was turning the page, and something caught her eye…someone that she didn't want to see, especially there.

"What are you doing here?"

Sasuke looked up from the edge of the clearing, a genuine look of surprise on his face that Sakura chose to ignore. "I was going to train. I didn't know you were here."

She jumped out of the tree, an uneasy feeling creeping into her stomach although she kept a brave face. Just his appearance scared her…and at the same time stirred something in her that she thought had completely disappeared when he'd violated her. "Sure, you just showed up at the exact same place even though Konoha is surrounded by miles of places to train…"

He cast his eyes down, frowning. "Sakura, this is where we trained as children. I had no idea you would be here."

"Oh, OK. I'll leave."

The book was in her pocket and she was about to walk away when he spoke again, his voice clear and louder than before. "Sakura, why don't you believe me when I say I would never hurt you?"

She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "Hmm…I wonder why…"

His voice was tense and unsteady when he replied. "I wasn't in control."

Her green eyes flared as she turned around, her hair twirling around her. "That's no excuse. You should expect me to be afraid…you…you raped me! And I know you hear it from everyone but it seems like it hasn't sunk in yet! I _can not_ trust you!"

"I wish you could forgive me… I can't stop loving you."

The boy from her past was back for just a moment; and she couldn't help but feel those emotions that she'd felt for him when they were children once again. "Maybe…maybe with time."

Sakura had to get out of there.

After a hasty escape from the confusion of the clearing, she went home and slid into bed, pulling off the different pouches she always had strapped to her legs and hips. Sleep overtook her quickly…and she dreamed.

----

She was standing in a glass house…a greenhouse maybe. Plants surrounded her, in beautiful, expensive pottery and exotic vases. Her stomach swelled with pregnancy as she sat down, looking around peacefully.

A little boy with inky black hair ran up to her holding some kind of a toy ball in his hand, bouncing it around happily. He had a mischievous smile on his face as he walked up to her, the ball closed in his hand.

"Good morning mommy," he said, grinning at her.

Sakura looked down at him, smiling half-heartedly. "What…what are you talking about?"

"Daddy wanted me to tell you he's home. He just has to put away his coat and then he's gonna' come sit with us!" The little boy giggled before turning around and bouncing his ball in the other direction.

Sakura watched him in confusion before hot breath brushed against her ear, startling her.

"I'm back."

She turned to see Sasuke standing there…and, strangely enough, she didn't panic. This just seemed so right. "Uh…hi…" she said, smiling as he kissed her lightly. His mouth was warm and welcoming, and, high on this strange dream, she deepened the kiss, reaching a hand around to tangle in his black hair.

A giggle broke them apart and they both looked back at the child with the toy grasped in his hand. "Daddy!' the little boy said happily, running to Sasuke and flinging his arms around his knees.

"Hey kid…what've you got there?"

"It's a gift for Mommy," the child whispered, and then walked around to stand in front of Sakura. She smiled at him.

"What is it honey?"

"Well…it's for you." He opened his palm and her vision suddenly blurred, making it seem like a red and white swirl of color. "Take it."

She put out her hand and he dropped it in. It was warm and wet, slipping around and almost falling through her fingers. Her vision cleared…

And she was looking right through the glass and into the face of the man she'd been missing so much.

The dream had suddenly changed. Sasuke was gone and her swollen stomach had flattened; Kakashi stood in front of her; the child was looking back and forth between them…and she still grasped the object in her hand. When she looked down, she realized that it was a Sharingan eye…an eye that was missing from the copy ninja's face.

"What's happened to you?" she asked him, her eyes widening as she walked towards him. He was bleeding from his closed, empty eye socket, and his knees buckled – he was falling. She brushed his hair back from his face, avoiding the bleeding eye socket. "Kakashi…come on, wake up!" She leaned over and kissed his brow, beginning to panic. "Please…" The child stood watching, and Sakura felt a moment of confusion, not wanting the baby she knew was hers to be like this…but where could he go, when there was nothing around them, no father for him to turn to? "Honey, you need to go…"

He was frowning at her, tears springing into his eyes. "That man isn't my daddy…why are you kissing someone other than daddy…"

How was she supposed to explain to her baby?

When she woke up, the thought wouldn't stop bothering her. Not only was it going to be hard to explain to the rest of the village…but also to her baby. Who was more important to her? Her lover or her baby; her own flesh and blood? Was there even a choice to be made?

Sasuke could be that man in her dream, if she'd just accept him into her life. It would be so easy to go to him and make amends…try and learn to love him in Kakashi's absence. But she didn't think she could bear it if Kakashi got back only to see that she had given up on him and had gone to be with somebody else. She was in love with him…and she cursed herself for changing her mind so easily when he'd only been gone for a couple of weeks.

And what had the bleeding and the eye been about? Why had he been unconscious…dead, even? Maybe it was just her anxiety about his mission…she tried to convince herself that that was the reason. Not being able to contact him for so long had left her feeling nervous about his absence, and it could have easily pushed that dream into her mind.

But now…now it seemed like she was given a choice. She could either live with Kakashi, the man she loved, and deal with the criticism of everyone around her…or she could go to Sasuke and learn to love him, going off of the feelings she'd harbored for him as a child and for all the years he'd been gone.

No; there shouldn't have been a choice. She would wait for Kakashi, no matter what.

----

The news came three days later.

A messenger came from outside of the village, and was let into Konoha late in the afternoon, after everyone had already gone inside to have their dinner. The Hokage was waiting to meet with this messenger in her office; Sakura was sipping coffee alone in her house, absorbed in Icha Icha: Volume II; Sasuke was sulking at home.

The silent ninja that had walked into the village as the sun set met with the Hokage in a very secretive meeting…those who were around the office could barely even hear a sound until he left.

When that finally happened, the Hokage's assistant walked into the office to see that the powerful, strong woman…was crying.

----

"I heard you wanted to see me?" Sakura asked, sitting down at Tsunade's desk with a smile. She was in a good mood that day; the time was drawing closer to when Kakashi would be home. The Hokage, however, didn't return the smile.

"How are you, Sakura?"

"I'm doing really well, actually," she said, "I know that Kakashi's getting back soon and I'll be able to start going out again without trying to avoid Sasuke…"

"About that," Tsunade said, cutting her off and wishing she could just send the girl away and forget it all. But that would have been impossible. "His trip has been…extended."

Sakura frowned. "What? For how long? It can't be more than a few days-"

"Sakura, I didn't want to have to be the one to tell you this – I wish that nobody had to tell you this at all – but…

"Kakashi's been killed."

Silence hung in the room; everything seemed to freeze. Sakura gaped at Tsunade before a grim smile came across her face.

"You…you've got to be kidding me…no…he…he couldn't…"

"They found his body, Sakura."

A strangled sob tumbled from her lips and two large tears fell onto the desk. "It's not true…it can't…it can't be true…he's…he's been through more than this before…this was just supposed to be simple…he's coming back…damn it, he's coming back…"

"I don't know what I can do but tell you how sorry I am…he was a fine warrior…"

"Fuck, no!" Sakura said, scrambling out of her chair and hanging her head so that her hair would hide her face. "It's not true…please just tell me this is some kind of a joke…"

----

Sakura scrambled for some kind of solace in her mind, trying to deny it. He'd been with her, warm and alive, just a few weeks ago. And where was he now? He was going to come waltzing in sometime, she was sure, and he'd just be scolded for worrying everyone so much and it would be just like always. Because he put his life on the line all the time…and always came out of it.

It was becoming harder and harder to breathe in as much air as she needed, and things started to spot out. Hell, anywhere would be better than this place, where people she trusted told her things that she didn't want to hear.

Maybe she would hit her head on something and never wake up again…maybe…

Because she needed him more than she'd ever realized before.

----

"Is she going to be okay…"

"I'm sure she'll be fine. She's just blacked out for a while. She'll come to soon."

"I don't want to have to tell her."

"Can't believe something like this could happen…he was the copy ninja!"

"Unbelievable…"

Sakura didn't want to open her eyes, because she knew who was in the room…who was leaning against the doorframe watching from afar, because they wouldn't let him inside.

Naruto was by her bedside, for sure. Hinata was probably there too, and Tsunade as well. Sasuke would be watching over her from outside, his eyes filled with concern.

But there was no dark man in the corner this time.

When she finally showed them that she was awake, nobody seemed to want to look at her. She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt the tears coming again.

"Sakura…you're finally awake. Do you…"

"Yeah, I remember," she said hoarsely, her voice rough and her throat tight.

She didn't want to remember. She didn't want to have to deal with it. Why now?

But she realized…she would have missed him so much at any time. She had depended on him ever since she was just a kid, struggling to measure up to her teammates…and now he was gone. He was something constant, something that had never disappeared. How was she going to go on living without him? She wished she could die. And who would stop her? Nobody.

An uneasy feeling crept into her stomach, stopping those thoughts immediately.

She had to keep going…for her baby…if Kakashi was there or not.

----

**A/N**: I know you all seriously hate me right now…and writing this actually made me cry.

Now PLEASE KEEP READING. If you just CAN'T KEEP ON GOING WITH THIS FIC if Kakashi is dead, I want you to private message me and I'll tell you what happens…but I will tell you that nobody will be disappointed with the end of this story.

It was really tough writing this, but things are in motion now and it's about to get really, REALLY good, I assure you.

All review replies will be made personally, because my internet's about to turn off, but I just wanted to say PLEASE DON'T HATE ME and PLEASE KEEP READING and PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEASE REVIEW!

So sorry about all this. : (

--Kat


	14. Death

**Chapter 14: Death**

----

_She had to keep going…for her baby…if Kakashi was there or not._

----

Sakura heaved out another sob and Sasuke turned away from her, ashamed that he should even be there. He'd have left long ago if Naruto hadn't suggested he could stay…he was sure he would upset her. And he felt partly responsible for Kakashi's death.

All those dreams…all the silent pleas that the copy ninja would just disappear…it seemed like they had come to a reality in this. And that wasn't even the most disturbing part of it.

He caught sight of a tear trickling down Naruto's face and felt more disconnected from the team than he ever had. This tragedy didn't affect him…in fact, he couldn't have wanted anything more. Sasuke had almost panicked when no cold feeling had gripped his gut when he discovered, along with the rest, that Kakashi was dead. There was no part of Sasuke that grieved for the mentor of him and his two best friends.

The only thing he could feel was guilt.

After Sakura left him when he'd met her in the woods, Sasuke had another breakdown. He'd run as far as he could, deeper and deeper into the forest and farther and farther from Konoha. He couldn't stand it…although it would be so much easier for her to choose him, she still chose Kakashi, a man sixteen years her senior! Anger boiled in his veins, scaring him and yet driving him farther and farther, wherever he was headed.

Sasuke couldn't remember what happened after that…and the thought had engrained itself in his mind that he was the person that killed Kakashi.

He jerked his head up as it seemed that Sakura was reading his mind. "But who the hell could have done it…he's gotten out of so many tough spots alive…he's got to be out there somewhere."

"I wish that were true, Sakura," Tsunade murmured, "But…we've identified the body. It's definitely him."

"Kami…no…let me see him."

"I don't think it's wise…we almost didn't recognize him because of the wounds."

That brought Sasuke a little bit of relief; if he'd killed Kakashi and wounded him so badly, he was sure to find some sign of it…clothing spattered with blood thrown in a corner…there would be something.

But what if this new and prevalent alternate personality had planned that all?

Panic clutched his heart. If he'd done this…

Sakura had calmed down a little and she now sat with her fists clenched in her lap, her hard, dull eyes cast down at the floor. "Please…I want to see him. I can do it."

They all glanced around at each other for a moment before Tsunade nodded.

"Let's go."

----

Sakura was still in denial as they walked down the dark hallways of the morgue, resolute and prepared for whatever they could throw at her. It just had to be a lie…if the body was that badly…mutilated…it could be a mistake. Even though she knew that they could test his blood easily and find out if it was him, she just didn't want to admit it. Kakashi couldn't die.

When they got to the right box Tsunade went around to the other side and put her hand on the handle, looking up at Sakura distantly. "Are you sure you're ready for this"

She nodded.

But when the table slid out, she wasn't truly ready at all.

The body was most definitely Kakashi's…because his face was still intact. Well…mostly.

The Sharingan eye was gone, completely sliced out of his eye socket, and the words "taking back what doesn't belong" were etched into his cheek and forehead. Sakura's hand flew up to her mouth as she tried to stifle a gasp…a sob…whatever was about to come out of her throat. Tsunade looked away, knowing that Sakura wouldn't want her to put the body back just yet.

Her disgust heightened when she saw that his torso - Tsunade had only pulled the body out halfway - was completely covered in bruises and cuts. They'd been cleaned by someone at the morgue…but it was still hideous. Sakura hated to see this…just a few weeks ago, this man had made love to her…she had seen how beautiful he was. And now he was dead, a disgusting corpse.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Tsunade asked, looking past the kunoichi to the other members of Team Seven standing in the doorway.

Sakura finally nodded, looking up at the old woman. "Yeah…I'm alright…but whoever did this…is going to pay."

----

Sasuke was beginning to think more and more that he had killed Kakashi.

After they'd brought Sakura home, he and Naruto had gone out for drinks. Now they sat silently at the bar, the occasional visitor offering condolences for the loss of their ex-sensei.

Everyone in Konoha had known Kakashi…even with his complete lack of social skills, he'd been very well-liked. And now…he was gone.

Naruto was starting to get emotional as he downed another drink, and Sasuke was getting very uneasy with the overly sensitive ninja. "Damn it…" Naruto suddenly growled out, slamming his glass down on the table and glaring over at Sasuke. "Who could've done this?"

It was obvious who everyone thought it was. The eye…the eye had everything to do with it. That, and Sasuke's new rivalry with the copy nin. But he didn't say anything.

"I mean…hurting him that badly…killing him. Who could've done it?"

"I know you think it was me."

Naruto was stone still, his head slowly turning to face Sasuke again as the Uchiha continued. "I know you think it was me…and you're not crazy to think so…I mean…damn it, Naruto…I don't…I don't know…I don't even know where I was."

Holy shit. Why was he even telling the blonde these things? Where did Naruto's allegiances lie…more towards Kakashi, or more towards Sasuke? Sasuke didn't know if Naruto would tell…who he would tell…what he would do. So why was he even saying anything?

Silence hung in the air.

Then Naruto chuckled quietly.

"You're joking…" he said slowly, taking another big swig of his drink."Yeah…that's it…you're just joking."

Sasuke shook his head. "No, Naruto." He put a hand on his friend's shoulder to steady him. "I'm not joking. I don't know where the hell I was…I completely lost more than two hours of time just a few days ago. I mean, it's gone. I have no memory of it."

"Well…fuck."

The Uchiha could only catch his friend, shaking his head, as Naruto's eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out.

----

Sakura contemplated suicide.

She was suddenly faced with an extremely difficult choice: death with the man she loved…or facing life with constant harassment from Sasuke and the burden of caring for her child.

Maybe she could have the baby and then kill herself, leaving Sasuke to take care of it…no…

She had considered the options carefully, and she still couldn't come up with a good answer.

Kakashi was really dead. He was really dead, and he was not coming back. And there was absolutely nothing she could do about it.

Except train.

That's when the idea hit…what she would spend the rest of her life doing: tracking down and killing the person who had killed her lover.

After the baby was born, she would train harder and harder…get to be a better ninja so that she could find whoever it was and kill them. She had to do it; there was no other way to escape the pain. It would definitely make her feel better to get rid of the person that had killed Kakashi…right? Hurt them like they had hurt her, and make sure there was no way they could recover.

----

Sasuke Uchiha watched from a chair as his friend slowly cracked his eye open and groaned from the couch, lifting a hand up to his aching head and then dropping it down again.

"Gaah…Sasuke, why the hell did I get wasted and you didn't?"

The dark-haired man shrugged. "I'm not as grief-stricken as you are, Naruto."

Naruto winced. "Kami…I don't remember what it was that I was grieving about…but I don't want to…so wait till morning to tell me…okay? Goodnight..."

"Wait a minute," Sasuke said quickly, slamming the book shut that he had been reading. Naruto had a small reaction, jumping only a little at the loud crack of the book. "Do you…do you remember anything I told you?"

Naruto tried to shake his head. "Nooo…" he slurred out, "Now I'm goin' back to ssleep."

_Thank the Gods…_ Sasuke thought, getting up and running a hand through his tousled hair. Ignoring the burning sensation he'd had in his shoulder all day, he walked to the bathroom, looking in the mirror and glaring.

Snake eyes again. "Damn it…" he muttered, "What the hell is happening to me…and why can't the Hokage detect anything?"

_Sasuke._

The name echoed around the room. He turned around to see who it was…but there was no one there. Either Naruto was playing some sort of sick joke on him…or he was imagining things again.

If something really was going on, Tsunade would've noticed it. And that's what Sasuke needed to keep telling himself. Orochimaru was in the past…that bastard had nothing to do with Sasuke now, and he needed to put that part of his life behind him if he was to recover at all…if Sakura was going to be able to forgive him. Everything hung in the balance.

Had he killed Kakashi?

That was the biggest question now.

And if he had…what had happened to those memories?

----

"When is he going to wake up?"

"I told you sister…it takes time."

"Damn it all…I want him awake!"

Light filtered in through the man's eyelashes as he squinted and looked around the room. It was bright…but the light had to be artificial, that much he could ascertain. Two shadowy silhouettes were the next things he saw; one was much taller than the other, but other than that he couldn't make out their features at all.

"See…I told you he'd be awake soon."

Well, so much for escaping detection before he'd figured out where he was…or who he was. The man cracked his eyes open to the unyielding artificial light, trying to adjust the harshness of it as the shorter figure got closer to him and leaned over him, giving him a little relief by partly blocking out the light. "Good morning."

He frowned, "Would you mind me asking…who am I?"

The shorter figure, who the man realized was a girl of about fifteen or sixteen, turned around, smirking at the other figure, who appeared to be somehow related to her. "Look at him, Seiko…he doesn't even remember who he is." When she turned back to him she still had the same sick smirk on her face. The man didn't like it at all. "Your name…is Hatake Kakashi. You are supposedly a great ninja…of course, I don't see what's so great about you, seeing as how I killed you."

The man's frown deepened as she reached out and pushed a lock of hair from his face and running her fingers over a sore spot on his forehead. "You killed me? What are you talking about?"

"Well…that's what she's going to think, anyway."

"Who…who is she?"

The girl's eyes suddenly narrowed and she turned back towards the boy, scraping her nails over the sore on the man's head as she spun around. "Seiko…he doesn't even remember…he's supposed to remember! What the hell did you do, you idiot?"

"I didn't do anything, Yuu…" Seiko growled out, "Sister, I did everything I could not to harm him…but he was too strong. I had to go a little overboard in order to…incapacitate him."

"You're a fucking fool, Seiko." The girl, Yuu, turned back towards the man. "You don't remember her? Here…look…" She reached into her pocket and pulled out a picture of a pink-haired woman, angrily shoving it into the man's face. "This is who she is? Still don't remember her? We've got lots of pictures…look…" She pulled out another picture of the same girl and an older man with a shock of silver hair. When she didn't see a look of recognition the girl made an extremely frustrated noise and threw them to the floor in aggravation. "Seiko…make him remember…tell him what he wants to know…I want him to be able to suffer when we kill her too."

----

**Author's Note:** Oh no…I know that was really, really bad…but there will be a lot more material when we get back to Kakashi's storyline…and honestly, I just wanted to put something out here for ya'll to go on. I felt like it was simply too cruel to keep you guessing about Kakashi being dead.

Winter break starts in the middle of next month, and hopefully I'll be able to update more often…well…I'm going to bed now…so sorry about this crappy chapter…but I hope you enjoyed the little of it there was. Hang in there! The next chapter will be better, I promise...pretty easy, since this one was so incredibly bad.

Pleeeeease review!

--Kat


	15. Daymare

**Chapter 15: Daymare**

----

_"Seiko…make him remember…tell him what he wants to know…I want him to be able to suffer when we kill her too."_

----

The girl, Yuu, had quickly left the room, leaving her quiet accomplice alone with the man. He still couldn't manage to get his bearings; where he was, who he was, and how he had gotten there were a complete mystery at that moment. All that he could ascertain was that he was in a cold, brightly lit room…there was a door to his right…and, from the looks of it, a very intimidating young man watching him.

This young man – Seiko – slowly looked down at the floor, clenching his fists, as the man sat up and looked around some more, trying to block out the splitting ache in his head. "So…I guess you're supposed to tell me who I am…?"

Seiko slammed his fist down on the table next to him, rattling the metal instruments there and letting out an exasperated sigh. "She doesn't seem to realize that I can't just make you remember. I didn't inflict that wound on your head, and I don't know who did. I just know it wasn't me. Damned little bitch. I bet_ she_ did it and is trying to lay the blame on me…like always…"

The man raised his eyebrow, ignorant to what had stimulated the outburst. Hell; he was ignorant of everything right now. Being stuck in a small room obviously wasn't the best position for a person who was trying to get his wits back.

But there was another piece of information: that he had somehow sustained an injury to the head and that was what had made him forget everything. So…he could recover.

And there was something else! He actually remembered that little fact…he ran through all the things he could think of – small, unimportant facts that had no relevance to who he was or what he was doing here.

He decided to ask again.

"Would you care to tell me who I am now?"

Seiko grunted – the man supposed it was an agreement – and bent down to pick up the pictures that Yuu had so recklessly thrown on the floor, standing again to speak to him and showing him the picture of the man and woman.

"This is you –" he said, pointing to the man in the picture, "Your name is Hatake Kakashi. You are a great ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village. Bring anything back?"

The man shook his head, shrugging.

Seiko continued, frowning. "The girl – her name is Haruno Sakura. She is also a ninja…a medic. You two are close…which I guess you wouldn't understand from how far apart you are in the picture, but you like to keep it hushed up. See, you're fourteen years older than her, which isn't exactly acceptable, if you couldn't remember that."

He pulled out another picture that was lying face down on the table. "This is your team. You're pretty legendary. They call you the copy ninja for your Sharingan eye. This one here is Uzumaki Naruto – he's the vessel of the Kyuubi, a legendary fox demon that lay siege to your village about twenty or so years ago. And this one is Uchiha Sasuke, who seemed to be your personal favorite student until he went off to go kill his brother and…you don't care, do you."

The man looked back at Seiko and shook his head. "Doesn't ring any bells…but I'd like to know who you are."

Seiko stared at him for a moment before smirking. "Well…I guess you wouldn't remember…but we're the two children whose parents you killed right in front of us."

The man flinched. Even with his lack of memory, it was obvious that that was something no humane person would do. There were other ways of doing things…what had he…

"You thought you were being merciful," Yuu's voice said from the door, "Kill the parents, spare the children…you had no idea it was going to come back to bite you in the ass, did you?"

"Our parents were wealthy dealers on the black market – which I guess is not the most honorable thing –" Seiko said, "But you just ruthlessly killed them…no inhibitions because the children were standing _right there_…I would rather have died."

"If not for the fact that we wouldn't have been able to take revenge on you," Yuu interrupted, "There are many people in this world who hate you Hatake – I was surprised you didn't have more security around you when we knocked you out."

"My village will hunt you down," the man murmured.

"Oh, so you do remember a little…good…"

"It's to be expected," Seiko said to her, "He should remember the basics – head injuries will do that to you. We just have to give him time."

Yuu nodded, looking back at the man. "Well…I guess that if you're conscious we shouldn't leave you in here alone…Seiko, get him."

It was just a few moments before the silver-haired ninja was unconscious again from a swift blow to the face.

----

Sakura brusquely paid the cashier and walked out of the store with her groceries, cradling the bag in one strong arm and not looking at anyone as she walked down the street. Ever since they'd found out about Kakashi's death a week ago she had been particularly despondent; she was shut up in her house or out in the forest for most of the time, and nobody knew what she was doing. Nobody had the nerve to ask.

The pink-haired girl had always been a little intimidating when she was in a bad mood, but this was worse than anything anyone in the village had ever seen from her. And the scariest thing was that no one knew what she was up to.

In truth, she had been busy training. Her pregnancy wasn't affecting her much yet, and she needed to get strong enough to hunt down the person who had killed Kakashi.

When she got home she put down her bag on the table and stretched out her muscular body, yawning. She hadn't been able to get much sleep yet; it seemed like every time she closed her eyes, all she could see was Kakashi's hideous corpse.

A knock at the door saved her from the thoughts that she had found herself drifting towards again, Kakashi's image burned into her eyes. When she didn't answer, Naruto's voice pierced through the room. "Sakura, are you OK?"

She smiled grimly, sure that everyone was worried about her health. She was actually surprised and a little bit upset that not very many people had come to check on her…maybe they were just giving her space. It was common knowledge that Sakura was intelligent, and that she wouldn't do anything reckless…right?

"Yeah, I'm fine, Naruto!" she replied, "You can come in!"

The blonde slowly pushed the door open, his blue eyes wide and questioning as he entered the house, surprised to see that nothing had really changed. Sakura didn't know why he would be so shocked…but she supposed that with such a huge change in all of their lives, it was strange for anything to be the same anymore. In truth, Sakura clung to the familiarity of her home – sometimes she could pretend that Kakashi was still alive, but that he was just on a mission and that he would be back soon. She hadn't been able to go to his apartment. It would be too depressing to see the many volumes of his stupid novels that would never be read again, the pictures of he and his teams, the closet that held all of those artifacts from his past…the bed where they had laid together the night before he left.

"What do you need?" she said, trying to smile at her friend. Naruto was really the only true friend she had left.

"I just wanted to check up on you…and I wanted to tell you that the Hokage's organizing a team to find the people who killed Kakashi." He stopped her before she could volunteer. "It's just ANBU, and she doesn't want you going. We're going to bring them in alive and interrogate them…" He clenched his fists. "I'm not allowed to go either."

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "She wants to bring them in alive…?"

"It's…it's infuriating!" Naruto seethed, his anger mounting as he slammed a fist down on the table, "I don't know why…she…of course, I guess…I guess she would want to find out what the Sharingan eye means…what all of this means! But if they're in custody then…" He trailed off, ending the phrase with nothing but a frustrated growl.

Sakura nodded at him, and when she spoke her tone of voice and what she said almost scared him. "Naruto…I want to find them…and make them pay."

He made eye contact with her, his own blue ones wide. "Sakura…you're scaring me…if they killed Kakashi, I don't want you going out alone."

"I can do it, Naruto!" she said, her voice almost crazed, "You have no idea how much I've progressed. I've been training with Kakashi, and for the past week I've been focusing my chakra. I can do things now that could even measure up to Kakashi-"

"That's crazy!" Naruto said sharply, "Sakura, you can't let this drive you over the edge! He…he was just a part of your past-"

"I'm already over the edge, Naruto!" she snapped, breaking her eyes away from his.

They both fell silent for a moment, the quiet seeping into both of their minds.

Sakura finally pulled out a chair and sat down with a loud sigh. "Kami, Naruto…what am I talking about…"

The only sound was her sobs as Naruto sat down beside her while she cried her first tears since she'd first heard about her lover's death.

----

When the man – he supposed his name was Kakashi – woke up again he was in a small, dank room with barely any light. He supposed he must have blacked out after that beefy young man had punched him, and now he was here.

Just in case, he slowly got up, careful of his wounds, and checked the door. Yep; it was locked. There was nothing in the room but a mattress and a toilet, and the floor was tile. He had no idea where he was, but he thought he might be in some kind of abandoned house, judging by the bathroom-like appearance of the room and the dust and spider webs coating the windows and corners. OK…that was a start. Now, how to get out…

That was the real question. How was he supposed to get out? Where in the world was he? What world was he in? Who was he?

"Ah…too many questions…" he said to himself, clutching his head and sitting down on the mattress.

A voice from the door startled him. "You awake?"

"Uh…yeah," he muttered, "Is that Seiko?"

The man outside grunted and Kakashi guessed that meant 'yes'. "So…mind telling me any more about myself?"

"You want the pictures?"

"Sure."

It was just a few moments before the pictures that Kakashi had seen earlier were roughly pushed under the door. He painstakingly got up again to retrieve them before flopping down on the mattress and staring at them with his one usable eye.

Wait a minute.

He had two eyes…but he was only using one.

The other was completely blind. He couldn't see anything through his left eye.

Panic surged through him, and the realization dawned on him that his Sharingan wasn't working at all. Knowledge filled his head; countless jutsu that he'd copied from other shinobi, the way the Sharingan worked and where it came from, and a nameless boy staring up at him with Kakashi's own eye and telling him to take it.

"What's happened to my eye!" he said, surprised at how hoarse his own voice was. Seiko didn't reply, but Kakashi had no idea whether it was because the younger man didn't have an answer or because he couldn't tell him. Nevertheless, it didn't do anything to stop Kakashi from having a brief mental breakdown.

It took him longer than he would've liked to recover, and when he did he sat up, taking a few deep breaths. The pictures were still clutched in his hand.

When he'd caught his breath again he picked up the pictures to look some more. They seemed to be from the range of a few years…he was wearing mostly the same thing in every picture. He wondered how long the two siblings, Seiko and Yuu, had been hunting him if they were able to get pictures of him from all this time. The only reason he could tell was because there were so many pictures of mostly two people: a pink-haired girl and a blond boy.

Judging on how old the people in the pictures looked, Kakashi was able to put them generally in chronological order of when they were taken, trying to get a grasp on his life for at least the past few years. In the pictures the girl and boy slowly turned into adults; there had to be about fifty photographs in all. It started off with him with the kids – he seemed to be fighting them, but in some of the similar pictures they had smiles on their faces.

There was an abrupt change at one point in which he was alone most of the time, so he put all of these photos in the middle, where there was an absence of the children. When they returned to this visual story they were grown. The blond boy now wore a black mesh shirt that showed plenty of muscle, and the girl wore a red outfit that made her athletic body a little intimidating. They fit right in with Kakashi's dark countenance.

One strange feeling he got when he looked at the pictures was that there was a boy present in the first pictures that wasn't in more than two or three of the last pictures; a dark, brooding boy that was never smiling. In the more recent pictures he was on the edge, not really a part of the group at all.

Kakashi met with a lot of confusion when he saw pictures of the girl in his arms; in one picture they were even lying in bed together. He supposed that they must be together…but it also seemed wrong that he would be with this girl that he appeared to be so much older than in some of the earlier pictures. He definitely felt very strongly about her. Every time he saw a picture of her as an adult he could feel something stir in the pit of his stomach…but he just couldn't make himself remember.

He puzzled over the pictures for hours, his inability to remember anything frustrating him to no end. Eventually he just put the pictures down on the floor beside the mattress, and exhausted, he fell into a deep sleep.

----

The sound of porcelain shattering against a wall echoed through the Uchiha manor. A few smaller sounds of breaking glass followed, and then a tall young man stomped down the stairs, a shredded piece of clothing in his hands.

Uchiha Sasuke flung his fist into the mirror at the bottom of the staircase, not seeming to care as blood dripped from his fist. The piece of clothing was already drenched in the red liquid anyway, although most of it was dried. An ear-splitting, superhuman roar tore out of his throat, sounding more like a hiss than a scream. He tangled his fingers in his hair, grimacing and gripping his skull before falling to his knees and slamming his head against the wall.

"GET OUT!" he yelled.

A voice that no one but himself could hear seemed to drift through the mansion, and he pressed himself back against the wall, fleeing some invisible foe. "Damn it, no…why can't I escape from you, Orochimaru!"

The invisible enemy laughed at him, materializing in his reflection in the dark window. Night had just fallen, and Sasuke was alone in the house. "I'm not Orochimaru, Sasuke…I'm you. You did this…" His reflection lifted up the bloody blue shirt, smiling. "You did this all on your own."

Sasuke shook his head, his voice unsteady. "No…I didn't…I couldn't have done anything like this…"

"Why not?" his reflection asked, flitting to another mirror closer to him, "_You did kill your own brother_."

"But I don't remember…"

"Only because you're not trying. But just admit that you did the right thing; Sakura will have a family now, a secure home…this will be good for her in the long run-"

"I didn't do it!" Sasuke screamed, "NO!"

"Sasuke?!"

The dark-haired man looked up at Naruto as the blond slowly walked closer, and Sasuke was mortified to see Sakura standing at the door, her eyes wide with shock at the disaster area that had once been the entrance hall and kitchen. It was just a few seconds before Naruto was at his side, quickly followed by Sakura when she caught sight of his bleeding hand.

"Kami…Sasuke, you're bleeding!" she said as she kneeled down next to him, quickly lifting up his hand and running her eyes over it. "Naruto, run upstairs and go get me a washcloth and some tweezers from the linen closet."

Sasuke tried not to stare at how beautiful she was, her sea foam eyes cast down at the cut on his hand as she picked a few pieces of glass from it. He didn't want her to be distracted…this would be the perfect time for him to apologize for how he had acted that day in the woods.

He pulled his hand closer to her, hoping she would look him in the eye, but she suddenly stilled, keeping her eyes cast down. "Sakura…you…you're not afraid to be here alone with me?"

Her eyes narrowed slightly and his heart skipped a beat – maybe this had been a bad idea. Should he really have confronted her? "I…I don't even know why you did this…but I know that…that we're all grieving for Kakashi right now and that we need to stick together…I mean…I was…I was going crazy when Naruto first showed up at my house earlier. And I don't want to do that." She looked up at him for a moment and her hand twitched as if she wanted to put a hand on his shoulder, but something stopped her. "I don't want you to do that either. We need to forget what's in the past and move on."

To say the least, Sasuke was shocked. Just a week ago Sakura had completely refused to even be in his presence, and now it seemed that she was offering him her friendship again. He didn't want to correct her; grief over Kakashi had definitely not been the reason that he had been ripping the house apart.

Naruto got back just at that moment and Sakura had removed the rest of the glass from Sasuke's hand and healed it in a couple of minutes. Sakura began sweeping up the glass from the floor as Sasuke stood up, trying to insist that he was fine and pushing Naruto away from him. "Why are you two here anyway?" he asked, feeling a little aggravated with them for just showing up but also being thankful that they had saved him from his moment of insanity.

"Saving your sorry ass," Naruto said, snorting, "What the hell were you doing?"

Sasuke cast his eyes down at the floor. He had no intention of telling them what had been going on. "I'd really rather not talking about it."

Both of his old friends nodded, a solemn silence suddenly filling the room.

"We understand," Sakura finally said, "Well…what we really came here for is we were wondering if you'd like to go out for dinner. We could all use some relaxation…and…I know that I would like to spend some time with my friends."

It was hard to be awkward with Naruto there as they walked down the street, a light drizzle dampening all of their clothes. Sakura wasn't really listening to the blond as he rambled on about Konoha gossip and Hinata, too wrapped up in her own thoughts of how much she wished Kakashi were there with them and how great of a gap he left in the group. Sasuke also was distracted, doubts about himself chilling him and making the rain seem all the more cold. Naruto didn't seem to notice; he kept on talking anyway.

When they got to the restaurant there were no familiar faces. In fact, the place was almost completely deserted; all but the lonely three were having a cozy night at home. Sakura realized that Naruto probably could have been staying in with Hinata, but had chosen to take care of his friends, and she silently thanked him for that.

Of course, even with Naruto there it was hard to think of conversation topics. Significant others were out of the question; Sakura had just lost a man that she had been madly in love with. And it was really hard to talk about anything with Sasuke. Naruto didn't think that either of his friends was ready to face their problems yet, and he definitely didn't want to bring it up.

"So guys…what have you been up to this week?"

Not a good question. Sakura rolled her eyes and replied without smiling. "I've been holed up in my house trying to get stronger so I can track down whoever killed Kakashi…you?"

Naruto raised his eyebrows. "You actually want to know?"

Both of his friends nodded and Naruto gulped down his drink before continuing. "Well…I've been doing pretty much the same thing as you, Sakura. We've been in meetings with ANBU practically all week. Everyone's freakin' out because there's some unknown nin out there that's strong enough to kill Kakashi, and there are no leads on exactly who it is. I mean, he's in plenty of people's hit lists…but he's stronger than them. There's a reason he's not dead yet –"

"I've thought about that a lot," Sakura replied, cutting him off, "Kakashi is…was…so quick on his feet that even the strongest shinobi couldn't take him out. So why would one be able to now? You would think that he would die from an injury here in the village, and that we would at least have known about it…and the strangest thing is that this person just snuck up on him. They examined his body, and there were no signs of a fight. There is no way they just snuck up on him."

Naruto shook his head, sighing and taking another big swig of his drink. "It's scary is what it is."

Sasuke didn't say a word the entire time, finally clearing his throat and looking at them all. "So…they're sure the body's his?"

Sakura laughed grimly. "No matter how much we all wish that wasn't true…Kami, Sasuke, it looks just like him, despite all the…the injuries."

"They're completely sure? I mean, it seems so strange…why would they remove the Sharingan eye? It's not like another transplant like that is going to work. Anyone who thinks it would is an idiot, and an idiot couldn't have taken him out."

This got Sakura's attention. "You think that he could be alive? But what about the body?"

"I'm sure there's some sort of jutsu that could imitate someone's body. Some sort of cloning jutsu…it could really be anything. And if we don't know anything about the ninja that did that, how do we know what's really going on?"

He stopped when he realized that they were both looking at him as if he were a complete lunatic. Sakura's eyes seemed to sparkle with hope for a moment…and then she shook her head. "It's a nice thought, Sasuke, but we all know that it's impossible."

Both men watched as she got up, picking up her bag. "Well, I'm going to go home," she said, shouldering the purse and smiling vaguely at them, "Thanks for taking me out tonight guys…you're paying the bill."

Naruto attempted to whine, but Sakura was already out the door.

They sat for a few minutes, finishing their drinks, until Sasuke placed his mug down heavily on the table, looking Naruto in the eye. "Naruto…I…I really need to tell you something. And I need you to keep this in confidence; I can't have anyone finding out." Naruto raised his eyebrows and his friend continued. "I…well…Kami, this is going to sound terrible."

"I won't tell, I promise," Naruto said, looking around and then leaning closer.

"Well…I…I think…"

"Go ahead…"

"I think I might have been the one that killed Kakashi."

----

**A/N: **Ah…finally finished! So I am in the car on the way back from my Christmas vacation, and I am FINALLY finished with the newest chapter. I was seriously considering not updating until I got more reviews (you kind of disappointed me after so many reviews on Chapter 13) but I just couldn't wait anymore; besides, it's the season of giving, right?

Argh…I had something I was going to say…

I think that most of the characters in this chapter were WAY out of character, but overall I'm very pleased with how it turned out. This is a major transition chapter; something really huge is going to happen in the next one. The main plotline should probably be finished around Chapter 20, and from there on…well…I don't even know if I'll continue! Everything is mounting up to a big ending where everything connects and all this cool stuff…I am so excited!

I thought this would be a good Christmas present for you, and I'm hoping to have another one up before school starts again on January 4th. I myself am not a religious person, but I do celebrate Christmas (just not the religious part, lol) and I'd really love it if ya'll would give me a gift in return and send in some nice reviews.

Merry Christmas!

--Kat


	16. Duplicity

**Chapter 16: Duplicity**

----

_"I won't tell, I promise," Naruto said, looking around and then leaning closer._

_"Well…I…I think…"_

_"Go ahead…"_

_"I think I might have been the one that killed Kakashi."_

----

Naruto gaped at his old friend, his mouth hanging open, for a few moments before he clamped his jaws shut and gulped, his bright blue eyes narrowing in confusion. Sasuke prepared himself to present the evidence, but then a grin took over Naruto's face and Sasuke sighed, predicting what the blond was about to say.

"Well, you're just full of…" - he struggled for what to call that last announcement - "…completely uncalled for jokes tonight, aren't you?" Naruto said through his forced smile, taking another swig of his drink. He swallowed the alcohol slowly, but was forced to do a double-take when he realized that Sasuke still wasn't smiling. "You…Sasuke…" he leaned forward, the drunken grin disappearing. "You're serious, aren't you? But…no…you've got to be kidding me…"

"It's not a joke," Sasuke muttered, shaking his head, "Do you think I would joke about something like this?"

The loud atmosphere of the restaurant was stifling as Naruto continued, unbelieving. "But you don't have any reason…why…"

The dark-haired man bent his head and gripped his skull, ashamed. "Damn it, Naruto…I don't know! I can't remember anything from the day he was supposedly murdered…my reflection keeps on harassing me…"

Naruto cut him off. "Your reflection?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yes, my reflection. Didn't you find it odd that I was breaking all the mirrors in my house? Before you and Sakura got there…I was going crazy! That wasn't the only mirror that was gone. And the windows…pretty soon the windows are going to be gone too! No matter what the Hokage or Sakura says…I think Orochimaru is still able to talk to me, and even controlling me sometimes. Either that…or I've gone completely insane."

Naruto seemed to still be trying to process the reality of this new situation; his voice shook and waved when he spoke. "Well…OK, we know that you didn't know where you were the day Kakashi was killed…but what were your motives? I mean, why would you want to kill him? Why would Orochimaru want to kill him? I'm having a little trouble understanding your logic here."

"Naruto, I found a shirt of mine completely covered in blood. And…Kami, I feel like I'm betraying you and Sakura, but…can't you tell that some part of me has had it in for him ever since I found out he and Sakura were together? Naruto, I am completely in love with her, and…well…Kakashi was in the way…"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I need your help! I can't do this on my own…I've learned that by now. If I haven't figured out anything else it's that I need you and Sakura."

"Why!"

Sasuke stopped to realize that the blond had started to cry. Naruto slammed his fist down on the table suddenly and Sasuke could feel the powerful chakra of the nine-tailed fox coursing through the wood. The Uchiha shook with the force that he suddenly felt; Naruto spoke, silently and threateningly. "The death of our mentor is enough…but hearing that he was killed by my best friend? It's too much." His head jerked up; his eyes were fiery and swollen from the uncommon tears. "It's too much, damn it! Now, I won't tell anyone what you said…but I don't want to hear from you for awhile." He threw some money down on the table and then began to walk away, turning to say one more thing. "And stay away from Sakura…or I'll kill you."

Sasuke sat still for a moment; he could feel the eyes of the entire restaurant on him and he was sure they wee all wondering what the traitorous Uchiha boy was up to now. He glanced around at them all before deliberately knocking down his drink and stalking out after Naruto. The waitress was so intimidated that she didn't even have the nerve to ask him to pay for it.

Just as Sasuke had suspected, Naruto had retreated to the memorial stone. By now it was pouring rain and the sky was bright with that ethereal glow it gains during a storm. Naruto was easily visible with his bright yellow hair and orange attire, his head bowed in respect at the huge rock. Sasuke approached slowly, not wanting to stir the blonde's quick and dangerous fury. He knew that Naruto had probably already sensed his presence…but he kept his distance anyway.

"Why are you here?" Naruto growled, "It's not as if you cared about him anyway…"

"I need…I need a friend, Naruto. I don't want to be like this…I need you and Sakura-"

"I still just can't believe you really did it! Sasuke, do you know how crazy you sound?"

He sighed. "Yes, I…and I want to change…please…"

Both men stood still for a few minutes, one staring in reverence at the memorial stone, the other considering his options. Sasuke knew that he had two choices: he could leave and his responsibility for Kakashi's murder would be kept secret, or he could stay and try to keep his friendship together, risking the possibility that others would learn about his problem.

He chose to stay.

Naruto finally cleared his throat and spoke. "I want to have the blood on that shirt tested…and we'll go from there. I really do feel like we should all stick together…it's what Kakashi would have wanted."

The two left the stone silently, whispering their goodbyes to lost friends.

But they didn't notice the kunoichi hidden in the trees, a little orange book clutched against her chest and tears pricking at her eyes.

----

_No…this can't be…it can't…_

Sakura held herself up on the banister, stopping to try and tell herself that it wasn't true. _Sasuke did not kill Kakashi…he couldn't have._

Her stomach churned uncomfortably and she sank down onto the steps, one hand on her belly and the other over her mouth. Tears began to pour down her face against her will, and she stuck her hand into her mouth, biting until she tasted blood. Her shoulders shook, and she cursed herself for her weakness. Her fiancée was dead, and the man who supposedly loved her had betrayed her…it was all her fault. If she hadn't told Sasuke about the pregnancy, Kakashi might still be alive.

No. This was not her fault.

Blue-green eyes opened to show a different woman.

"He's taken everything from me," she hissed, standing up slowly. "HE'S TAKEN EVERYTHING!"

_He stole everything…my future…it's gone…all because of him…_

She spun around on the steps, ready to head straight back out the door to take her revenge. What she had learned as a ninja had always stopped her from taking rash action, but by now she was past thinking things through. And then it hit her –

Sasuke was far too strong for her to take on alone. She would have to get help…maybe tell someone else that he had killed Kakashi: someone she could trust, so she could make sure she had the honors of killing him herself.

Her eyes widened in shock.

"What am I thinking…"

She had always been patient. She had always been understanding. Hell, she had stood by Sasuke through all the years that he had pushed her away. And now she was ready to kill him, even though, from how he had sounded at the memorial stone, it seemed like he honestly regretted killing Kakashi – if he had even done it in the first place. She had been in love with the dark-haired boy for all those years, and she needed to find some of that compassion again before she did something crazy. She knew that if she hurt Sasuke then she would regret it later…and she didn't need any other kind of regret weighing on her mind right now.

But he had really and truly taken everything…

A noise at the door forced her to come back to reality and she clutched her head. "No Sakura, don't do this…"

"Sakura?"

It was Naruto. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and then went to go get the door.

When she opened the door Naruto stepped inside from the dark and rainy night, shaking droplets of water out of his shock of yellow hair. Sakura looked him over silently before speaking. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just walking by and I heard something from inside. You OK?"

"Yes, I…well, I'm as fine as I could possibly be under the…given circumstances."

Naruto stared at her out of the corner of his eye, examining her appearance for any sign of what she was really thinking. It vaguely disturbed him to realize that, although he'd always been able to read Sakura when they were younger, he had no idea what was going on in her head now. She had become a much more accomplished kunoichi…and seemingly distant.

"I understand," he said quietly. "Kami, Sakura…how are we supposed to get over this?"

"Well…if I only knew who killed him I would take the appropriate action to deal with it." She cast her gaze at him, some unfamiliar look in her eye. "Wouldn't you, Naruto?"

He gulped. "Oh…of course I would. I want to avenge Kakashi as much as you do."

Sakura nodded. "Of course."

The air hung and grew stale with uncomfortable silence. Sakura cleared her throat. "Coffee?"

"Nah, I plan on going to bed right when I get home."

"Mm."

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"If something was wrong, you would tell me, right?"

She glared at the floor and Naruto's gut twisted in his stomach. _She couldn't know…she couldn't possibly know…_ "Well Naruto. I'd like to ask you the same question. Would _you_ tell _me_ if there was something you thought I needed to know? If something was…wrong?"

Naruto couldn't help it; he fidgeted. His guard was down. He didn't feel like he needed to protect himself around Sakura…but was there really anyone he could trust? Sasuke had just confessed that he may have killed Kakashi and now Sakura was suspicious of Naruto himself. "I really don't…I don't know what you're talking about, Sakura."

"Oh, I think you do."

Naruto's blue eyes narrowed. "I have to go."

"Wait."

He turned towards her as he headed towards the door, just looking over his shoulder so that he could make a quick exit if he needed to. He didn't think Sakura would hurt him…but he knew that she was capable, and he didn't want it to come to that.

"When you and Sasuke were at the memorial stone tonight…I was there."

Naruto sighed. "Sakura…"

"And I'm unsure of what I want to do. Because I have a choice. And I have to choose between the man I used to love and the man that I still love…even though he's dead." She squeezed her eyes shut, hugging her shoulders sadly. "Kakashi is dead because of Sasuke. I want to know why."

"If you didn't hear this part…Sasuke doesn't have any memories of killing him."

"I know. And that's why I…I want to help him, Naruto. But you have to watch him because…because I'm afraid I might do something crazy and hurt him. And I could hurt him very badly…you know I could."

"I know."

A tear dropped ran down her cheek; she quickly brushed it away, sniffling. "And I need help too. I need both of you to help me.

"We need to stick together through this."

Naruto nodded. "I agree…we'll talk about this more. Tomorrow. You need sleep, Sakura."

She flicked another tear from her face as he quietly exited the house and shut the door behind him.

----

Hatake Kakashi had followed a cloaked figure into the woods.

Kakashi was a renowned ninja; he had no reason to fear random people in small, random villages. There was no way anyone could sneak up on him here, and by the way that the cloaked figure had been moving he could easily tell that the person was not a shinobi. And he was bored. He wanted so badly to get back to Konoha, where distraction would certainly be waiting for him.

He was surprised to find that he had lost sight of the person in the cloak, and was just about to turn around and go back to the village when he heard a flitter of noise behind him.

It was that familiar sound of the air conflicting with a human being moving very fast and very quietly. Kakashi turned, pulling down his mask in one swift movement to reveal his Sharingan, but the eye didn't seem to be working properly. In fact, his left eye didn't seem to be working at all.

His heart rate sped up. Not once had the Sharingan failed him in the past…not once had it stopped working. And now he couldn't see anything at all.

A sharp pain hit the back of his head and he was suddenly on the ground, looking up into the face of a familiar young girl in a just-as-familiar brown cloak…

----

Kakashi, sprawled out on his back on the mattress in his room, opened his eyes with the realization that Seiko was not the dangerous one in the family.

That one memory had given him even more information than the fact that he needed to watch out for Yuu more than Seiko. The distraction that was waiting for him back in Konoha – his village – was suddenly clear to him. In just one memory he had figured out who the girl and the two boys in those pictures were. He remembered the "distractions" in his village.

And he was dying to pick up his favorite volume of Icha Icha Paradise and start reading.

Kakashi felt like his brain was a little scramble at that moment. The ideas that had just popped into his head were honestly a little disorienting. He still couldn't seem to find the names for the figures in his memory, but he did remember the feelings, and that was what mattered. Most of his history was still lost to him…but the here and now was back.

Moonlight filtered in through the tiny barred window near the roof of the room, so he had to suppose that it was night time. Now how did he get in here? He was a strong, accomplished ninja, and he'd never been ambushed like that before. So what exactly had happened?

"Seiko?" he said loudly.

An exasperated yawn originated from the other side of the door. "Yeah?"

"Thought you might want to know I remembered something!"

There was some rustling noise on the other side of the door and then it cracked open to reveal Seiko's rough face. He glanced around the room to make sure Kakashi hadn't planted any traps and then walked in and shut the door behind him. "We have to hurry. She'll be back soon."

----

Sasuke rolled over onto his stomach with a pained groan, his shoulder burning. The seal was hurting again.

Morning light filtered in through the window as he got up to get a fresh hot washcloth from the bathroom to put on his shoulder. Not only was that bizarre wound hurting, but the slice on his hand from his outburst yesterday had started bleeding again as well. He was going to have to get that looked at…

Something rustled over to his left.

There was something in the house.

His head spun around to see what was causing the commotion, only to see a mirror. Damn…he thought he'd broken all of he mirrors the night before. Hadn't he? At that moment he couldn't exactly remember where he'd been when all the trouble had started…when he'd started seeing things…

"I guess you missed this one," his reflection told him, sneering and resembling Itachi more than he would've liked. Sasuke frowned.

"Well…I suppose I can't get rid of you."

"Of course not." The doppelganger seemed to lean out of the mirror a bit, smiling. "I am you, Sasuke."

"You…you're not me. I wouldn't have done anything like…like kill my own teacher."

"Why not? You killed your own brother. And you know you were jealous. You were jealous of how close he'd become with Sakura…you know how much you want her. I know what your dreams are like. The satisfaction you felt as you stabbed that kunai through the famous copy ninja's gut…then going back to the kunoichi and letting her cry on your shoulder…"

"Shut up!" Sasuke's fist hurled out at the mirror, shattering it. The pieces crashed to the ground; new cuts were opening up on his hand. "Damn it…"

"Watch out," his reflection said from one of the tiny fragments of the mirror.

But it was too late; Sasuke was already on the ground, unconscious.

----

Kakashi gave Seiko a confused look before cautiously leaning against the wall and crossing his arms over his stomach. "Who…?"

"Who do you think I mean?" Seiko muttered, planting himself on the mattress in the corner of the room. "Yuu. She's gone now, but I don't know when she's coming back."

"Wait a minute. You're not her sidekick…or something?"

"Hell no. She's…she's my sister…or…she was…"

"What do you mean?"

Seiko sighed, placing his hands on his forehead and looking at the floor. "She…my sister was possessed by…by something. I don't know what it is that's taken over, but Yuu was sweet and kind. She's not the same anymore." He shook his head. "She doesn't know that I've figured it out… And that's why she trusts me. She knows that I wouldn't do anything to hurt my sister…but I can pretend that you've escaped."

Kakashi held up his hands, frowning. "Now wait a second. I want to know more."

"Listen, I don't know how much time I have to get you out of here. We need to leave. Now."

The boy was serious; Kakashi could tell. "Just let me ask you one thing…what's happened to my eye? And will you tell me why she's obsessed with making me suffer?"

"We don't have time for both…but your eye…I don't know when you'll get your Sharingan back. That jutsu is one that Yuu learned from the demon."

"So it's a jutsu?"

"Yeah, but that's all I know." Seiko looked around quickly before opening the door and scanning the hallway as well. "Let's go."

----

Sasuke's eyes blinked open slowly, and he squinted at the blinding light shining through his lashes. "Who are you…?"

There was a small girl sitting far too close to him and looking at him with huge, deceivingly innocent eyes. She smiled weakly, a sigh escaping her lips. "I can't believe it…I've been here all this time and you still don't know who I am?"

The dark-haired man narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Well…" The room seemed to shimmer and all of a sudden, he was looking at himself. "I'm you."

He scooted backwards, his injured hand falling on another piece of broken glass. "What the fuck!" he exclaimed, ignoring the pain in his hand and trying to stagger to his feet. It was to no avail; he quickly found that his legs weren't working at all. He spun onto his knees, crawling away.

The girl appeared in front of him again. "Look at me!"

When she finally looked into his eyes…

There was nothing there.

The girl stood up, crossing her arms over her chest and looking around. "Seiko…Seiko where are you!" she whispered, her voice shaking slightly. Sasuke got up, dusting off his clothes and disregarding the blood dripping from his hand.

"Go to sleep, Yuu," he muttered, putting a hand on her head. The girl fell to the ground, her body limp and lifeless. The shattered pieces of the mirror reflected a man that didn't exactly resemble Sasuke…but something more sinister…something superhuman.

Night had fallen; the demon in Sasuke's body felt in his element as he walked down the dark streets of Konoha, looking for nobody in particular. He could feel his body weakening – he needed more energy and he needed it now. But this place was dangerous for him. He didn't want to come across any stronger nin before he reached his destination.

The demon couldn't exactly reach into Sasuke's mind far enough to remember how to get there. He knew that Sasuke had been to this place quite a few times in the past few weeks…but the demon couldn't seem to find it.

Ah. He could smell her scent from anywhere.

He jumped up into the open window, the smell of cherry blossoms filling his nostrils. He smiled, his face twisting into what couldn't be seen as a grin.

"Sakura…" he whispered.

Her eyes snapped open, the green glowing in the dark. "Who is it?"

"You know who it is."

Her eyes narrowed. "Sasuke."

He jumped from the window, smirking. He knew she would follow…he knew exactly what she would do for every step of his plan. And so far it was going perfectly.

The demon made his way back to the Uchiha manor, opening the door slowly and luxuriously to go up the stairs and sit down on the bed, taking off his shoes. He walked through to the bathroom, rinsing his hands of Sasuke's blood. They were covered in tiny cuts; oh well, there was no helping it now.

He knew she was there, watching him as he sat back down on the bed, her shapely figure silhouetted in the dim light. "Why did you do it, Sasuke?"

He grinned. This was exactly what he had meant to happen…exactly what his alter ego had been dreaming about for weeks. "Do what?"

"You killed him…why? Why didn't you take me too?" As the tears began to flow down her face, the familiar jealousy sprung up in his stomach, wrapping around his heart and enveloping him in hatred for the girl and the man…the man who wasn't dead yet. But they would both be dead soon. After he'd had his way with them. "You've stolen my life, Sasuke…and now…now you're going to pay!"

She sprung at him, a sharp and deadly kunai aimed straight for his heart.

----

Seiko led Kakashi through what seemed like an endless number of different corridors and stairwells, elevators and caverns until they reached what seemed vaguely familiar to the copy ninja.

Realization dawned on him. "You mean…we've been in the Konoha underground this entire time!?"

"Yeah," Seiko muttered, "And I guess you know where to go from here."

Kakashi nodded and the younger man acknowledged him, slowly turning to go back the way they had come from. "I have to go back and set the scene to make it look like you escaped. You should get back…I'm worried that whatever thing has her is after your girl."

Kakashi was about to respond when Seiko's eyes suddenly widened. "Kami…hold on…Yuu…she…she's hurt!"

The leaf ninja frowned in agitation. "What do you mean?"

"She's hurt! I mean…I haven't gotten anything like this from her in weeks. Ever since that thing took hold…oh no."

"What?"

"It must've changed hosts."

"What?"

Seiko sighed. "You know the nature of these things…they just go between bodies whenever they please…"

And that was when it all came together in Kakashi's mind.

"I know where to find both of them. Come with me."

----

The demon was faster than Sakura. Sasuke's strong body grabbed her wrist and threw her to the bed in one movement, the kunai flying into the wall on the other side of the room. His eyes changed color; the Sharingan was activating.

He bent his head into the crook of her neck, flicking his tongue out along her jaw bone and then grazing his fangs over her throat. "Sakura…"

She gasped in breaths, gulping. "Oro…Orochimaru…"

Sasuke chuckled, his voice cracking maniacally. "No…not quite…I'm something else…bet you can't guess what."

Sakura searched her mind for what this thing could possibly be. It wasn't the Sasuke she knew; that was for sure. But what was it if it wasn't Orochimaru in control of Sasuke's body again? "You…um…"

She'd let her body go loose enough; she swiftly grabbed his arms and tossed him off of her, backing up as far as she could only to find that the door had somehow been shut. He was in front of her in an instant, his Sharingan eyes looking into hers with an intensity that she recognized all too well.

_His hands._

He roughly ran his hands along her thighs, pulling her red dress up.

_Not so gentle as she would've liked._

Her eyes widened in fright; it was going to happen again. And she couldn't do anything to stop it.

"No."

----

**Author's Note: **SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER!!!!!!!

I'll be finishing it in the next one or two chapters…I hope this was good enough for you all. And I'm really sorry I didn't update sooner. I seriously feel terrible about it…but there was just no inspiration. At all.

Please please PLEASE review and I guarantee that I will finish this story within the next two months! I love you all and I'll reply to reviews tomorrow!

--Kat


	17. Doppelganger

**Chapter 17: Doppelganger**

----

_He roughly ran his hands along her thighs, pulling her red dress up._

Not so gentle as she would've liked.

_Her eyes widened in fright; it was going to happen again. And she couldn't do anything to stop it._

_"No."_

----

"No…no…please don't do this again…don't let Orochimaru control you…" she whispered, trying her best to fight the Sharingan to no avail. Sasuke chuckled, scraping his canines across her neck possessively. "Sasuke, stop!"

"Sasuke doesn't want to stop…I _am _Sasuke, you stupid girl…"

She tried to think of what this could possibly be if Orochimaru wasn't in control of Sasuke's body again, but her mind was going blank as Sasuke's eyes penetrated her own. This event was all too familiar…except that there really was something different. Sasuke didn't have any control anymore…unless this really was Sasuke and the whole thing had been an act…

Her head felt empty, as if her thoughts had just flown out of her ears. All she could see now was those red irises with the black flecks as Sasuke sneered at her from an unfamiliar face.

"Please…stop it…"

The opportunity for escape was over.

----

Kakashi climbed up and out of the ground to see a city that he recognized instantly; he was back in Konoha. And he knew exactly where to go.

"Where are we going?" Seiko asked as they set off down the street.

"I have to go check on someone first…get some back-up. If I'm correct in my theory about what's happened to your sister then we'll need more force than just you and I, especially because my Sharingan isn't functioning right now."

Kakashi could smell her sweet, lingering scent as soon as he got to the door, pushing it open slowly. Knowing Sakura, she would have some sort of jutsu set to warn her of intruders, and he definitely wanted her to know that he was here. She should arrive in just a few seconds, prepared to defend herself only to find her lover there…

Where was she? Kakashi turned his head to see if she was hidden somewhere only to see Seiko hiding in the darkness outside of the door. "Sakura…?" he said quietly, glancing around. "Are you here?" He turned towards Seiko. "My scrolls…do you have my summoning scrolls?"

Seiko nodded and opened up a pouch strapped to his leg, producing a scroll from inside and tossing it to Kakashi. The copy ninja quickly bit his thumb and rubbed the blood against the scroll, and a little pug appeared in its place. "Pakkun, can you find Sakura?" he said, "Quickly."

"Alright, don't rush me," Pakkun replied sourly, getting on the scent anyway. He sniffed around the house, eventually coming to her bedroom. Kakashi and Seiko both followed as he jumped up onto the window sill, still sniffing. "There's another scent here…it's Sasuke."

"Damn…I knew it. He's already been here."

"What are we going to do?"

"Pakkun," Kakashi said, his eyes narrowing, "Lead us to them."

----

"Kami, Sakura…don't let yourself go away completely or this won't be any fun." Sasuke jerked the numb and lifeless girl back to reality and she groaned, a tear slipping out of her eyes as she came back to consciousness.

"Please don't…don't…please…I can't take this again…"

"Do you think I'm doing this because you want it?" he said, laughing and dragging his hand from her shoulder blades to the back of her thighs.

Her voice was hysterical as she pleaded with him. "At least tell me you're not Sasuke…give me some scrap of hope for him."

"I can't do that."

"Then what happened?" Maybe she could keep him at bay a little longer…anything to put the inevitable on hold. "I know this isn't the same Sasuke that I talked to just last night…the same Sasuke that was so desperate to help himself out of this mess…"

"If you think you're helping yourself by saying these things, you're mistaken…" He leaned down and nibbled on her neck again, more violent than tender.

She took the distraction to her advantage. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

He covered her mouth with one strong hand, squeezing her jaw with no trace of tenderness, before she could yell out again.

----

It had been a short scream – short and cut off – but Kakashi heard it all the same. He hoped it wasn't already too late…that he would arrive only to find Sakura like they had found her before, Sasuke having flown from the scene already. Kakashi planned on beating that _thing _– what Sasuke was now couldn't be classified as human – into a bloody pulp.

They walked in through the front door, all of the windows and other entrances being sealed off, and made their way up and through the house, following Pakkun. Kakashi grimaced; all of the windows and mirrors were broken. He had a good idea of what was going on with Sasuke, and this confirmed it.

Seiko stopped short when he saw his little sister lying on the floor. Kakashi recognized the girl as the one who had attacked him so powerfully, but it wasn't the same person, and he knew it. What had been in Yuu was now in Sasuke, back where it belonged…back where it had started out, and where it would die. "Stay with her," Kakashi said gravely, "This is my fight. I can handle my own student."

Seiko nodded. "Good luck."

The room was dark as Kakashi walked in, Pakkun trailing behind. There was something wrong…

"I could have sworn there was someone in here just a few seconds ago, but I can't sense anything now," Pakkun said quietly, "This is…weird."

Kakashi had a strong urge to use his Sharingan to scope out the room, but he knew it wouldn't work. For some reason he could still see through only one of his eyes – the normal eye. He knew his Sharingan wasn't completely gone…he would easily be able to tell if they had taken it out or anything remotely similar…but it was really just broken.

He walked farther into the room, leaving the door open behind him and looking around carefully for any sign of either Sakura or Sasuke. That's when he saw it.

A red ribbon discarded on the floor by the window.

"Kakashi, look out!"

A puff of smoke popped where Pakkun had been; he had been attacked by something. Or someone.

Seiko hurtled out of one of the shadowy corners and Kakashi quickly dodged to his side, cursing himself for not turning the lights on and vaguely wondering why the man who had been his ally just a few minutes ago had decided to change sides. A small cloud of shuriken sped towards him and he ducked, looking around for his enemy but unable to see where he was.

A kunai originated from the other side of the room and Kakashi frowned.

He had two enemies here.

He stood up straight as both of the two figures dissolved into the darkness. "Sasuke…I know you're here. Where is Sakura?" Blue light glowed in his hand. If the chidori didn't do any damage, at least it would light up the room and reveal the location of the enemy. "Sas-"

A smaller person was suddenly on his back, and he supposed they must have dropped down from the ceiling. They had a kunai held centimeters from his throat; he tried to throw them off to no avail. More shuriken came out of the darkness and towards his ankles, and he jumped out of the way, the other person still on his back.

"Yuu, damn it! I can't hit him if you're on his back!" Seiko's voice said. So that's who the other person was…Sasuke and Sakura were gone.

Seiko had made a mistake when he revealed his location; with one strong throw, Kakashi hurtled Yuu off of his back and right into Seiko. Both of them squinted as Kakashi switched on the light. "Well, you two are very good at hiding in the dark," he said, his voice intentionally condescending, "But not much else. Killing an unarmed man, two against one, should be rather easy for nin with any skill at all."

Yuu glared, her purple eyes narrowed. "Murderer! Are you going to kill us too?"

She tossed a shuriken at him and he dodged it easily. "What do you mean?"

"You killed our parents!" she shouted, "You're a fucking murderer-"

"I'm not a murderer," he said, sighing and shaking his head, "I'm a shinobi…I kill because I am told to kill. I'm sorry…I'm sorry that I killed your parents. But I can honestly say that it was not a crime against you. I don't…I don't even remember them. If I had seen you…I probably would have had to kill you too.

"Now please…I have a feeling one of you has stopped my Sharingan functioning. I need it. I need to save the woman I love. Seiko," he cast a glance at the young man, "I helped you find your sister. Now help me find the person that's most important to me."

Seiko looked over at Yuu, and his sister looked back at him. "Yuu…we've killed many people too…we understand the ways of the ninja. He's not as bad as we thought…"

Yuu frowned, "No. I won't. I won't do it."

"Yuu, please-"

"She's going to die if you don't do it now!" Kakashi said in frustration, "Please…you can do what you want with me as soon as I save her."

The two younger people looked at each other and then Yuu muttered something under her breath.

Kakashi could see.

----

Naruto couldn't sleep.

There was something odd and uneasy about tonight…no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't even get his eyes to close. He tossed and turned for hours, attempting to just lose himself and slip away. It wasn't working.

This was odd for Naruto. For one thing, he had never been one to have a trouble conscience or anything of the sort, especially for no reason. The few nights that he'd lost a lot of sleep, something big had happened the day before. Sasuke running away…when Sakura was attacked… And for some reason this felt almost exactly the same.

For another thing, Naruto could sleep through anything, and he often needed a lot of it. Right now, there was so much stress that he suspected he would sleep for days. That was…not the case.

His restless feet carried him to the kitchen, where his restless hands made some ramen. His restless mouth ate the ramen, and then he sat there for a moment before getting up and walking out of the front door and down the stairs of his dormitories…and then across town…and then…

He stopped.

"What the hell…?" he muttered, his lack of sleep and utter fatigue finally getting to him. Or at least that's what he thought.

A dark figure streaked across the sky…a glint of pink hair and a Sharingan eye.

Sasuke and Sakura.

At this point, Naruto was extremely confused and disoriented. He wanted to think that he hadn't seen what he had just seen…but it was obvious that what was up there in the sky was real. And it was headed towards the forest.

Naruto was the only one to save Sakura now. Sasuke had killed Kakashi. He was the only one that saw them.

_Go!_ his mind said.

His feet followed.

----

Kakashi followed Pakkun through the streets and then out into the wilderness, his Sharingan eye capturing every little detail to prepare him for the battle ahead. He knew it would be rough; the broken mirrors…Sasuke's strange behavior…Yuu's possession…

It all pointed towards one thing, and that one thing honestly scared Kakashi to death.

He didn't know if he could take on Sasuke by himself…all that mattered was that Sakura could get away…

…and that Kakashi could take the monster down with him.

Pakkun stopped, sniffing the ground and the air perplexedly, and Kakashi glared at him in agitation. "Why are you stopping?" he growled.

"There's another scent…"

"Another scent…?"

"It's Naruto."

All at once, Kakashi felt relief and fear at the very same time. If Naruto was there, it meant that Sakura had a better chance of getting away…Naruto, however, did not.

"How old is it?"

"It's fresh," Pakkun said, "He had to have been here only five minutes ago."

Kakashi nodded. "Then let's keep moving."

They both sped away and deeper into the forest.

----

Wildlife seemed to have abandoned this clearing…the very same clearing where Naruto and Kakashi had found Sakura the first time Sasuke had hurt her. Naruto was determined not to let it happen again.

Not being a genius in regard to stealth, he walked out to confront his friend.

"Naruto, stay away!" Sakura yelped before the dark-haired man could cover her mouth.

Something was different about Sasuke. His eyes reflected none of the already miniscule amount of affection he had previously possessed. He chuckled when he saw his supposed best friend, his lips curling back in a sneer unlike Sasuke. "So I guess I wasn't so stealthy after all…" he muttered, "Who else is on the way, I wonder. I'm guessing Kakashi is tracking us…this might be a problem…"

"Ka…Kakashi?" Naruto sputtered, his eyes widening. Sakura's brow creased in confusion, ripping her mouth away from Sasuke's hand and demanding to know what he was talking about.

"Can't you figure it out?" Sasuke asked, sounding more like Orochimaru than Naruto would have liked to admit, "Here, I'll explain…"

"I can explain."

Sakura and Naruto both turned to see where the familiar voice came from.

It was Kakashi.

Sakura struggled to get away from Sasuke as Naruto himself turned back to watch their enemy, tearing his eyes away from his old sensei…who was supposed to be dead. "Let me go!" she screamed, "Kami…I thought you were dead! Please, let me go to him!"

"Why the hell would I let you go!" Sasuke yelled, pulling her back, "You stupid bitch…I'm never letting you go…"

"I don't want to hurt you Sasuke…try to get yourself under control. All you have to do is get yourself under control…" Kakashi said in a quiet but menacing tone.

"What if I don't want to be in control anymore?" Sasuke growled. He was quiet again as Sakura caught her breath, scowling at him. "I…I tried to win you back Sakura. I tried…and when that didn't work I had to get rid of Kakashi. When one part of me wouldn't do it…some other part had to do it for me…"

Naruto's eyes betrayed sorrow all of a sudden, and he shook his head. "You…so it was you all along?"

"No, it's not really Sasuke," Kakashi answered, "I'll explain…after Sasuke defeated his brother, his chakra was too strong for Orochimaru to completely take him over. The creature we sealed in Sasuke was not Orochimaru…but himself." Sasuke smirked at the Jounin as he continued. "When Orochimaru tried to annihilate Sasuke's soul and take over his body…it didn't work. Instead he joined with him, taking the pieces of him that had anger or hate and completely saturating them. The technical name for this condition is a doppelganger."

"Very good…although you haven't explained how I was capable of possessing the girl."

"It's a technique you learned from Orochimaru. You probably left the original Sasuke behind in your body when you temporarily inhabited Yuu's body and left it to get closer to Sakura while you got rid of me. This was all planned…plotted and calculated to the very last minute detail." Kakashi smiled. "But you didn't count on Seiko catching on to the differences in Yuu's behavior and letting me out of my prison. You thought he would keep me there while you took Sakura away…and then he and his sister would get rid of me. You didn't expect this."

Sasuke frowned. "So much talking! I could have gotten away already if you hadn't had your Sharingan eye on me…guess what? I've learned some new tricks."

The Sharingan activated and Kakashi and Naruto both quickly averted their eyes. Sakura squeezed her own eyelids shut. "Naruto, follow his feet and keep him close! Don't look him in the eyes!"

"You got it!" the blond replied, and sprang towards the Uchiha.

Kakashi cursed silently at his inability to use his Sharingan – it was practically useless when a much more powerful Sharingan-user was there – but thanked the gods for Naruto's presence. He could already feel a glimmer of the Nine-tailed Fox's power coursing through the forest. With Naruto on his side the battle would be over in no time…he hoped.

Tiny needles flew at him out of nowhere and he dodged in a narrow escape. "Watch out Naruto!" he yelled. "We may not want to kill him, but he has no reservations about killing us!"

He had no idea how he was going to get Sakura away from Sasuke. The Uchiha still had her clutched in his arms, and all she could do was keep her eyes squeezed shut in order not to look at his Sharingan. She was trapped…and at this point, Kakashi was sure that one of them – be it he, Naruto, Sakura, or Sasuke – was going to have to die.

He preferred it be himself.

Kakashi jumped into stride with Naruto and conferred with him quickly as Sasuke let fly more weapons towards them, using hand signs every once and a while to make a tree branch snap towards them or to make the earth unsteady beneath them. Naruto hesitated, but finally nodded.

"Don't die."

Kakashi leapt away and straight towards Sasuke.

But Sasuke's eyes were blank.

Kakashi wasn't able to catch the Uchiha or Sakura as they fell and hit the ground with a _thump_. Sasuke's body shook, his eyes white and blank, his extremities twitching with epileptic tremors. He screamed out over and over again, his eyes wide open but seeing nothing.

Right next to him, Sakura was stretched out on the ground, her breath coming in short gasps. Kakashi kneeled next to her, grasping her hand and stroking her wrist gently. "Sakura…Sakura, are you alright? What did you do, Sakura? Sakura?"

"I…" she shook her head, "I don't know what I did…I think I performed a seal…but I'm not sure…Kami, I wish I'd…known what to…look for the first…time…"

"What do you mean? Sakura!" He lifted her head up as her eyes rolled back in her head and she took a deep breath. "Sakura…tell me what you mean…come on, keep talking…" He cast a look over at Naruto and Naruto sped off into the forest towards Konoha. They weren't far from the village…help would arrive on time…

"I mean…all that trouble…with the seal…" She vaguely shook her head. "…it was all for nothing. All that…all that trouble…for nothing…"

"I'm sorry Sakura. I should have figured it out sooner."

She laughed – although it sounded more like a grunt. He could tell she was having a lot of trouble breathing and that she wouldn't last much longer if she didn't get help soon. "Well, I'm not going to tell you that it's OK…because it's fucking not. We medics…we've studied…doppelgangers before…I could have fixed it."

"You can't change it now," he whispered. He was not going to start crying. Shit. He was the copy ninja. _He was not going to stop crying and she was not going to die._

She began to pass out again and he lightly patted her cheek, startling her awake. "Don't go anywhere," he said, almost harshly, his voice cracking, "I just got back. You are not going anywhere."

"Shit, Kakashi, I'm just going to sleep. How do I know you're even here?"

"Sakura…Sakura! No! Wake up!"

He could sense the steady flow of chakra through her body, and then…

It stopped.

They had to hold him back as Sasuke came to, a dazed expression on his face and no recollection of what had happened as Kakashi nearly strangled him to death. Sakura lay motionless as they transported her back to the hospital. She looked so lifeless…he couldn't take it. He couldn't stand it to be this way.

All he had tried to do was save her. All he had wanted was to get her away from Sasuke…he had been willing to sacrifice his own life to save hers…and instead the roles were reversed and she had saved him.

If he had half his sense he would have been frustrated that he had even needed to be saved in the first place. But Kami…he had. She had been saving him ever since Team 7 had come into his life. At first she had reminded him of Rin…the girl that had made him and broken him when he was young…but then…she was something different. She was strong and confident and beautiful and as she had grown into adulthood she had taken care of him more often than she even knew.

He wished he could say that he knew some hidden technique, some magic to bring her back, at least to trade his own life for hers. But he didn't. She was slipping away so fast…Tsunade was shouting orders at the hospital…there might be some chance…

----

"Kakashi? Kakashi…?"

He squinted at the light as he opened his eyes in the hospital room, looking across the room at Sakura.

She was awake.

"Kami, Kakashi-sensei. You just wouldn't wake up!" she said brightly. There was no sign of her previous…death. He was sure she'd been dead…he'd been so sure…

"Sakura," he croaked. He could feel himself breaking down. Was this a dream? He quickly strode over and embraced her, holding back the sobs. "I thought you were dead."

"Everyone did, apparently," she said, "Uh…would you please let go? You're choking me."

Kakashi sat down in the chair next to the bed, confused. She would be acting differently…wouldn't she?

"Kami, I have no idea what happened," she said, "I just woke up and you were here…I mean…I remember our mission. B-class. And…and Sasuke. He was there! He wanted me to meet him…and you and Naruto didn't want me to, but I went anyway…he was waiting for me."

Fear appeared in her eyes, and Kakashi couldn't imagine what he himself looked like.

She had forgotten everything.

Sorrow shook him and he put his head in his hands as Sakura recounted everything that had happened more than five weeks ago…and since then so many things had changed. What was he supposed to do?

And then he knew. It would hurt, but he knew what he had to do.

"That…that wasn't Sasuke," he said, "It was just someone disguised as Sasuke…and since then. Well, you and Sasuke are…you and Sasuke are together now. You're actually carrying his…carrying his child."

He knew she couldn't handle the truth of his completely different relationship with her now. She was so fragile, and that piece of information would probably disgust her so much that she could never speak to him again. Without everything that happened…their love was forgotten. It had been wonderful, but it was over now. He had failed to protect her…and now he would pay for it.

Sakura looked around the room, frowning. "Kami, I don't remember any of this stuff…are you absolutely sure? I had this feeling…" She trailed off, looking at him with some unrecognizable expression for just a moment and then looking away. "Nevermind. But where's Sasuke?"

"I'm sure he'll be here soon…I have some things to attend to…I'll see you later."

Her smile faltered and she blinked quickly. "Um. Alright. See ya…Kakashi."

He walked around the corner of the open door to see Naruto standing there, his head bowed. "I'm sorry."

"This is for the best," the older man said, patting his ex-student on the shoulder before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

----

Kakashi ate some canned soup for dinner, alone in an empty house, with his porn and his photographs and his old junk from the past. He went to bed that night under a neatly made set of sheets, although pink hairs were still stuck to the pillows and the comforter. The house was quiet and plain; the same as he had always liked it. He didn't like it that way anymore.

He spent the next weeks going about his business, and nobody treated him any differently because nobody knew what had happened. Sakura took up residence at the Uchiha house, her belly beginning to swell with Sasuke's baby. He saw little of her…and the weeks turned to months.

It was a long time before she finally came back to him.

----

He was standing on the bridge where Team 7 had always met. The sun was setting and the water was a translucent gold, the sun reflected in ripples and waves. He did not hear her as she came to him and put her hand on his shoulder…as she rested her head against his arm.

"Why did you run away?" she asked.

Kakashi tried to pretend that he hadn't heard her. It was already too hard to be around her…maybe she would go away. "What do you mean?"

Sakura sighed, and when she sucked in her breath quietly he knew that she was crying. "Do you have any idea what it's been like not to be around you? Even…even though I didn't remember…you could have at least told me the truth. Did you think I was too fragile or something? Did you think I wouldn't still love you? That I would love Sasuke? Please…you know me better than that."

His hands found his way to her shoulders and he turned towards her. "You mean –"

She silenced him with a finger on his lips. "Yes. Sasuke told me everything. I've been staying across the house from him and he finally decided to just tell me. Kami, Kakashi. I couldn't remember the specific events…but the feelings were still there.

"I was confused as first. I thought that how I was feeling about you was inappropriate…that you wouldn't and couldn't feel the same way. Do you know how much that hurts? To sit in a big, dark house for months, knowing that you're feeling something but not knowing why? I could feel your love and yet I didn't think you felt the same way…you were just gone…"

He stood in silence, honestly at a loss for words. It was the first time he'd felt awkward in…a very, very long time. And still she didn't say anything, and just looked at him with tearful, sea foam green eyes.

"I don't know what to say," he whispered, looking at the ground.

She sniffled and then demanded his eyes again. "Just tell me you love me. I need validation. I need to know that what Sasuke said was true."

"Well…I don't know what exactly he said, but…I do love you, Sakura. I love you more than I've ever loved anything ever before."

He wanted to give her a speech…more validation. But he realized that that would have been corny. And anyway, she had already pulled down his mask and sealed the promise with a kiss. Her lips were soft and welcoming…and he was whole again.

They walked away from the bridge hand in hand, her other palm placed over her unborn baby. "So…Sasuke said you and I were going to get married. You still wanna go through with that?"

"I'd be more than happy to."

**THE END**

----

**Author's Note: **Well…I'm pretty happy with that. But I want to know what you think. Sorry if any of it was rushed (which I KNOW some of it was) and I know that was the most pitiful action scene EVER. Please don't hurt me!

I'm not guaranteeing a sequel…so don't push me for one. But keep posted anyway and please review!

--Kat


End file.
